You are the smell after the Rain
by robospock
Summary: Le pesaban los brazos y piernas como yunques pero sonrió, girando la cabeza para mirar a Shin - "He marcado un touchdown." ShinxSena, TakamixSakuraba, YamatoxTaka, HirumaxMamori.
1. Flames'

**You ****are ****the ****smell ****after ****the ****Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Bueno, **Eyeshield**** 21** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Riichiro ****Inagaki** y **Yusuke ****Murata** y yo sólo los uso para liberar frustración, ni siquiera gano dinero con ello ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

La canción es 'Flames' de Vast.

n/a: Lo cierto es que me obsesiona un poco la idea de no caer en el OoC y Shin es un personaje que cae fácilmente en él. He intentado mantener intacta su personalidad en la medida de lo posible y espero que os guste. Hace siglos que no escribo, así que no estoy del todo segura de la calidad de este capítulo, si narro demasiado rápido o no las críticas son definitivamente bienvenidas. En fin, sea como sea. Está hecho. A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo<em>_ 1_

_"Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave_

_just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave_

_I would never ever leave you"_

Después de la semifinal las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente entre Shin y él. Si era para mejor o para peor poco importaba en el sentido de que su presencia se había convertido en un elemento vital, extraordinario y esperanzador en su vida. Sena pensaba mucho sobre ello, había tenido la suerte de conocerle pronto, en el momento y en el lugar adecuado. Había tenido la suerte de tener a un rival tan impresionante como ejemplo desde el principio, alguien a quien colocar como punto de referencia para mejorar constantemente. Un objetivo material, una meta tangible.

Una _obsesión_, dirían algunos.

No basta con decir aleatoriamente '_¡__Vo__y __a __ser __el __mejor__!'_ al aire si nadie te recuerda constantemente que debes mejorar. Si nadie te pone los pies en el suelo para que corras en vez de volar en sueños. En ese sentido Shin había caído como un regalo del cielo, para bien o para mal se había obsesionado con mejorar al linebacker de los Oujou y eso, siempre lo diría, fue la clave para su mejora.

Sintió la meta cumplida, se sintió lleno, pletórico, en la cumbre del mundo cuando durante aquél partido infernal entre el barro, la lluvia y el peso insoportable del Mundo, Deimon venció a Oujou. El corazón le latía desbocado, las protecciones húmedas por el sudor y la lluvia se le pegaban al pecho y las rodillas le temblaban por el esfuerzo cuando Shin se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Sena la estrechó con una sonrisa llena de calidez y felicidad. Cuando Shin miró a un lado antes de levantar la vista en un gesto relajado, lleno de sana determinación y dibujó una sonrisa inusual y satisfecha el corazón de Sena decidió que era suficiente por el día.

Definitivamente.

"El año que viene, Eyeshield. ¡Oujou será mucho mejor!", Sacudió su mano con una ligera presión amistosa y le soltó antes de girarse. Shin le prometía mejorar, alcanzarle, continuar siendo el ejemplo y el compañero que necesitaba. El pecho de Sena se inundó de un sentimiento desconocido e inmenso. Se sentía maravillado cada vez que Shin demostraba su ímpetu, su determinación. Su mirada oscura, casi azulada a la luz, le prometía aventuras, metas, mundos aún por descubrir a los que sólo podría acceder con el entrenamiento paciente pero constante y sus piernas de oro.

Había sido el momento más feliz de su vida, sólo superado -casi-, por cuando el equipo japonés se reunió para competir contra el equipo estadounidense y cada uno obtuvo su pareja de entrenamiento.

Akaba y Taki entrenaban por un lado, Sena se reía sólo de verlos caminar juntos, hacían un dúo magnífico. Los miraba con una sonrisa, cruzado de brazos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro con una presión fuerte y segura.

"Eyeshield, ¿preparado?", Se giró para encontrarse a Shin colocándose unos guantes negros, su expresión era un reto en sí misma. La sonrisa de Sena se extendió en sus labios, casi traviesa, cuando se lanzó al campo a correr.

Casi al momento ya sentía la presencia de Shin por encima de su hombro.

Así habían sido las cosas desde que llegaron a Estados Unidos. Todos se alojaban en el mismo hotel y era un entrenamiento diario, prácticamente desde la mañana hasta la noche, sin descanso ni misericordia.

La relación entre Shin y él había cambiado allí, evolucionado hacia algo más allá de la simple rivalidad, hacia un respeto inmenso, mutuo y solemne. Puede que incluso algo parecido a la Amistad. Shin era un hombre de pocas palabras pero Sena casi siempre comprendía sus pensamientos sin la necesidad de que el linebacker dijese nada, lo había conocido jugando, corriendo, lanzándose al barro con él en el campo de juego. Lo conocía mejor que aquellos compañeros de clase que se habían estado sentando a su lado durante años sin decir una palabra.

También comenzaba a sentirse más confiado en su presencia, más liberado del peso de la cortesía y la educación, a veces incluso le hablaba de sí mismo y Shin le escuchaba, asintiendo de cuando en cuando o incluso dedicándole algo similar a lo que Sena imaginaba que debía ser una sonrisa para él.

Al quinto día de alojamiento hacía un frío horrible, ¿o era su imaginación?, debía serlo porque nada más salir de su habitación vio a Monta correr alegremente en camiseta corta y casi se atragantó con una saliva que no tenía. Jumonji se acercó, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Sena, ¿estás bien?", Sena se tambaleó a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se apoyaba contra la puerta de su habitación.

"La-la verdad es es que no me siento... muy bien", se puso la mano sobre los labios, acababa de sentir como su estómago se agitaba. Sentía náuseas. Jumonji se acercó más y le colocó el dorso de la mano en la frente con el ceño fruncido.

"Estás ardiendo, chaval. Será mejor que no entrenes hoy. Vuelve a la cama, yo avisaré a los demás", automáticamente le vino a la cabeza Shin, el entrenamiento, el partido, Shin, Shin, le estaba esperando para entrenar. Shin. No podía dejarlo colgado. Dio un paso hacia delante e imediatamente volvió a apoyarse contra la puerta de su habitación, se puso la mano sobre la boca y entró corriendo en su habitación. Jumonji escuchó la puerta del baño y moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de resignación fue al comedor para avisar a los demás.

Mamori había tardado exactamente cuatro minutos en llegar a su habitación tumbando la puerta, preocupada como la buena madre que algún día sería. Sena había decidido que estar de lado y en posición fetal reducía las náuseas al mínimo.

Mamori se acercó a su cama para tocarle la frente, sacó un termómetro de su bolsa y se lo puso en la axila, por debajo de la camiseta empapada en sudor frío mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara. Inmediatamente se giró para echar gente de la habitación y dejar a Sena descansar.

Si Sena se hubiese vuelto habría visto a Hiruma ametrallando las puertas del hotel lleno de rabia, a Kurita y Komusubi con gestos preocupados, los hermanos huh-huh cruzados de brazos, Monta se había acercado también a la cama y hasta Takami y Sakuraba se habían asomado a la puerta para ver qué ocurría. Cuando el gentío se dispersó y sólo quedaba Mamori murmurando frenéticamente _"__Por__Dios__,40__ºde__fiebre__,__sabíaquenodebíaentrenartanto__.__Todoesculpa__mía__,¿__qué__habrá__pillado__?__Malditasea__" _Shin hizo acto de presencia. Lo cual no era mucho ya que su presencia era fácilmente ignorada debido a su silenciosa forma de ser.

Mamori tuvo que dar al menos dos vueltas más a la habitación y llamar a un médico por teléfono para por fin volverse y ver a Shin, allí, de pie en medio de la habitación. Mamori se llevó la mano al pecho por el susto.

"Oh, Shin-kun. Me has asustado"

"¿Qué le ocurre a Eyeshield?", Mamori no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres tan directos, el tono de Shin fue frío y cortante, volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirar de reojo el bulto acostado en la cama.

"Bueno, parece que está enfermo", Shin le devolvió una mirada silenciosa que hizo a Mamori sentirse idiota, por supuesto que Shin ya se había dado cuenta de ello, pedía detalles. Se aclaró la garganta, "Aún tiene que venir el médico para diagnosticarle pero yo diría que os habéis pasado con el entrenamiento. ¡No es normal! ¡Os pasáis el día corriendo y peleando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer!", Mamori estaba cogiendo carrerilla, "No me extraña que se haya puesto así, el cuerpo se debilita con el sobresfuerzo y es mucho más fácil enfermar".

Él sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño en respuesta a la perorata que le había dedicado la chica.

"Puede que tengas razón. "Mamori se sintió repentinamente mal por Shin, se cruzó de brazos con expresión contrariada. Su tono fue mucho más suave entonces.

"Uhm, ¿quieres quedarte con él un momento? Tengo que hablar con Hiruma-kun y no quisiera dejarle solo", Shin sólo asintió y la chica salió por la puerta. El linebacker se acercó a la ventana y se dedicó a mirar por ella, sin demasiado interés. Volvió un momento la vista para mirar a Sena y pudo advertir la palidez enfermiza de sus pómulos, las ojeras y el sudor empapando su frente, el pelo se le adhería a las mejillas por la humedad y su respiración era débil y agitada.

Shin no volvió a mirarle. Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Mamori volvió con el médico, al entrar en la habitación Shin se giró inmediatamente para marcharse sin mediar palabra. Mamori quiso detenerlo.

"¡Shin-kun! ¿No quieres quedarte un poco?", Shin ni siquiera se giró para responder.

"Mi presencia no mejorará su estado, además", volvió a andar en dirección a la puerta, "debo entrenar."

Y se fue, como vino, en completo silencio.

Tuvieron que pasar dos días hasta que Sena estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para levantarse de la cama y vagar por el Hotel para ver a sus compañeros, pero sin permiso para entrenar aún. Se acercó hasta el pabellón, dos calles más allá del Hotel, donde el resto de sus amigos estaba entrenando. Buscó con la mirada a Shin sin éxito y se acercó a Takami, que estaba sentado en las gradas con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y gesto concentrado.

"Takami-san", el susodicho se volvió con una expresión automática de amabilidad.

"Ah, Eyeshield, me alegro de verte, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias."

"La gente ya se había desmoralizado ante la idea de jugar sin ti el partido contra los americanos, ¿jugarás?"

"Sin problema, el médico me ha dicho que para entonces estaré al cien por cien."

"Magnífico entonces", Takami volvió a mirar a Sakuraba, que hacía unos ejercicios de pesas entre Kurita y Ootawara con cara de pánico. Takami sonrió, sin apartar la vista de su compañero. Sena tragó saliva y se rascó la sien de forma casual.

"¿Has visto a Shin-san?"

"Ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que no, y es raro. Ayer tampoco lo vi."

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?", Takami se mesó la barbilla un momento, con expresión pensativa.

"Si no ha querido entrenar las piernas estos días estará en el gimnasio, que está en la calle contigua."

"Gracias, Takami-san."

"No hay problema", comentó el chico, volcando toda su atención de nuevo en el chico rubio, inocente y despistado que entrenaba en la pista. Sena fue hasta el gimnasio, donde hizo uso de su pésimo inglés para preguntar por Shin sin resultados. Lo buscó por todas partes en vano y ya por fin, habiendo anochecido se dio por vencido y volvió al Hotel. Le dolía un punto concreto entre los ojos, se mesó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha con gesto cansado, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mamori, que lo esperaba para regañarle por haberse escapado.

Haciendo caso omiso a la chica siguió paseándose por el Hotel en busca de Shin hasta que, por fin, dio con él.

Sena había escuchado el chapoteo del agua al pasar cerca de la Piscina del Hotel y dedicó una mirada breve al interior para cerciorarse del origen de aquellos sonidos. Un chico moreno hacía Largos a una velocidad impresionante.

Sena sonrió al instante y entró en el recinto. Se acercó, haciendo ruido deliberadamente con sus pasos hasta el borde de la piscina rectangular. Shin levantó la cabeza al llegar donde estaba Sena y sacando los brazos del agua los apoyó en el borde y sacudió la cabeza, unas gotas salpicaron la cara de Sena, que sonrió, poniéndose de cuclillas para hablar con Shin.

"Eyeshield."

"Shin-san."

El linebacker le miró a los ojos con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. Había algo intenso en la oscuridad de su mirada. Sena miró a otro lado, algo nervioso.

"No- no sabía que también nadaras", comentó sintiéndose patético al instante por el comentario tan estúpido que acababa de soltar.

"La natación es un deporte muy completo, ayuda a tonificar una gran parte de los músculos del cuerpo, más que en cualquier otro deporte, de hecho.", respondió Shin, muy seriamente.

Sena se rascó la nuca riendo nervioso, "lo ma-malo es que no puedes marcar touchdowns". Justo cuando pensó que no podía quedar más en ridículo Shin le dedicó una mirada seria pero pensativa.

"Tienes razón." El agua caía desde su pelo hasta sus mejillas y un par de gotas colgaban de su nariz, labios y flequillo. El agua seguía corriendo más abajo. Sena prefirió no seguir ese camino.

"Mañana podremos entrenar", comentó casualmente, intentando que el hilo de sus pensamientos volviera a la normalidad. Shin apoyó las manos en el borde y se elevó fácilmente para salir de la piscina, junto a Sena.

"Me alegro...", llevaba un bañador en forma de pantalones cortos, negros. Las gotas de agua caían rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Sena se incorporó, con la vista clavada en el suelo mejor que en cualquier otro sitio", ya comenzaba a aburrirme." Sena se sonrojó.

¿Cómo mirar a otro lugar cuando Shin llenaba todo su espacio vital allí donde posase la mirada? Su forma física era perfecta, no parecía tan exageradamente musculoso como cuando llevaba las protecciones y el uniforme de fútbol, así, en bañador, se apreciaba el desarrollo en su justa medida de todos sus músculos. La casi delgadez en torno a la cintura sorpredió ligeramente a Sena, que muy a su pesar ya estaba mirando demasiado. La sangre le hervía en las mejillas. Shin se acercó para examinar su rostro más de cerca. Volvía a ser demasiado alto.

"¿Estás bien, Eyeshield?"

"S-sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy muy bien, aunque aquí hace algo de calor, ¿no?" respondió, de carrerilla y casi trabándose con sus propias palabras.

"Es por la climatización de la piscina, también lo he notado al entrar."

Inmediatamente hubo un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos supo cómo llenar, allí estaba Shin, parado frente a él en toda su magnificencia, su frialdad y su silencio. Y allí estaba él, un chico enfermo y acalorado, sintiéndose ridículo.

"¿Jugarás el partido?", tenía la vista clavada en las pequeñas ondas de luz que se formaban en la superficie del agua aún agitada por los Largos de Shin. Respondió sin apartar la vista de allí.

"Sí, para entonces estaré p-perfectamente", se llevó la mano a la frente con un gesto de dolor. Shin se acercó más y le cogió de la muñeca, estaba tan cerca que Sena podía rozar su pecho con la punta de la nariz, le pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

"¿Seguro que ya estás bien? Si quieres jugar debes descansar", casi sonaba a orden en boca de Shin y el runningback se estremeció.

"Tienes razón, lo siento."

"También deberías comer, pareces haber perdido peso."

"Lo haré."

"... ", Sena se sonrojó aún más y Shin se alejó en busca de sus cosas, "vámonos".

Como le había ocurrido en el pasillo al encontrarse con Jumonji un dolor intenso y agudo le sobrevino, se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó la mandíbula con los ojos muy cerrados.

"Eyeshield"

Era como si estuviesen taladrándole las sienes.

"¡Eyeshield!"

Sonido de pasos.

No podía respirar muy bien.

Caía en la oscuridad, y lo cierto es que Sena siempre había pensado que la oscuridad no tenía ningún tipo de consistencia pero allí, hundiéndose lentamente mientras sus miembros flotaban sin peso se sintió cómodo. Al momento siguiente estaba en el campo, era el partido contra los Oujou pero, por alguna razón, Shin no estaba. Hiruma se acercó a él sin quitarse el casco y le puso una mano huesuda y alargada en el hombro.

"Vamos con una carrera, enano. Quedan 3 segundos de partido, cuando ese tiempo se agote deberás acabar la jugada, si te tumban después sin haber marcado hemos perdido."

Sena asintió, dio una palmada al aire antes de colocar las manos sobre las rodillas y frotarlas, estaba preparado para correr.

"Set."

Las gradas se levantaron en gritos de júbilo y ánimo.

"¡Hut!"

Las líneas de Deimon y Oujou se enfrentaba en el centro, enormes y terroríficas.

"¡HUT!"

Hiruma hizo un gesto levantando la pelota en el aire, preparándose para pasar, en su lugar dejó caer la pelota a sus espaldas, Sena se lanzó a por ella y la atrapó antes de que tocase el suelo. Corrió, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, no fue un problema esquivar a los defensas de Oujou después de cruzar el hueco que la Línea había abierto para él. Tres defensas se lanzaron a la vez, Sena los esquivó de forma magistral, fintó a la derecha para pasar al primero, se agachó para pasar justo por debajo del brazo del segundo y en un salto se elevó sobre el tercero. La zona de gol estaba vacía y Sena sólo tuvo que correr y correr mientras el público se levantaba en sus asientos.

Al fin, cruzó la línea de gol. El árbitro pitó y …

Ya no estaba en el campo, o tal vez sí, el suelo húmedo de la piscina era frío y él estaba empapado, pero bien podía ser la lluvia y la hierba mojada bajo él, en la bruma de la semiconsciencia unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, devolviéndole el aire.

El árbitro pitó y... ¿Por qué no decía "Touchdown"?

Sena abrió los ojos lentamente, tardó en enfocar la vista en el rostro teñido de preocupación que lo miraba atento a 3 centímetros del suyo propio. Shin giró el rostro para oír atento la respiración de Sena. El runningback susurró, contra su oído.

"Touchdown", Shin se apartó visiblemente sorprendido, entonces y por primera vez desde que Sena y él se encontraran dibujó algo similar a una leve -muy leve- sonrisa, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño entre la preocupación y la diversión. Sena más tarde, echado en su cama, pensaría sobre si también había soñado aquello. Le pesaban los brazos y piernas como yunques pero sonrió, girando la cabeza para mirar a Shin, "He marcado un touchdown."

Shin se acercó a él y cogió uno de sus brazos para pásarselo por encima del hombro. Su voz sonó tan fría y seria como siempre, pero algo, algo era distinto.

"No deberías volver a salir de la cama hasta que te hayas recuperado".

"Lo siento, Shin-san."


	2. Touched'

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield**** 21** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Riichiro ****Inagaki** y **Yusuke ****Murata****.**

Touched' de Vast.

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 2<span>_

_"I'll never find someone quite like you again_

_I, I looked into your eyes and saw_

_a world that does not exist_

_I looked into your eyes and saw_

_A world i wish i was in_

_I'll never find some quite as touched as you"_

Los días siguientes al incidente de la piscina transcurrieron tranquilos. Sena había comenzado a preguntarse si la 'animada' actitud de Shin no habría sido un sueño febril que se apoderó de él por culpa de la enfermedad. Cada vez que se lo había cruzado durante los días posteriores su actitud había vuelto a ser la de inmutable seriedad de siempre. Y en parte, Sena daba gracias por ello.

Se despertó asustado cuando un golpe seco hizo retumbar la pared contra la cual estaba colocada su cama. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada, creyendo que tal vez lo había soñado cuando, de repente, volvió a sonar otro un poco más bajo. Frunció el ceño mientras salía de la cama y se frotaba los ojos.

Había dormido poco por culpa del escándalo que habían montado Monta, los hermanos, Kurita y Komusubi. Otro golpe, más corto, hizo retumbar levemente la pared y Sena le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada. No quería saber qué estaba pasando allí, fuese lo que fuese seguro que tenía que ver con sus compañeros de equipo y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que no quería formar parte de ello.

Se pasó los brazos por detras de la cabeza, estirándose como un felino. Cogió sus cosas junto a la bolsa de aseo y abrió la puerta de su habitación para encaminarse a las servicios que, lamentablemente, eran generales. Sena cruzó el pasillo pensando que Hiruma ya podría haberse estirado un poco y llevarlos a un hotel donde cada uno pudiese tener su propio baño pero, cuando pasó junto a la habitación de la cual provenían los ruidos matutinos se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

¿Había sido su imaginación o acababa de escuchar un gemido? Vaciló un momento antes de pegar el oído a la puerta, con la suerte que tenía seguro que abrirían la puerta en aquél instante pillándolo con las manos en la masa. La curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte y pegó las manos para apoyarse mejor y escuchar con más claridad.

"Ta-takami-san...¡Ah!"

Sena se enderezó, casi asustado y con los ojos muy abiertos recogió rápidamente su bolsa de aseo para largarse de allí lo antes posible. Sin duda, aquella había sido la voz de Sakuraba. Se había llevado una mano a la frente inconscientemente, perturbado por la sorpresa matutina. Cuando entró en el baño escuchó el sonido de una de las duchas. Sin prestarle atención sacó sus cosas de la bolsa, preparando su ropa y toallas. Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta pasándola por encima de su cabeza cuando el sonido del agua se apagó. Un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y mirada penetrante salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a la cadera. El agua caía desde su pelo empapado con vida propia. Sena le dedicó una mirada rápida antes de volverse para ocultar su sonrojo.

"S-Shin-san, buenos días", saludó Sena, sin estar demasiado seguro de querer girarse y encarar a un Shin Seijuurou casi desnudo. El linebacker no respondió y si Sena se hubiese girado habría visto un asentimiento de cabeza seco y corto en respuesta. No dijeron nada, Sena se dedicó a ordenar sus cosas con torpeza, que ya estaban ordenadas de por si. Todo con tal de no enfrentar al linebacker.

Se sonrojó más al recordar a los compañeros de equipo de Shin en la habitación contigua.

Maldita mente, maldita. Se la jugaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shin ya llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y se pasaba por encima de la cabeza la camiseta blanca de los Oujou. Sena se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?", preguntó Sena, por sacar algún tema de conversación. Shin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pasándose una toalla blanca por el pelo mojado.

"... Se ha cancelado", terminó respondiendo, frotándose la nuca con la toalla blanca.

Sena lo miró con sorpresa durante un momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Takami y Sakuraba no se han presentado, sin ellos no tenía sentido practicar las tácticas de Shogun." respondió, visiblemente cabreado. Sena se sonrojó fuertemente al escucharlo y volvió a fingir que buscaba algo en su bolsa de aseo con tal de no tener que enfrentar aquella mirada oscura y perturbadora. El recuerdo de Shin a escasos centímetros de sus labios le había sobrevenido al día siguiente. Cuanto más lúcido se sentía, más le perturbaba el recuerdo. En el momento había sonreído con tranquilidad, consumido por la fiebre. Allí, en el vestuario, le temblaban todas las extremidades.

"Ya veo.." respondió, intentado aparentar tranquilidad sin demasiado éxito. Shin le miró serio pero con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Sí, sí...", el linebacker entrecerró ligeramente la mirada pero se volvió, dándose por satisfecho con la respuesta. Cogió su bolsa y se aventuró a desaparecer por la puerta del Servicio.

"Estaré en el pabellón si deseas entrenar", concluyó, justo antes de salir del campo de visión de Sena.

Sena se quedó allí, de pie, mirando como un tonto el lugar por donde había desaparecido Shin. Se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar y terminó de desvestirse para entrar en la ducha.

Sus días de tranquilidad parecían estar llegando a su fin.

Sena por fin bajó al comedor, ya aseado y duchado, para desayunar con sus compañeros. Cuando entró en la gran estancia dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor en busca de caras amigas. Para sorpresa del runningback el comedor estaba casi vacío salvo por un chico alto y delgado de pelo oscuro que se llevaba una taza a los labios con cierta elegancia inherente a sus movimientos. Sena sonrió al verlo y se acercó a paso rápido.

"¡Yamato-kun!", llamó, con una gran sonrisa. El susodicho levantó la vista de la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

"Buenos días, Sena-kun."

"Buenos días"

"¿Vas a desayunar?"

"Sip, ¿cómo es que no hay nadie más?", Sena miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

"Uhm... Yo diría que están entrenando, o durmiendo. Cualquier opción es válida", le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, "yo acabo de llegar, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?"

Sena asintió varias veces con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento frente a Yamato, que tenía extendido un periódico abierto sobre la mesa. Sección de deportes.

"El partido es en una semana, ¿estás preparado?" preguntó Yamato, con el tono suave y neutral que usaba para todo. Sena dirigió una mirada significativa a la camarera que acababa de salir de la cocina antes de volverse para mirar a Yamato.

"¿Eh?, pues... Yo diría que sí. Sería un problema no estarlo a estas alturas, la verdad..." Sena rió nerviosamente, rascándose la sien como siempre hacía cuando quería quitarle importancia a cualquier conversación. Yamato asintió mientras volvía a llevarse la taza de café a los labios. Sena siempre había pensado que era un hombre extraordinariamente 'guapo'.

Sus ojos almendrados pero claros siempre encontraban la forma de hacerse paso hasta las profundidades de su mente, poniéndolo nervioso. El pelo revuelto y oscuro le caía suavemente por encima de los ojos y su expresión era tranquila y sonriente, como siempre.

Yamato pareció captar la mirada atenta de Sena y levantó la vista.

"¿Qué ocur-", no pudo terminar la frase cuando una camarera sonriente se acercó con papel y lápiz.

"¿Qué desean?"

Sena preguntó con timidez si servían arroz para el desayuno y la chica asintió agradablemente, volviendo a la cocina. Charló un rato más con Yamato, que no dejaba de bombardearlo a preguntas sobre cómo iba su entrenamiento con Shin.

"Él es... bueno... especial", concluyó Sena, en una de esas.

Yamato seguía sonriendo.

"No hace falta que lo jures.", Sena sonrió cálidamente mientras pensaba en la forma de describir a Shin, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Yamato.

"Es simple, tiene objetivos y una vez tiene los medios para lograrlos pone todo su empeño en llevarlos a cabo. Es... sobrehumano. Siempre parece estar entrenando, ¡y es increíble!, quiero decir, el resto de simples mortales necesitamos descanso y, bueno, no siempre tenemos ganas de entrenar. Es como si no conociese la pereza, su determinación es... ", intentó buscar una buena palabra mientras se llevaba unos granos de arroz a los labios con los palillos, le brillaban los ojos".. es realmente admirable".

Yamato levantó ligeramente las cejas, con cierta diversión.

"Es el discurso más largo y seguro que te he escuchado dar jamás", Yamato se rió mientras Sena se sonrojaba un poco. Continuó, "ojalá alguien hablase así de mi a mis espaldas, con esa admiración".

"Pe-pero Yamato-kun, tú también eres increíble", Sena desvió la vista a la mesa, algo nervioso, el otro chico lo miró, sereno, esperando a que continuase, "quiero decir, cuando jugamos la Christmas Bowl la Carga César me pareció tan..." levantó la vista un momento y Yamato lo miraba con atención, había algo extraño e intenso en su mirada, "... terrorífico como el Trident Tackle de Shin-san ..."

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante los siguientes segundos, inmediatamente Yamato se echó a reír, haciendo disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

"Me halagas, Sena-kun, yo la verdad...", el chico levantó la vista un instante y dejó la frase en el aire, atento a la figura que se acercaba por detrás de Sena. Una sonrisa amigable pero fría se dibujó en sus labios de forma inquietante, "buenos días, Seijuurou-kun."

Shin asintió con seriedad conforme se acercaba a la mesa.

"Hiruma está preparando un entrenamiento especial en el que debemos estar todos presentes", comenzó, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a Yamato, "debemos ir ahora".

"¡Claro!, Sena-kun y yo ya estábamos terminando de desayunar.", comentó Yamato, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada a Sena.

Sena, que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, sentía que la tensión entre los dos chicos se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ser repartida en raciones. Shin le dedicó una mirada rápida, como si estuviese analizando su expresión y en seguida volvió a mirar a Yamato, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Había algo allí que no parecía gustarle a Shin. Yamato en cambio se levantó de la silla dedicándole una sonrisa a Shin fría como un témpano. Una vez estuvieron ambos de pie, imponentes y enormes, uno ligeramente más musculoso que el otro, bajaron la vista casi a la vez hacia Sena.

"¿Has terminado, Sena-kun?", Sena dejó el poco arroz que le quedaba, incapaz de tragar un bocado más bajo aquella repentina presión. Se levantó con torpeza, sintiéndose pequeño entre los dos estudiantes. Yamato le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención mientras caminaban. Shin frunció el ceño, arrugando ligeramente la nariz en un gesto imperceptible para los demás al ver el movimiento de Yamato.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que puede querer Hiruma?"

Sena giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa ladeada.

"No tengo ni idea, Hiruma-san nunca cuenta qué está planeando hasta que finalmente lo lleva a cabo." Yamato retiró la mano y los tres chicos caminaron en silencio hasta el pabellón. Al parecer eran los últimos, todos los estudiantes de Deimon, Hakushu, Oujou, Wild Gunmans y Kyoshin esperaban pacientemente, charlando unos con otros cuando Shin, Sena y Yamato llegaron. Sena espió con la mirada a Sakuraba y Takami, que estaban apartados de los demás. Takami sonreía y Sakuraba desviaba la vista, avergonzado.

Era tan obvio que casi rozaba lo ridículo.

Monta fue el primero en advertir la presencia del runningback, lanzándose a por él en un abrazo amigable.

"¡Sena! Ayer lo pasamos genial MAX, ¡tendrías que haberte venido con nosotros!", Sena le dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que se lo habían pasado genial, lo había oído todo, por eso mismo le había costado tanto conciliar el sueño.

"Estaba bastante cansado después del entrenamiento con Shin-san...", Monta asintió con efusividad y al ver a Hiruma salir por la puerta del vestuario arrastró a Sena hasta donde estaban Kurita y los demás estudiantes de Deimon entre risas y bromas. Shin y Yamato se quedaron solos.

Shin aún miraba la escena con seriedad.

"Seijuurou-kun, deberías tener en mente que el pequeño Eyeshield no tiene tu resistencia", comentó Yamato, mientras observaba la escena con una sonrisa perpetua. Shin se volvió dándole la espalda.

"No es asunto tuyo"

"Quien sabe", terminó Yamato, alejándose con una sonrisa hasta los chicos de Hakushu. Marco comentaba algo con Gaou, que sonreía como un verdadero psicópata.

Shin se encaminó hacia los chicos de Oujou.

No llegó a oír cómo Sakuraba le susurraba a Takami "¡Ahí viene!, ha sido todo tu culpa, más te vale darle una buena explicación". El quarterback recibió a Shin con una sonrisa y comenzó a contarle la historia del pobre despertador que se quedó sin pilas en medio de la noche. Shin ni siquiera los miraba, sólo escuchaba. Miró a Yamato, que estaba de espaldas, aquello atrajo la atención de Takami, que rápidamente siguió la dirección de su mirada con curiosidad.

Hiruma inmediatamente se subió a un banco de madera disparando su Avtomat Kalashnikova hacia el techo del pabellón.

"¡Escuchadme bien, malditos idiotas, porque comienza el verdadero entrenamiento para vencer a esos jodidos americanos!"

Los estudiantes dejaron de cuchichear para mirarlo conforme comenzaba a explicar en qué iba a consistir.


	3. Simple Man'

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield**** 21** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Riichiro****Inagaki** y **Yusuke****Murata****.**

Este capítulo es para NaruSaku's fan. Porque... porque gracias a sus comentarios he seguido escribiendo :D Posiblemente lo habría dejado al no recibir ninguna respuesta xD

Simple Man' de Lynyrd Skynyrd

* * *

><p><span>Capí<span>tulo 3

_"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul,_

_And you can do this if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself._

_Follow your heart and nothing else"_

El entrenamiento que les había preparado Hiruma había sido infernal. Lo dejó exhausto, más que exhausto, sin vida, seco, muerto. Muertísimo. Era de noche y todavía seguían en el pabellón entrenando y cuando finalmente Hiruma dio por terminada la sesión todos se retiraron arrastrando los pies en silencio. Sena estaba seguro de que esa noche Monta y Kurita no celebrarían ninguna 'fiesta'. Se despidieron brevemente unos de otros, la mayoría se fue demasiado cansado para si quiera decir adiós, sólo Yamato se acercó para darle una palmadita en el hombro y pronunciar con los labios las palabras "buenas noches" en un hilo imperceptible de voz. Sena le devolvió el "¡buenas noches!" sin mediar palabra, dejó que una sonrisa vaga pero amable fuese la respuesta.

Shin aún se quedó en el pabellón para seguir entrenando, dedicándole una mirada envenenada a la espalda de Yamato.

Sena se arrastró a duras penas hasta su habitación, sacando fuerzas de donde no había para darse una ducha y desplomarse sobre la cama, ya inconsciente antes de siquiera tocar las sábanas.

Cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar el runningback emitió un quejido de dolor, lamentándose en susurros. Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose a un lado de la cama y apagando el despertador. Se caía de sueño.

Un golpe hizo retumbar la pared contigua a la cabecera de su cama. Sena entrecerró la mirada y murmurando un "no... puede... ser" hundió la cabeza en la almohada, le dolían hasta las pestañas por el ejercicio del día anterior. Se sentía inmensamente desgraciado, cansado, somnoliento y traumatizado.

Inmediatamente cogió la almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza para no escuchar los quejidos del receptor y, en definitiva, todo el coro de sonidos que conformaba el sexo matutino de Takami y Sakuraba.

Para terminar la faena, el hundir la cabeza en la almohada durante varios minutos para no escuchar a la pareja de Oujou hizo que todos sus doloridos músculos se relajasen.

Demasiado.

Las sábanas estaban calientes, eran cómodas, le dolía la cabeza y le dolían las piernas. Inhaló inconscientemente el aroma de las sábanas limpias y volvió a dormirse. Así de fácil.

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando un leve "toc toc" sonó en su puerta. Se pasó una mano por la cara, muerto de sueño y cansancio.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alzó la cabeza como si tuviese un resorte en el cuello y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tropezando con las sábanas que se le habían enrollado en una pierna y cayendo al suelo. Con un montón de ruido se levantó del suelo y se agarró desesperadamente al pomo de la puerta. Tiró de él y allí estaba Shin. Que lo miraba ligeramente consternado.

"¿Estás bien? He escuchado mucho ruido y...", Sena sonrió, cansado mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, debía tener un aspecto horrible, intentó no mantener contacto visual con Shin. Eso le ayudaría a sentirse menos ridículo.

"E-estoy bien", Shin frunció ligeramente el ceño, "¿qué hora es?".

"Las diez de la mañana", contestó el linebacker. Sena se dio una bofetada mental al recordar que había quedado con Shin a las siete en el pabellón.

"Lo-lo siento mucho, Shin-san... yo...", se sentía avergonzado y terriblemente mal. La mirada seria de su eterno rival no ayudaba mucho "... me quedé dormido", se incinó en reverencias repetitivas rápidas y cortas, Shin no hizo nada.

"Venía a comprobar que estabas bien, temía que hubieses recaído", comentó seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta, Sena se sonrojó, la preocupación de Shin hizo que se le llenase el estómago de mariposas (sólo un poco), "cuando termines de asearte y desayunar estaré en el pabellón entrenando" y como vino se marchó. Sena cerró la puerta con una expresión amarga.

Malditos estudiantes de Oujou. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

La mirada de reproche que le lanzó a la pobre pared inanimada contigua a la cabecera de su cama estaba absolutamente injustificada.

Shin era un hombre que expresaba la mayor parte de sus sentimientos frunciendo el ceño, alegría, tristeza, disconformidad, confusión, enfado, determinación y hasta excitación (si se diese el caso). Parecía una forma adecuada y sencilla de transmitir todo lo que ocurría dentro de él y todos lo sabían, es por esto que nadie sospechó nada cuando el linebacker frunció el ceño por quinta vez aquella mañana al ver como Yamato se acercaba a Sena con una sonrisa amable.

A lo lejos Gaou, Kurita y Banba competían por ver quién podía levantar más peso durante más tiempo. Chuubou los miraba con ojos brillantes y Mizumachi ya se había quitado los pantalones a un lado mientras los hacía girar en el aire, animando a Komusubi, que también participaba. Marco estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y la chaqueta del traje sobre los enormes hombros del uniforme, sonreía con seguridad a un Hiruma que había puesto el cañon de una AK-47 contra su pecho. Parecía estar diciéndole algo importante, o terrible. O ambas. Marco no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

Takami y Kid practicaban con Sakuraba y Tetsuma una serie de pases en otro extremo del enorme pabellón.

Yamato bebió agua de una botella, pasándose una toalla por el cuello y tendiéndole la botella de vuelta al pequeño Eyeshield, que sonreía.

Shin lo miraba todo desde un rincón, mientras ejercitaba los brazos en una máquina de pesas.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sena seguía hablando con Yamato.

Shin tiró más fuerte de las pesas juntando sus antebrazos frente a él y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Pasó otro minuto, más largo que todos los anteriores juntos y Shin se levantó de la susodicha máquina. Dio un par de zancadas en dirección a la 'pareja', fruncía el ceño.

"¡Shin-san!", Sena le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al verlo llegar, "e-estaba esperando a que terminases para preguntarte si querías correr en el cuadrilátero", Shin bajó la vista desde Yamato hasta Sena, que se puso más nervioso cuando la mirada oscura lo escudriñó con lo que el runningback estaba seguro de que era enfado. ¿Por qué estaba Shin enfadado con él?.

"Está bien", declaró con una expresión ligera-muy ligeramente- más relajada.

El cuadrilátero consistía básicamente en Shin persiguiendo a Sena, siempre sobre la línea blanca de un cuadrado pintado especialmente para ello en una sala de entrenamiento apartada, Sena debía correr a máxima velocidad durante el mayor tiempo posible hasta que se cansase lo suficiente para ser atrapado por Shin.

Sus tiempos habían mejorado mucho desde que empezaron a practicar en el cuadrilátero, cada vez aguantaba más.

Yamato le dedicó una brevísima mirada a Shin y luego se dio la vuelta levantando una mano

"Hasta luego, Sena-kun"

"Ehr, ¡hasta luego Yamato-kun!"

Shin se dio la vuelta, repentinamente enfadado, para dirigirse al cuadrilátero. Sena le siguió el paso con curiosidad.

"Shin-san, ¿ocurre algo?"

"No."

"...Uhm..."

Anduvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, apartada y fría. Cuando entraron el eco de sus pasos llenó el vacío del lugar. Los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo, ya lejanos, se apagaron por completo cuando Sena cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Shin dejó su bolsa de deporte a un lado y se puso de rodillas para sacar unos guantes negros.

"Ehm, ¿Shin-san?", el aludido alzó la vista con calma.

"Yo..ehm... tú...", Sena se sonrojó un poco mientras intentaba explicarse, parecía estar sufriendo para decirlo, "yo... ¿te he hecho algo?, quiero decir... ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

Shin lo miró con cierta sorpresa mientras se erguía cuan largo era.

"No", contestó al instante, sin siquiera pensárselo. La velocidad de la respuesta cortó a Sena, que no sabía si se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban.

"Yo...", levantó la vista, dejando su bolsa junto a la de Shin, "yo creo que te ocurre algo".

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos durante los cuáles Shin no apartó la vista de los ojos de Sena y viceversa. Por fin se volvió para dirigirse al cuadrilátero.

"Estoy bien", se ajustó los guantes y Sena suspiró con resignación. Durante un instante había creído que Shin le respondería con la verdad. Era obvio que algo preocupaba al linebacker.

Andó hasta el centro del cuadrilátero con paso firme, se pasó un brazo por encima de la cabeza y con la otra mano tiró de su codo hacia abajo, estirándose. Sena cogió aire, preparándose para el ejercicio mientras se acercaba con un pasos cortos y nerviosos. Shin bajó la vista hasta sus piernas con una cara que, a priori, asustó un poco al runningback.

"¿Por qué estás temblando?"

"Yo-no-no... no ", hubiese querido poder terminar la frase con un 'no estoy temblando' pero era tan obvio que realmente lo estaba que ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Shin bajó los brazos y se acercó, Sena dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

Shin paró en seco, soprendido por el gesto y levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Sena maldijo el acto involuntario, tragando saliva. Shin lo miraba con una expresión seria, sólo que distinta, impasible, sólo que extraña.

Indescifrable

Sena perdió los nervios por culpa del silencio.

"Yo-yo, lo siento mucho, Shin-san, c-creo que no... no me siento bien", se dio la vuelta cogiendo sus cosas con el corazón acelerado y huyó como el cobarde que era bajo la mirada sorprendida de un silencioso Shin Seijuurou.

Las fuerzas volvieron a sus piernas cuando tuvo que correr para huir del ridículo que acababa de hacer. Subió las escaleras junto al comedor corriendo y al poco escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

"¿¡Sena-kun!"

Sena siguió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás hasta que llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él, apoyó la espalda en ella y se dejó caer lentamente con el corazón acelerado y las rodillas temblando.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Un acto reflejo del pasado, una costumbre antigua.

Huir.

Pero él se había convertido en una persona que ya no huía de las cosas, ¿verdad?

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué había huído?

Era Shin Seijuurou. No iba a hacerle nada.

Era Shin Seijuurou, su rival, el hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo. En los últimos días habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, ¿a qué había venido esto? ¿le odiaba? ¿querría volver a entrenar con él alguna vez? ¿se lo perdonaría?

Era Shin Seijuurou, ¿cómo iba a volver a mirarle a los ojos?

Era Shin.

Shin.

Sena abrió un poco los ojos, como si acabase de tener una revelación.

Shin.

Toc, toc toc.

Sena se volvió, sorprendido, se puso en pie y tragó saliva antes de coger el pomo de la puerta con determinación. Tenía que darle una explicación al linebacker.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Yamato estaba delante de él, con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Sena...?"

"Oh, Yamato-kun, ¿qué-qué ocurre?", Yamato sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Dímelo tú, te acabo de ver corriendo con cara de haber visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí... ", Yamato iba a responder algo cuando escuchó los pasos a su derecha de un hombre alto y seguro. Entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"Yamato, necesito hablar con Sena en privado", al runningback le dieron escalofríos cuando Shin pronunció su nombre con aquella calma. Yamato volvió la vista para buscar la aprobación de Sena, que asintió.

"E-está bien", Yamato le lanzó una mirada insegura antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse de allí y Shin se colocó donde antes había estado el otro chico.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Eh? Sí", Sena se hizo a un lado rápidamente para dejar al linebacker entrar en su habitación, que entró mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Sena cerró la puerta y cogió aire.

"Lo siento, Shin-san"

El chico atrapó su mirada y lo mantuvo allí, sin dejarle escapar.

"No me siento molesto, no tienes que disculparte", Sena dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo con alivio, Shin seguía mirándole a los ojos y había algo extraño en ellos. Algo... conmovedor, "si no te sientes cómodo conmigo puedo hablar con Hiruma para que otra persona corra contigo en el cuadrilátero...", su tono era calmado, serio, pero había algo en su mirada. Sena insistía, había algo. Algo que lo entristeció, "... como Yamato".

El runninback negó con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa triste.

"No, no", un peso parecía haber desaparecido de los hombros del linebacker conforme Sena habló, "estoy bien así... contigo", se apresuró a añadir, nervioso, "entrenando".

Shin dio media vuelta para encaminarse hasta la puerta y de espaldas, sin volverse, le habló.

"Hemos perdido tiempo de entrenamiento, estaré abajo para recuperarlo cuando estés preparado", Sena casi, y sólo casi, habría jurado que Shin 'sonreía' cuando cerró la puerta tras él.


	4. I do'

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece.

I do' de Susie Suh

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4<span>

_"I dont know what am i doing here_

_Theres a shadow in my place_

_Maybe now everything will be so clear_

_you shed light into this empty space_

_and all I am all I have_

_doesnt even matter now_

_I cant understand I feel this way_

_but I do, I do"_

Después del partido contra América todos volvieron a Japón con la promesa de verse a menudo, quedar y compartir recuerdos, tal vez jugar un partido amistoso y en definitiva, no perder el contacto. Otros, como Agon y Marco, se limitaron a desparecer ignorando a los demás. Otros como Hiruma, Kurita y Takami se graduaban semanas después de la vuelta a casa y debían viajar a sus respectivas Universidades.

Era una verdadera pena, Deimon lo tendría difícil ese año, el último de Sena, para ganar partidos sin su quarterback demoníaco y su hombre estrella de línea. Antes de las vacaciones de Verano los chicos de Deimon habían acordado que Yukimitsu era la persona adecuada para sucederle. Al fin y al cabo había aprendido del mejor, aunque tímido y mucho menos carismático que Hiruma, Yukimitsu sorprendía a sus compañeros con estrategias arriesgadas pero brillantes y unos tiros que, en realidad, no estaban tan mal.

Sena pasó el verano entrenando con Yukimitsu, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Tougano y Komusubi, se animaban a diario con el pensamiento de que encontrarían a las personas adecuadas para llenar las vacantes y que, un año más, si no ganaban al menos seguirían pasándolo igual de bien o mejor.

Durante el verano que siguió al partido contra América Sena había recibido llamadas de Mizumachi, Kakei, Yamato, Panther, Riku, Unsui y hasta del propio Clifford. Había quedado unas cuantas veces con Yamato, que siempre que podía se acercaba a su barrio para verle y salir.

Incluso en una ocasión se encontró con todo el equipo de los Devil Bats frente a la puerta de su casa, con Riku y Kakei incluídos, para salir todos juntos y recordar grandes momentos.

El verano había pasado rápido y tranquilo, casi tres meses de descanso académico, que no físico.

Tres meses.

Sin saber de Shin.

Lo cierto es que Sena había esperado mantener el contacto con Shin más que con nadie pero una vez llegaron al Aeropuerto de Tokio, no volvió a verle ni a saber de él.

Aquello había sido... decepcionante.

¡Y lo había intentado! Recorrió las rutas por las que alguna vez se había cruzado con Shin a distintas horas del día, había visitado todos los gimnasios cercanos y hasta había ido a Oujou en varias ocasiones con la excusa de saludar a todos y verle.

Nada.

Nada de nada. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Era altamente probable que el linebacker no le hubiese dedicado ni un pensamiento al chico en todo ese tiempo, Sena se amargaba pensando que Shin sólo había entrenado con él porque era el runningback de Japón, porque era rápido pero... ¿Para qué iba a querer verle en su tiempo libre?

Quedaban dos semanas para el comienzo del nuevo curso académico y todo lo sucedido en América le parecía algo lejano y antiguo. Lo cierto es que se había llegado a comportar como un verdadero idiota cuando miraba atrás en perspectiva. Primero con el espectáculo de la Piscina y luego con huir de los entrenamientos, ¿se podía ser más imbécil? Qué demonios, se merecía la indiferencia de Shin.

En un intento por exprimir al máximos sus vacaciones había pasado el día con Riku en el distrito de Seibu y habían cenado juntos, se lo había pasado realmente bien.

Tenían tantos recuerdos del colegio, Riku y él habían sido amigos inseparables unos años atrás. Sena se preguntaba qué les había pasado para separarse tan bruscamente. No habría sido tan difícil mantener el contacto. Poco después de despedirse de su amigo y caminar hasta la parada del autobús se perdió en millares de recuerdos mientras paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya había anochecido.

Llegó a la parada y comprobó el horario, siguiendo con el dedo sobre el papel el nombre del distrito Deimon y la línea que lo llevaba hasta las horas.

Maldición.

Frunció el ceño emitiendo un quejido. El último autobús había pasado hacía media hora. Miró su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse una vez más de la hora y suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que volver caminando. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle y tuvo un escalofrío al darse cuenta de lo abandonado que estaba aquello. Sólo las farolas iluminaban círculos de luz sobre la calle oscura. Estaba solo.

Eran tres kilómetros hasta Deimon, no sería un gran problema. Si corría aprovecharía para estirar las piernas y no le vendría mal como ejercicio antes de meterse en la cama.

Apoyado en el poste de la parada de autobús comenzó a hacer estiramientos, hizo crujir su cuello moviéndolo a un lado y a otro, los hombros, los brazos, las piernas y la espalda. Dio un par de saltitos como intentando entrar en calor y comenzó a trotar, poco después, a correr.

No quiso ir a máxima velocidad y se dedicó a hacer más jogging que otra cosa. Cuando llevaba un rato corriendo pasó cerca del río junto a la tienda de deportes, aquél lugar donde Hiruma los había mandado a él y a Monta a por material y habían terminado persiguiendo a unos ladrones con la ayuda de Shin. El pensamiento lo entristeció, recordando de nuevo la indiferencia del linebacker. La luna coloreaba y desdibujaba líneas plateadas sobre la superficie del agua, Sena dejó de correr.

Un chico estaba sentado junto a la orilla del río, vestía con ropa de deporte cómoda y de colores claros, su pelo corto parecía estar hecho de la misma oscuridad que fluía río abajo y su piel, de la misma luz que se reflejaba en ella. Era como una aparición.

Sena se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, sorprendido, debatiéndose entre si debía o no debía. Al final la emoción ganó la partida.

"¿Shin-san?", el chico se volvió y a Sena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"¿Disculpe?", su nariz era halagüeña y sus ojos pequeñísimos. Sena se apresuró a disculparse con una reverencia, a unos metros del chico.

"Perdone, le confundí con alguien", el chico asintió antes de volverse para observar el agua y Sena siguió corriendo, más lentamente que antes. La decepción le pesaba en los pies.

Corrió más y más lentamente hasta simplemente andar. Volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y miró a su alrededor, las calles estaban vacías, había poca luz. Un frío inusual para la época le puso la piel de gallina, revolviéndose dentro de la chaqueta. Le quedaba el consuelo de saber que tarde o temprano vería a Shin en algún partido, ¿cuál era el próximo partido de Deimon y Oujou? Debía preguntárselo a Yukimitsu, apuntó mentalmente, y aunque los Oujou no jugasen contra ellos al menos tenía la excusa de poder decir que quería ver cómo jugaba el nuevo equipo de Oujou sin su quarterback.

Patético.

Shin estaría en casa, haciendo Dios sabe qué y pensando en Dios sabe qué salvo en Sena. Y allí estaba él. Haciendo el tonto.

Suspiró al llegar a su calle, en el fondo había tenido la esperanza de encontrárselo 'por sorpresa' en su camino de vuelta. Habría estado bien.

Sólo verle de nuevo.

Caminó frente a las casas vecinas y llegó hasta su jardín, abrió la puertecita y sacó las llaves del bolsillo para entrar en casa. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta escuchó a su padre saludarle desde la cocina, Sena devolvió el saludo mientras colgaba su chaqueta y entró en la cocina.

"¿Dónde está mamá?", su padre se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

"Tus tíos necesitaban una canguro de imprevisto y tu madre ha querido hacerles el favor."

"Oh", Sena se acercó a la nevera para servirse un vaso de agua. Estaba sediento.

"¿Qué tal el día?", Sena bebió y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera.

"Ha estado bien, hacía tiempo que no hablaba tanto con Riku", su padre medio sonrió, sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

"No sé porqué ese chico nunca terminó de caerme bien"

"Papá...", el padre sólo sonrió en respuesta.

"No lo sé, es sólo que siempre parece estar tramando algo", Sena se echó a reír débilmente mientras limpiaba el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

"Me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches, papá", su padre asintió.

"Buenas noches"

Cuando subía las escaleras su padre se asomó rápidamente a la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Sena!"

El chico se giró un momento. Su padre continuó.

"Erhn, acabo de acordarme, esta tarde ha venido un chico preguntando por ti" Sena estaba de pie sobre unos escalones por encima de su padre.

"Oh, ¿quién?"

"Un tal... creo que era, ¿Shin Shiryu?", Sena abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Shin Seijuurou?"

"Eso, dijo que volvería mañana por la mañana", compuso un gesto pensativo, "dijo algo de entrenar, aunque ¿no se supone que aún no entrenas?", su padre se encogió de hombros antes de volver a desaparecer por la cocina, añadió gritando "¡Ah! ¡Y dijo que vendría a las ocho!" y Sena se quedó allí plantado, mirando la nada.

Tardó varios minutos en analizar la información y lentamente se volvió para subir las escaleras con parsimonia. Llegó a su habitación y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama se quedó mirando el techo y cómo las aspas del ventilador comenzaban a girar lentamente sobre su cabeza.

Sonreía.

Aquella mañana se despertó más pronto de lo normal, casi con un salto salió de la cama y fue a meterse en la ducha con un humor excelente. Su madre, que pasaba por allí con la canasta de la ropa sucia en las manos se quedó mirándolo con expresión sorprendida. Sena salió del baño ya vestido y aseado, enérgico y radiante. Incluso parecía tararear tontamente una canción.

Su madre parecía divertida.

"Buenos días..."

"¡Buenos días!"

Su madre sólo se rió por lo bajo mientras se alejaba bajando las escaleras. Sena se apresuró a limpiar y ordenar su habitación. Cuando ya hubo terminado fue a la cocina para desayunar, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Su padre ya se había ido a trabajar y su madre ya le había servido un cuenco de arroz, que esperaba humeante sobre la mesa. Sin decir nada pero con un buen humor evidente se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?", su madre tomó asiento frente a él y también se llevó unos granos de arroz a los labios con los palillos.

"Voy a entrenar con Shin-san", Sena miró instintivamente el reloj en la pared de la cocina. Eran las ocho menos cuarto. Aquello, por alguna razón, lo hizo sentir impaciente. No podía esperar.

Su madre se reía, había algo malicioso en su tono.

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía de tan buen humor... ", arrastró las palabras mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado y, con un sugerente tono cargado de oscuro interés le comentó suavemente, "Voy a tener que conocer a ese Shin-san..."

Sena levantó la mirada, algo confuso.

"Erhm, bueno, tiene que estar al llegar... Ahora podrás verlo".

"Ajá, ajá". Su madre se rió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y Sena entrecerró la mirada.

Padres. Siempre se dan cuenta de todo.

Sena aún seguía mirando con sospecha a su madre, que parecía disfrutar terriblemente de un chiste interno, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

El runningback se levantó tan rápido de la silla que casi tropieza con ella llevándose la mesa por delante, puso su mejor sonrisa y tiró del pomo de la puerta.

"¡Shi-"

¿Qué?

La cara de Sakuraba era un poema, entreabrió los labios lentamente, con una ceja enarcada y el 'buenos días' se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

"¿Shi?"

"Eh...Buenos días, Sakuraba-san..." el tono de decepción en la voz de Sena era tan obvio que Sakuraba no pudo más que sonreír medio divertido.

"Menudo entusiasmo... esto, eh, ¿interrumpo algo? ¿pasa algo? eh.. -Sakuraba estaba descolocado por el extraño encuentro y simplemente se ciñó a lo que le habían ordenado -bueno... uhm, venía a decirte que hay entrenamiento en Oujou, un partido improvisado para, uhm, ya sabes, empezar a calentar. Tengo entendido que Monta, Jumonji y Komusubi van, es opcional pero... bueno... será divertido".

Sena asintió con un leve sonrojo, muerto de verguenza.

"Eh, ¡sí, claro!, dame un momento, necesito coger mi uniforme entonces y-"

"Oh, no, no tienes porqué, vas a usar el uniforme de Oujou".

Sena le dedicó una mirada de interrogación. Sakuraba continuó, "la cosa está en que los equipos ya están hechos y... bueno... " sonrió tímidamente " sólo nos falta un runningback y te queríamos pedir que jugases este amistoso con el equipo de Oujou. Creo que Shin vino ayer a pedírtelo pero... ¿no estabas?, eso creo." Sena sonrió ante la idea de jugar de nuevo en el mismo equipo que Shin, vistiendo el uniforme de Oujou. Se le hacía raro.

"Bueno, ¡cojo entonces mi bolsa y nos vamos!", Sakuraba le devolvió una sonrisa radiante acompañada de una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Sakuraba insistió en coger el metro y sólo tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al instituto de Oujou, hablaron brevemente de lo que habían hecho durante el verano. Sakuraba había estado con Takami, ayudándole con todo el asunto de la Universidad y la mudanza. Había un algo triste en su mirada mientras lo decía y Sena sólo le dedicó un silencio comprensivo. Poco más podía hacer.

Cuando llegaron a Oujou Sena levantó la vista hacia la escuela con admiración, por muchas veces que viese el instituto siempre seguiría impresionándole su aspecto de catedral gótica.

Sakuraba lo condujo por los enormes pasillos, ahora vacíos, hasta el vestuario del equipo de fútbol. Puso una enorme bolsa negra en sus manos y le indicó la puerta por la que tenía que salir cuando acabase. Sakuraba cogió otra idéntica y se metió en la habitación contigua.

Lo primero que sacó de la bolsa fue una camiseta blanca, su diseño era el de Oujou, con sus franjas azules a los lados y un gran veintiuno en el centro, de color azul también. Sena la admiró unos segundos antes de ponérsela, lo cierto es que siempre le había gustado mucho la equipación de los Oujou White Knights, imponía respeto. El casco blanco que le habían preparado tenía una visera de color azul idéntica a la verde que usaba en Deimon.

Sena sintió que aquél había sido un detalle bonito y atento, fuese de quien fuese.

Cuando ya se hubo vestido por completo dedicó un segundo para mirarse al espejo. Parecía más grande, vestido de blanco impoluto de los pies a la cabeza. Más fuerte.

Atravesó la puerta que le había indicado Sakuraba y cruzó un largo pasillo hasta llegar al campo de Juego. El receptor de los Oujou ya estaba allí, lo primero que vio fue a Kid con la equipación blanca y sonrió por lo extraño, a lo lejos no le costó identificar a Monta vistiendo una equipación negra, con el mismo diseño que el de Oujou pero de colores invertidos. Las franjas eran blancas, en vez de azules. Marco también estaba, vestía de negro como su compañero. Yamato, que también llevaba la equipación invertida de Oujou se acercó al verlo con una sonrisa.

"¡Sena-kun!", el susodicho sonrió en respuesta.

"Yamato-kun, cuánto tiempo", el chico de Teikoku le dedicó una mirada impresionada de arriba a abajo.

"¡Estás increíble! Definitivamente deberías llevar esta equipación más a menudo..." Sena se sonrojó bajo la visera azul y dio gracias al Cielo porque nadie pudiese notarlo.

"Eh, gracias..."

Un chico con gorra hizo sonar el silbato que llevaba colgado del cuello y gritó, "¡Comenzamos en dos minutos!"

Yamato le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sena antes de alejarse de allí para reunirse con su equipo, no sin antes desearle suerte.

Sena se volvió justo cuando el número cuarenta salía del mismo pasillo por el que él había venido. Contuvo la respiración.

"¡Shin-san!"

El susodicho levantó la cabeza antes de ponerse el casco, le había crecido el pelo durante el verano y lo llevaba un poco por encima de los hombros. El flequillo negro le caía sobre los ojos intensificando su mirada hasta lo imposible. Su gesto serio seguía ahí, pero hubo algo en la intensidad de su mirada que hizo a Sena sentir que se alegraba de verle.

"Kobayakawa Sena", murmuró Shin a modo de saludo. Un segundo después le miraba de arriba a abajo tal y como había hecho Yamato pero, en este caso, Sena se acaloró con un sentimiento de nerviosismo en el pecho. El runningback se acercó y Shin se puso el casco.

"¿Qué tal el verano, Shin-san?"

El chico hizo una mueca rara, no parecía haber sido de su agrado.

"He estado en Inglaterra con mi familia. Me habría gustado... entrenar más", su tono seguía siendo serio, incluso cuando añadió , "aquí", mirándolo a los ojos tras la visera azul durante una milésima de segundo antes de bajar la vista a sus guantes lleno de calma.

"Oh...", ¿por eso no había visto a Shin en todo el verano? Sena no encontraba palabras para expresar su alivio, "bueno, no te has perdido nada interesante", rió de buen humor mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, como siempre hacía, "¿y cuándo has vuelto de Inglaterra?"

"Ayer."

¿Ayer? ¿Ayer no había ido a su casa? ¿Había ido a verle nada más llegar a Tokio?

Kid les hizo señas para que se acercaran, a lo lejos, comenzando a discutir la estrategia para el partido.

Caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban los demás.


	5. Overdose'

Ele cuenta lentamente con los dedos, "ey, tengo DOS LECTORES :D, puede que tres, con suerte, pero bah, tengo más que suficiente. Mientras haya un sólo anónimo ahí fuera leyéndome continuaré escribiendo y actualizando a diario ò_ó

Anyway, espero que os guste :D Como ya hice unos caps atrás agradezco a **NaruSaku****'****s****fan** especialmente sus ánimos, por seguirme desde el principio. También a los lectores que se unen poco a poco, como **Hibary****-****Hiwatari**, autora de The Subway. Fic que en parte me animó a empezar el mío propio y que sigo con ganas xD

¡Tengo en mente que este fic aún ha de durar mucho y sólo será posible gracias a vosotros!

Deseadme suerte en mi examen de Cálculo (whut xD) y recordad que los 30 segundos que tardáis en escribir un review contribuyen a hacerme inmensamente feliz :D

Bueno, a leer.

**Disclaimer****:** Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece. Pero este es mi fic, y como es mi fic ocurrirá lo que yo quiera que ocurra. Eso incluye ingentes cantidades de delicioso contenido homosexual.

Overdose' de Hurt.

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo<span>__ 5 (¿__Oda __al __pelo __de __Shin-san__?)_

_"I'll take one, 'cause I needed to feel it so much_

_I had an emotional crutch, but_

_I'm feeling bored so I'll take some more_

_Cause nothing is happening_

_And once you told me that you loved me so much_

_I foolishly began to trust__"_

Lo cierto es que el partido había estado un tanto desequilibrado. Para ser sinceros colocar al que posiblemente era el mejor defensa-linebacker de Japón y al que era sí o sí el mejor runningback de su época en un mismo equipo convertía las posibilidades de victoria del otro equipo en imaginarias como poco. Riku fue incapaz de pasar una sola vez a un Shin Seijuurou que había vuelto brillante de las vacaciones, por otro lado la Carga César de Yamato, que tantos problemas le había causado en la Christmas Bowl, una vez Sena le hubo pillado el tranquillo, fue ridículamente fácil de esquivar.

El marcador apuntaba 40-6, Marco y Monta habían conseguido anotar un touchdown gracias a un espectacular pase largo, Sena había anotado cuatro touchdowns con la ayuda de Shin, que jugaba como leadblock en la ofensiva, corriendo siempre delante de él para apartar a los defensas que intentaban detener a Sena al más puro estilo 'Ballista'. Eran el dúo dorado.

El último touchdown de la primera parte lo anotó Sakuraba siguiendo las rutas que le había especificado Kid y Kotaro no falló ni uno solo de los puntos extras que seguían a cada touchdown llegando así a un total de 40 puntos.

Durante los veinte minutos de descanso que seguían al final de la primera parte la gente prefirió quedarse en el campo para charlar, Sena sin embargo fue a los vestuarios para quitarse el casco y echarse algo de agua en la cara, se sentía sofocado. Al fin y al cabo aún era Verano.

Cuanto entró en los vestuarios dejó el casco a un lado mientras metía la cabeza bajo el grifo abierto con un pequeño jadeo de alivio. Al poco entró Shin, quitándose también el casco con un gesto de molestia. Sena se volvió con una sonrisa.

"¡Shin-san!", el alulido alzó la vista tranquilo mientras se quitaba los guantes, Sena en cambio estaba radiante, "menudo equipo hacemos eh", Sena se tomó la libertad de darle con el codo a Shin con camaradería. Estaba de demasiado buen humor para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el tonto. Shin sólo curvó (milimétricamente) los labios hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba en un banco bajo y alargado.

"Sí."

Acto seguido Shin se pasó las manos por el flequillo, que al estar húmedo por el esfuerzo quedó graciosamente revuelto y despeinado en todas direcciones. Sena apreció lo distinto que estaba Shin con sólo haberle crecido el pelo 5 centímetros demás con un ligero sonrojo. Shin se pasó una toalla por el cuello, parecía molesto. Sena se sentó a su lado, con su casco de visera azul entre las manos.

"¿O-ocurre algo?"

Shin volvió a pasarse las manos desnudas por el flequillo húmedo, que esta vez quedó tieso hacia delante de una forma que por poco hace colapsar a un Sena que estaba desarrollando serios problemas respiratorios y cardíacos por las inconscientes y adorables acciones de Shin.

"Este pelo..."

"...¿uhm?"

"Me molesta. No me deja ver." Sena no pudo evitar pensar que el chico exageraba un poco. No era TAN largo. De hecho el de Kakei era mucho más largo y no parecía molestarle, "me ha incordiado durante todo el partido", esta vez se volvió a revolver el pelo con ambas manos y un gesto de total seriedad, como si estuviese investigando aquella rareza. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo, peinándose hacia atrás. Sena estuvo a punto de desmayarse allí mismo y comenzó a preguntarse cuándo se había convertido en una 'fangirl' taquicárdica.

El pelo de Shin parecía tan... suave, negro, liso... Sena se relamió al ser consciente de que se estaba quedando sin saliva y tenía los labios secos. La cara de Shin era de total impasibilidad, se volvía a colocar los guantes con parsimonia bajo la mirada de un atento Sena, que se levantó cuando lo asaltó una idea 'brillante'.

"¿Has probado a peinártelo hacia el lado?"

Shin, que era un hombre de regias costumbres y siempre había llevado el flequillo por encima de los ojos arqueó una ceja interrogativa y seria. Sena corrió a rebuscar ruidosamente en su bolsa de deporte y sacó un peine sencillo y alargado, se lo tendió con una media sonrisa. Shin lo cogió lentamente, como si fuese un paquete bomba. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Lo cierto es que Shin había llevado el pelo tan corto durante toda su vida para no tener que perder tiempo en 'peinarse'. Al tener el pelo tan liso no se le había enrededo jamás y el hecho de que se duchase cada mañana era suficiente para no tener que prestarle ninguna otra atención.

Sólo era pelo, estaba allí porque tenía que estar.

Sena meditó un segundo sobre esto, comprendiendo mejor la mente sencilla del linebacker, al que realmente sólo le interesaba fortalecerse.

Shin aún sostenía el peine entre las manos con cierta inseguridad, el plástico débil del que estaba hecho crujió amenazante.

"¡Ehm!" Shin levantó la vista sorprendido hacia un Sena que había extendido la mano hacia el peine para quitárselo de entre las manos antes de que lo partiese por la mitad, "¿p-puedo?", preguntó tímidamente, levantando el peine con una mano.

Shin, sentado en el banquillo era sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que Sena, que estaba de pie frente a él. Lo miró largamente, meditando. Al final asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sena se acercó y Shin podría haber tocado la barbilla de Sena con la nariz y Sena, podría haber besado su frente. Con ambos brazos levantados sobre los hombros de Shin comenzó a ordenar el revoltijo (que en realidad le quedaba bastante bien) de pelo negro. Su pelo era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Deseó entrelazar los dedos con los mechos negros que caían a los lados de su rostro más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Shin miraba hacia arriba, con el ceño fruncido, hacia los labios de Sena.

Sena siguió peinándole con cuidado de no hacerle daño y no fue consciente de que los brazos de Shin habían comenzado a rodearlo, sin tocarlo. Shin estuvo a una pulgada de poner sus manos enguantadas sobre la espalda de Sena cuando éste se movió con una pequeña sonrisa y Shin retiró los brazos rápidamente.

"¡Ya está!", el runningback se alejó un momento para admirar su obra y tuvo que autofelicitarse. Shin era un hombre realmente guapo, el flequillo, peinado hacia un lado, le daba aire a famoso. Shin tenía una expresión seria pero relajada y Sena tuvo el presentimiento de que la próxima vez que lo viese ya se habría cortado el pelo. No cabía duda.

"Kobayakawa..."

"¿Si?"

Su mirada, inmutable y calmada, lo atravesaba.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

¿Qué?, Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?.

Un momento. Por favor. Por favor.

Sena está en shock. Dejen de leer, Ele, deja de escribir.

Un momento.

¿Qué?

Sena entreabrió los labios, casi boquiabierto mientras un sonrojo cubría casi la totalidad de su cara y su corazón comenzaba a sufrir taquicardias. Shin lo miraba con seriedad, sin apartar la vista.

"¿Qué...?"

"Sakuraba... me ha dicho que la única forma de saber si alguien realmente te gusta es... besándole", frunció el ceño, como si no acabase de entender esta parte, "al parecer... durante el beso... ocurre algo, y si no ocurre nada, es que realmente no te gusta la persona a la cual estás besando". Se quitó la toalla de los hombros, liberó a Sena de la fuerza de atracción gravitatoria de su mirada durante una milésima de segundo para dejar la toalla blanca a un lado y luego volvió a atraparlo.

"Yo..."

Shin esperó pacientemente a que Sena comenzase a respirar de nuevo, e intentase explicarse.

¿Y si a Shin no le gustaba? ¿Y si le besaba y no ocurría nada? ¿Y si Shin no sentía nada?, peor aún, ¿y si Sena sí lo sentía?, lo cierto es que siempre buscaba a Shin con la mirada, siempre quería jugar con él y contra él y en definitiva siempre quería estar rodeado de Shin. Si era amor, simple atracción o admiración hacia el hombre más increíble que había conocido jamás, no podía decirlo. Nunca le había pasado nada similar.

Sena no encontró fuerzas suficientes para si quiera decir 'sí', así que simplemente asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras temblaba como una hoja completamente sonrojado. Shin extendió los brazos hacia Sena, aún sentado en el banquillo, y atrajo a un Sena completamente obediente y sumiso hacia sí, las manos del linebacker subieron por su espalda, como si estuviese comprobando 'algo' y el corazón de Sena estaba comenzando a echar espumarajos por la boca dentro de su pecho.

De nuevo, Shin podía tocar la barbilla de Sena con la nariz, de forma absolutamente mortal e improvisada levantó la cabeza un poco, dejando caer un beso corto en la barbilla del runningback, que cerrando los ojos y temblando entre los brazos fuertes y seguros de Shin bajó instintivamente la cabeza hacia sus labios.

Shin los hizo encajar a la maldita perfección mientras tiraba de él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, Sena lamió con ternura el labio inferior de Shin cuando entreabrieron los labios a la vez en mitad del beso y un escalofrío de absoluto placer lo hizo temblar incontrolablemente, tuvo que colocar las manos en los hombros de Shin para no caerse y el linebacker dejó que su lengua se colase entre los pequeños labios entreabiertos, que se juntaron más y mejor que antes.

Shin lo pegó más hacia él en un impulso casi animal, no es que no quisiesen separarse, es que no podían. Sena perdió el equilibrió cuando las rodillas le fallaron y tuvo que apoyarlas a los lados de Shin y sentarse sobre él, que lo recibió gustoso al tenerlo más cerca. El beso áun no terminaba, eran un millar de besos dentro de uno sólo. Sena entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de Shin, sonrojado y tembloroso, entreabriendo los labios sumisamente a un Shin absolutamente instintivo. Cuando Sena se quedó sin aire tuvo que separarse para respirar con urgencia, jadeando sobre los labios de Shin.

El linebacker parecía febril, ido, serio pero extraño, también respiraba agitadamente y juntaron sus frentes en un abrazo del que no querían escapar.

Ninguno de los dos habló, con las frentes pegadas, con Sena aún sentado a horcajadas sobre Shin, con Shin en trance y rodeando con sus largos brazos el pequeño cuerpo del runningack y respirando mutuamente el aire ajeno no tenían absolutamente nada que decir.

Dios, amaba a ese hombre.

Shin abrió lentamente los ojos, a Sena siempre le habían parecido unos ojos extraños. Eran azules cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos pero se volvían oscuros a la sombra. Eran un océano tranquilo en medio de la noche.

"Sena...", su voz grave pareció, casi, sólo casi, resquebrajarse cuando dijo su nombre con una expresión de absoluta seriedad y los labios aún entreabiertos.

"¡Sena! ¿Estás ahí?, ¡la segunda parte va a comenzar!", la voz de Monta resonó molesta y chirriante al otro lado de la puerta, que el receptor golpeó con efusividad. Sena no quería responder, por Dios, no, en ese momento no. Podía fingir que no estaba, ¡maldita sea!

Miró la puerta, dividido entre decir y no decir nada, nervioso. Y antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer Shin ya había escogido por ambos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Sena lo levantó, incorporándolo y levantándose él tambien.

Shin iba a hablar, tal vez a Sena, tal vez para responder a Monta, poco importa porque nunca llegó a decirlo. Sena se negaba a salir de allí, tirando de los grandes hombros hacia abajo Sena se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios de nuevo, Shin abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido pero, un instante después, correspondió el beso, más profundo que el anterior, más húmedo, más fuerte, más necesitado.

"¿¡Sena!", la voz de Monta, Dios, Monta podía morirse, por cortarrollos y mal amigo, "¿¡estás bien!, VOY A ENTRAR",

Sena se separó al instante de Shin, tragando saliva, se miraron intensamente, Shin parecía descolocado. O bueno, cuando decimos descolocado decimos descolocado para ser Shin Seijuurou, su expresión comparada con la de los seres humanos normales era casi calmada. En cambio la de Sena era un poema intraducible.

El pomo de la puerta giró y Monta asomó la cabeza con cara de preocupación, Sena estaba colocándose el casco blanco y Shin lo llevaba bajo el brazo. Monta enarcó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no respondíais?"

Sena estaba sonrojado, nervioso, taquicárdico y temblaba pero, gracias a aquella visera azul, que Dios la bendijese, nadie vería nada. Shin no necesitaba visera, le devolvió una mirada calmada al receptor.

"Discutíamos algo importante.", la cara de Monta era una interrogación per se pero, al instante, pareció llegar a una conclusión propia.

"¡Oh, ya entiendo!", en la mente competitiva y rara de Monta Shin y Sena eran rivales enfrentados por el fútbol americano que tenían que hablar a solas para retarse, decirse cosas como '¡Voy a ser el mejor corredor del Mundo MAX!' y que el otro respondiese, con un dedo apuntando al horizonte, '¡NO, YO SERÉ EL MEJOR LINEBACKER DEL MUNDO MAX!' así es que sospechar precisamente sospechar, Monta no sospechó nada, "bueno, pues daos prisa que va a empezar la segunda parte" y como vino, ruidosamente, se fue.

Shin bajó la vista al instante para mirar a Sena. Y añadió, seriamente.

"No parece haberlo entendido", Sena se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

"No, no lo creo".

Y cambiando radicalmente de tema, Shin volvió a mirar a Sena a los ojos, a través del cristal tintado.

"Puedes quedarte la visera, la pedimos para ti".

Y, por 'la pedimos', en realidad quería decir 'la pedí', pero eso Sena no lo sabía, así que se limito´a asentir un poco nervioso.

"Mu-muchas gracias."

Shin dio un paso hacia delante, dejando de mirar a Sena y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del vestuario mientras se terminaba de colocar el casco sobre el pelo que Sena había vuelto a despeinar con sus dedos.

"Terminemos con esto."

"¡S-sí!", Sena lo siguió, en silencio, de vuelta al campo de juego.

* * *

><p><em>Un review = una galleta (virtual).<em>

_ Es una buena oferta, no podéis negarlo. _


	6. The Hardest Of Hearts'

;A; ¡He ganado otro lector! *Eleventh corretea feliz*

Como pequeño 'regalo' en agradecimiento por tus constantes y regulares reviews, Vicky (NaruSaku's fan cof cof no he stalkeado tu perfil para nada cof cof) habrá Hirumamo, cosa que realmente no tenía planeada. Sin ti no habría llegado al capítulo seis *Eleventh lloriquea de felicidad*

Miitha-Chan, tu review me ha sacado una enorme sonrisa, y como lo prometido es deuda, presta atención a este capítulo, aquí encontrarás tu galleta (virtual) :D

¡Vamos con el cap!

The Hardest of Hearts' de Florence + The Machine

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 6

_"There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste"_

Sena jugó la segunda parte en las nubes. Aún podía notar el sabor de Shin, aún le temblaban las rodillas, se mordía constantemente el labio inferior, intentando exprimir parte de la esencia que habían dejado los labios de Shin allí.

En otras palabras, el beso lo había dejado incapacitado para cualquier actividad de carácter motriz e intelectual, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para... bueno, para nadie. Todos los presentes miraron a Sena curiosamente, primero cuando tropezó con el banquillo y luego cuando dentro del campo comenzó a andar en vez de correr y chocó con los defensas. Incluso parecía mirar en otra dirección cuando le pasaron el balón y lo dejó escapar.

Fue placado en un par de ocasiones por un Yamato sorprendido de haberlo logrado, que sospechaba, y sospechaba mucho. Qué digo mucho, muchísimo.

Si al linebacker en cambio le había afectado el beso o no, la verdad, no se notaba. Siguió jugando igual de bien que en la primera parte o incluso mejor. El marcador finalmente quedó 46-26, Sakuraba anotó un touchdown pero Kotaro falló los puntos extra y Monta anotó otro touchdown con un pase en el que volvió a superar a Sakuraba. Riku marcó otros dos touchdowns cuando su leadblock, Jumonji, ocupó a Shin y Sena no hizo nada para detener al runningback enemigo.

Tougano, que ocupaba la posición de pateador improvisado, marcó uno de los tres disparos consiguiendo dos punto extra para su equipo.

Al final del partido todos se retiraron, exhaustos, Yamato le lanzó alguna que otra mirada curiosa a Sena, que no paraba de inclinarse repetidamente en reverencias de disculpa a su equipo con la mano en la nuca y las rodillas aún temblando. Kid le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue con un 'hemos ganado igualmente', Komusubi le habló en el idioma de los hombres fuertes y Sena se limitó a asentir sin saber a qué había accedido, y Shin no dijo nada. Se quitó el casco, revolviéndose el pelo y sentándose en el banquillo mientras todos pasaban junto a él para marchar al vestuario. Yamato también se quedó en el campo, revolvía su bolsa de deporte, pendiente de Sena, que se acercaba a Shin con lentitud.

Sena se sentó junto al linebacker e hizo acopio de la poca voz que le quedaba (porque del valor ya ni hablamos) y girando casualmente el casco entre las manos lo dejó a un lado y habló.

"¿Y-y ahora?", Shin se incorporó frente a él, tapando el sol de la mañana con su altura y proyectando una sombra agradable sobre Sena, que al fin pudo levantar la vista hacia él sin problema.

El linebacker miró a Yamato, que no andaba lejos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Esta tarde...", añadió lentamente, "¿quieres reunirte conmigo?", usó un tono extraño que hizo a Sena pensar que era él quien le estaba haciendo un favor al linebacker, y no al revés. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

"¡C-Claro!"

"Estaré en el río a las siete, junto a la tienda de deportes", y sin añadir nada más comenzó a andar hacia los vestuarios, Sena no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada de arriba a abajo, parpadeando inconscientemente para beberse con las pupilas todos los detalles de la figura de Shin. Su altura era perfecta, sus músculos se habían desarrollado lo justo para darle una apariencia fuerte pero esbelta. El cuarenta que se alejaba en su espalda nunca le había parecido tan... significativo. Sena se sonrojó cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos reptó por la espalda del linebacker hasta llegar más abajo y desvió la vista hacia el campo, rascándose la sien como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yamato, que planeaba acercarse para hablar con Sena en cuanto Shin desapareciese fue espectador mudo de toda la escena, desde que Shin vio a Sena acercarse a lo lejos hasta que Sena se dedicó a admirar la parte trasera del linebacker como un idiota.

Yamato suspiró, colgándose la bolsa de deporte del hombro. Y simplemente se fue.

Sena sacó su teléfono móvil de la bolsa de deporte para desbloquear el silencio, como siempre hacía, y abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido al ver ocho llamadas perdidas de Mamori. Sena marcó el número de la chica, preocupado.

"¿Mamori-neechan?", el chico esperó un instante más en silencio, "Soy Sena", vale, eso fue una tontería, al fin y al cabo la chica ya sabía quién era por el número pero aún así, bueno, todos los hacemos, ¿no?

"Ah, Sena, ¡dime!"

Sena rió nervioso, "bueno, dime tú...quiero decir, ¿me has llamado, no?, ¿qué ocurre?"

Hubo un instante de silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Podemos quedar para tomar un café? Hay algo que quiero contarte."

Cuánto misterio... Pensó Sena, que simplemente accedió a ir a la cafetería preferida de la chica en cuanto se diese una ducha y estuviese presentable para la vida en sociedad.

Cogió el metro para volver a casa, tardando otros veinte minutos durante los cuáles se dedicó a mirar la nada y repetir mentalmente una y otra y otra y otra vez la escena del beso, su mirada, el peine temblando entre sus manos mientras sentía la respiración de Shin en la barbilla, el otro beso, Monta, el banquillo y, Dios, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Shin.

Tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca y mirar al suelo del metro con congoja y vergüenza mientras el torrente de recuerdos resurgía en su memoria aún reciente una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a casa saludó y no obtuvo respuesta, asomó la cabeza a la cocina y luego a la sala de estar, no había nadie. Sena se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras rápidamente para dejar su bolsa y meterse en la ducha.

Se aseó y vistió con ropa cómoda, con el presentimiento de que el linebacker querría entrenar más tarde, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, atrapando las llaves al vuelo, antes de abrir la puerta de casa y dirigirse a la cafetería donde Mamori lo esperaba.

Cuando entró en el lugar, con el corazón agitado por la carrera, localizó rápidamente a Mamori junto a una ventana. La chica esperaba, recostada contra la silla, mirando atentamente el exterior con expresión ausente.

Sena se acercó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa.

"Ya estoy aquí, Mamori-neechan, siento haberte hecho esperar, estaba entrenando", Mamori le miró rápidamente y compuso una sonrisa amigable.

"Ah, Sena, no, ¡no te preocupes! lo entiendo", la chica se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Sena se quedó mirándola, sentado frente a ella. Expectante.

"Y bueno... ¿qué ha ocurrido?"

Los ojos azules se contrajeron en un gesto medio doloroso.

"Bueno, Sena, tú sabes que... yo pedí plaza para... para la Universidad de Tokio"

"Sí, lo sé, te aceptaron, según me dijiste."

Mamori se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo.

"Sí", alargó la sílaba con calma. Finalmente añadió en un hilo de voz "Hiruma se va a Estados Unidos".

Sena, que si bien era rápido en el campo, en las conversaciones no lo era tanto. Se quedó mirando a la chica con cara de no entender a lo que quería llegar con eso hasta que...

¡Ah!

Se hizo la luz y Sena se recostó contra la silla, cruzando los brazos y enarcando las cejas con cierta sorpresa.

"Oh, no sabía que..."

"Él había pedido plaza en Tokio y yo creía que...", la chica, apoyando los codos en la mesa y tirando con los dedos de las mangas de su camisa se limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sena frunció el ceño con tristeza, no soportaba ver a su amiga así.

"Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido."

Sena descubrió que si Mamori había estado tan desaparecida durante el Verano no había sido por nada, habían pasado... cosas. Cosas entre Hiruma y ella.

Al parecer, él había irrumpido en sus cuenta de mail para averiguar a qué Universidad pensaba ir la chica evitando así el tener que preguntar y, por ende, evitar el parecer interesado. Ella había terminado por descubrirlo debido a un cambio en los registros de su bandeja de entrada y supo, al instante, que la única persona capaz de mirar su correo sin pedir permiso era Hiruma Youichi.

Ella le había llamado, enfadada, para pedirle explicaciones. Él le había colgado.

Hasta ahí, todo 'bien'. Normal, por lo menos.

Mamori se sonrojó al llegar a esta parte y comenzó a morderse distraídamente la uña del pulgar, mirando su café. Sena esperaba con paciencia, total, con lo que le había pasado a él ya pocas cosas podían sorprenderle ese día.

Mamori levantó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios para decir algo cuando, un m-, ¿qué?

La gente comenzó a gritar cuando un chico vestido completamente de negro irrumpió en la cafetería tirando la puerta abajo y disparando su AK-47.

"¡JODIDA MÁNAGER, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"

Mamori levantó la vista con los ojos desorbitados y Sena se limitó a pegarse contra el cristal de la ventana, temiendo por su vida.

La gente salió del lugar despavorida, el dueño iba a llamar a la policía cuando Hiruma se acercó a él y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos, chistando la lengua, "tsk, ¡si quisiera atracar algo atracaría UN BANCO!". El dueño tragó saliva y seguidamente corrió a esconderse. Hiruma se volvió rodeado de un aura de devastación, gritos, disparos, destrucción e ira.

"¡JODIDA MÁNAGER, TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!", Mamori se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Ahí esta la chica rebelde y luchadora contra la que Hiruma nunca podía lidiar. Allí estaba la única mujer capaz de frenar la senda de destrucción que el demonio creaba a su paso. Allí estaba la única mujer que no le tenía miedo.

"HIRUMA YOUICHI, ¿¡CREES QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE DA LA GANA? YO TE RESPONDERÉ A ESO: NO, NO PUEDES", Mamori le señaló con un dedo que puso sobre el pecho del chico, con fuerza, "NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN UNA CAFETERÍA QUE NO ES TUYA Y PONERTE A DISPARARLE A LA GENTE", la ira de Mamori era equiparable a la de Hiruma, Sena no sabía de quién estaba más asustado, un montón de venitas comenzaban a hincharse en la frente de Hiruma, "¡Y MUCHO MENOS PUEDES DARME ÓRDENES!"

"¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES-?"

"¿¡A QUÉ? ¿¡A HABLARLE A YOUICHI HIRUMA COMO ÉL HABLA A LOS DEMAS, JODIDO QUARTERBACK DE PACOTILLA!", toda la cafetería pareció entrar en shock al escuchar las palabras de Mamori, se hizo el silencio y Sena se levantó lentamente, la gente conocía a Mamori, una chica que siempre había sido tan amable con todo el mundo y tan... tan... ¿Mamori estaba llorando? La chica comenzó a hipar débilmente, llorando, escondiendo la cara en las mangas de su camisa. Iba a darse media vuelta para salir de allí cuando Hiruma alargó un brazo delgado y la atrapó, acercándola y rodeándola con sus brazos. Mamori escondió la cara en el pecho de Hiruma, llorando tan débilmente que sólo podía escucharlo el propio chico, en cambio, todos podían ver cómo temblaba levemente y cómo los brazos del quarterback la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. Su seriedad era sepulcral.

"No llores, estúpida mánager", fue un susurró débil y serio, que sólo Mamori y Sena pudieron alcanzar a escuchar. Hiruma se separó de ella y sacando una carta del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones se la tendió entre los dedos índice y corazón extendidos. Ella la cogió lentamente, algo sorprendida con algunas lágrimas aún en los ojos y el chico se limitó a hacer una burbuja de chicle y apoyar el arma en el hombro.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sena, que se puso pálido. La burbuja de chicle hizo "pop".

"Y tú, jodido enano, más te vale mantener la boca cerrada respecto a esto."

"S-si-sí...", Hiruma entrecerró la mirada de forma amenazante y se largó con grandes zancadas y en total silencio. Las personas que se habían escondido bajo las mesas de la cafetería asomaron la cabeza para comprobar que era seguro y, poco a poco, la gente comenzó a salir del shock.

Mamori leyó la carta, devorando cada letra allí escrita con rapidez, sus ojos viajaban de un extremo a otro del papel, Sena se llevó una mano al corazón, respirando tranquilo. Aquél día el Mundo había decidido acabar con sus nervios. La chica levantó la vista y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios, se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a su amigo, que aún seguía sin enterarse de qué -demonios- (nunca mejor dicho) estaba pasando allí.

Sólo escuchó el susurro aliviado de su amiga, contra su hombro, "se queda aquí".

No era plan de intentar preguntar por la historia completa, así que se limitó a alegrarse por su amiga que se separó al instante con una sonrisa radiante.

"Te-tengo... ¡Tengo que hablar con Hiruma!", la chica cogió su bolso y se fue corriendo, el dueño le lanzo una significativa mirada a Sena, y el runningback, suspirando, sacó su cartera para pagar por el café de la chica. Era en pos del Amor, qué más podía decir.

En algún punto ciego de la ciudad, donde no había nadie para presenciar la escena se escuchó un grito, "¡Jodida Mánager, ¿qué-", que fue acallado un instante después con un beso lleno de alegría.

Dios, menos mal que no había nadie para verlo, ¿qué habría sido de la reputación de Hiruma?

Sena llegó a casa para la hora del almuerzo y cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta unas bolsas en la entrada le indicaron que sus padres habían vuelto. El runningback saludó alegremente a sus padres.

"¿Dónde estábais?"

"¡Fuimos a comprar unas cosas!", respondió su madre, desde la cocina, "¡Ve a lavarte las manos, comemos en cinco minutos!"

Sena asintió aunque su madre no podía verle y subió escaleras arriba para hacer lo propio. Se lavó las manos y dejó la bolsa de deporte sobre la cama, abrió la cremallera y sacó la visera azul, sin casco, que le había regalado Shin.

La miró durante unos segundos, absorto en cómo la luz del mediodía entraba por la ventana, se reflejaba en la visera y proyectaba un rectángulo azul sobre las sábanas de color blanco. Sonrió como una colegiala enamorada y dejó la visera sobre la cama antes de volverse para bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la cocina la mesa ya estaba puesta, su padre sentado, leía una hoja suelta del periódico y su madre se sentaba con una sonrisa.

"¡Sena!", se volvió a levantar y cogió un paquete rectángular de la encimera, se acercó al chico "mira, esta mañana se me ha ocurrido, ya que estaba de camino, comprar ese chocolate en polvo que tanto te gusta y mira, ¡he hecho unas galletas para ti y para Shin-san!"

Sena se quedó en blanco un segundo, conforme empezaba a sonrojarse ligeramente.

"¿Pa-para mi y para... Shin-san?", su madre levantó las cejas significativamente y le dio un golpecito con el codo, su mirada era maliciosa cuando susurró.

"Que una no nació ayer eh...", su madre se rió por lo bajo, su padre seguía absorto en su lectura, sin enterarse de nada, Sena se llevó una mano a la cara, muerto de vergüenza por estar manteniendo aquella conversación con su madre. Sabía que cualquier tipo de explicación sólo lo empeoraría más y... bueno, para qué intentar negarlo. Era cierto.

Cogió las galletas de su madre y las dejó a un lado mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer. Por fin su padre levantó la vista del periódico.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?"

"Oh... Bien, muy bien, hacía tiempo que no veía a los chicos", su padre asintió, complacido con la respuesta.

Y nadie volvió a sacar el tema a coalición, lo cual permitió a Sena respirar relajado en lo que llevaba de día. Si no era su corazón pidiéndole válvulas de repuesto para reponerse de la taquicardia que los besos de Shin le habían causado, era Hiruma atracando una cafetería con su AK47 de forma especialmente violenta. Que bueno, en realidad no había atracado la cafetería pero el componente violento seguía ahí, para variar.

Terminaron de comer y Sena dijo que se encargaría de limpiar la cocina, a lo que sus padres asintieron complacidos dejándolo solo y marchándose a ver la televisión.

Cuando hubo terminado sus quehaceres decidió tirarse en su cama y relajarse, tenía la sensación de que aún le esperaban emociones fuertes en lo que restaba de día. (Y no se equivocaba, os lo digo yo). Miró a través de la ventana, preguntándose con la tontería digna de una persona enamorada qué estaría haciendo Shin en ese momento.

Lo cierto es que Shin estaba en ese momento comiendo con Sakuraba en un japonés cerca del instituto de Oujou. Ambos vestían de calle y acababan de llegar, se sentaron y Sakuraba, casi al instante, se llevó una mano a la barbilla con un gesto teatral y una sonrisa cotilla.

"Entonces... le besaste", no era una pregunta, habiendo visto qué segunda parte había jugado el pequeño, era más que evidente. Shin frunció el ceño, claramente incómodo por tener que hablar del tema pero sabiendo, en el fondo, que debía hacerlo.

"Sí."

"Ahá", asintió Sakuraba con la cabeza.

"...", Shin le devolvió una mirada glacial y seria.

"... Veo arder en tus ojos la pasión del amor, Shin"

"...", más seriedad.

"Shin, ahora es cuando me dices qué sentiste"

"Oh...", el nombrado se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios con total parsimonia y calma. Tragó y lo dejó a un lado, vacío. Estaba nervioso y aunque no lo aparentaba Sakuraba había aprendido a ver esas cosas a lo largo del tiempo. El receptor entrelazó los dedos y apoyo los labios allí, esperando, a Shin había que sacarle la información con un taladro industrial, más que con un sacacorchos.

"Shin".

"¿Si?"

"¿No puedes decirme qué sentiste?"

El linebacker torció el gesto, estaba malhumorado, se le hacía difícil hablar de esas cosas. Arrastró las palabras con seriedad.

"No...estoy... seguro. Fue extraño."

"¿Extraño cómo?"

"Extraño."

Sakuraba gruñó por lo bajo. No iba a ponérselo fácil. Se llevó una mano al pelo, rascándose la sien mientras pensaba en la forma de ayudar a su amigo a expresarse. Al fin y al cabo si Shin no decía esas cosas no era porque no quisiera, era porque no sabía.

"Está bien, veámoslo así, ¿volverías a hacerlo?", Shin levantó la vista de su vaso de agua vacío y frunció más el ceño, pensando.

Pensando.

Aún pensando.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo y-

No, aún estaba pensando. Volvió a cerrar la boca.

Sakuraba lo miraba con una ceja enarcada. Esperando. Por fin habló.

"Sí"

Está bien, estábamos avanzando. El receptor volvió a entralazar los dedos frente a él, en un gesto muy suyo.

"Entonces, te gustó".

"Sí".

"¿Habrías continuado haciéndolo?"

"...Sí"

"¿Le habrías quitado la ropa?"

"..." el linebacker le devolvió una mirada helada, como si el receptor, que también lo miraba seriamente, estuviese riéndose de él, "¿por qué preguntas eso?"

"Pues Shin, es muy sencillo, porque en el Amor hay pasión, hay deseo, hay, hay, hay..." se quedó pensando en la palabra adecuada, mirando un segundo por la ventana, y volvió de nuevo la vista" hay impulsos que no podemos controlar, hay acaloramiento, sientes ganas de hacer locuras."

Ambos bajaron la vista hacia la mesa, Shin reflexionando y Sakuraba pensando en Takami, que estaba tan lejos. Bueno, al menos iba a verlo pronto... Pero volviendo al tema de Shin, el chico continuó durante unos minutos en silencio, pensando seriamente en lo que su compañero de equipo acababa de explicarle.

"Sí."

"¿Si?"

"Lo habría hecho".

Sakuraba le miró y a continuación sonrió de medio lado.

"Bueno, siento decirte que ese chico te gusta de verdad. Cosa que todos ya sabíamos pero, bueno, está bien que lo hayas descubierto por ti mismo.", la camarera se acercó y Sakuraba pensó en lo que iba a decirle a continuación a su amigo mientras pedían.

Una vez la chica se fue y Shin seguía bebiendo agua (a algunos les da por morderse las uñas, otros se tiran del pelo, Shin bebe agua) Sakuraba lo miró a los ojos muy seriamente.

"Shin, no debes tener miedo de hacer cosas que, a priori, te puedan parecer locuras si estás con él, cosas que estando sobrio nunca harías. Porque, amigo, estar enamorado es mucho peor que estar borracho. Mientras puedes, déjate llevar."

Shin lo miró interrogante.

"Dejarme... ¿llevar?".

"Sí, si no lo haces no vais a llegar a ningun sitio. Tenéis que confiar lo suficiente el uno en el otro para poder hacer el ridículo sin que os sorprenda. Sé que suena estúpido pero... Créeme, es cierto."

"Uhm".

Y Shin no volvió a hablar más del tema, primero porque no quería, segundo porque Sakuraba estaba empezando a ponerse un poco melancólico en cuanto que el tema le recordaba cada vez más a sus inicios con Takami. Y tercero porque... Pues porque no había nada más que decir, la verdad.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y Sena volvía a sentir que las nuevas válvulas de su corazón peligraban conforme pasaban los minutos y se acercaba la hora de ver a Shin. Recogió sus cosas, ordenándolas dentro de la bolsa y cuando bajó las escaleras se pasó por la cocina para coger las dichosas galletas. Salió de casa despidiéndose a gritos y empezó a caminar sosegadamente en dirección al río.

Mientras caminaba, intentando no pensar en nada que lo pusiese más nervioso se dedicó a filosofar sobre cómo había cambiado su vida gracias al fútbol americano.

¡JÁ! No, ese tema estaba demasiado trillado y su cerebro era cruel, cruel como el propio Hiruma Youichi, su cerebro se encargó de hacerle repasar cada una de las escenas que había pasado con Shin desde que todo "comenzó" con su patético desmayo en la piscina y Shin haciéndole la respiración asistida, se acordó de cómo había huído superando los niveles de patetismo hasta entonces alcanzados y cómo lo había echado de menos durante todo el Verano mientras se regodeaba en la autocompasión, recordó cómo esa misma mañana lo había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo y cómo su mundo había vuelto a tener color. Y más clichés por el estilo.

Habría sido mejor pensar en cómo había influido el fútbol americano en su vida pero... De eso no trata este fic.

Cuando llegó al río aún era pronto, se deslizó con cuidado ladera abajo para llegar hasta la orilla del río y se sentó a esperar mientras miraba en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar con la mirada algo que lo distrajese de la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de él.

Estuvo un rato más, mirando las nubes con cierta fascinación y parsimonia, el agua que se mecía tranquila y...

"Kobayakawa", Sena se giró automáticamente y ahí estaba Shin, tan serio como siempre, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul oscuro, y allí estaba él, Sena, con ropa de deporte.

Haciendo el ridículo una vez más.

Quiso tirarse al agua y desaparecer nadando.

En lugar de eso se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Bu-buenas tardes, Shin-san, yo, yo creí que íbamos a entrenar y..."

"El sobre-esfuerzo es tan malo como la pereza", dijo muy serio, atravesándolo con la mirada, " en cualquier caso siento no haber sido más específico, ¿quieres andar?"

Sena asintió, más avergonzado aún, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo cuando, tachán, apareció la caja de galletas. Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

"Eh, Shin-san, mi madre... ha querido, bueno, ha querido prepararte algo...", Shin lo miraba interrogante. Sena levantó la caja de galletas, enseñándosela, "bueno, las hizo para los dos, creía que correríamos y querríamos comer algo y..."

"Entiendo. Por favor, dile de mi parte que le estoy muy agradecido por el detalle"

Sena asintió, algo nervioso. Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que Shin le miraba intensamente y Sena no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que simplemente metió la mano en la caja y sacó una galleta que se llevó tímidamente a los labios. Shin siguió el movimiento de sus manos con la mirada y en una especie de movimiento instintivo se acercó a la boca de Sena y partió la galleta sobre sus labios, alejándose con tranquilidad y llevándose la mitad con él.

Sena se tragó la galleta de golpe y comenzó a toser inmediatamente, Shin puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Sena e inclinó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh?", su voz sonaba agónica entre tos y tos, "Sí, sí, sí", una tos más, "estoy bien, estoy bien".

* * *

><p><em>JÁ, os dije que si había reviews había galleta, no me creísteis y aquí esta. xD<em>

_Menos mal que Shin hace caso de las cosas que le dice Sakuraba._


	7. My Skin'

**Disclaimer**: Bla bla bla Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece.

Este fic ha sido escrito con la canción "My Skin" de Natalie Merchant de fondo. Así pues si se me ha ido la mano con el azúcar en este capítulo ... D: ¡No es mi culpa!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7<span>

_"Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face-saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_Because I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable"_

Sena aún seguía tosiendo y Shin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Seguro que estás bien...?", Sena se enderezó y cogió aire, estaba muy rojo, en parte por lo que acababa de hacer Shin y en parte porque casi muere asfixiado.

"Sí, sí...", se llevó una mano al pecho e inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Shin lo miraba muy seriamente.

"¿Ha sido mi culpa? Lo siento"

"¡No!", respondió tan rápido que Shin enarcó ligeramente las cejas, lo que Sena no sabía es que de haber muerto su asesino habría sido el receptor de Oujou, por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza a Shin, "No ha sido tu culpa", claro que no, era culpa de Sakuraba, "es que... bueno, sólo me ha sorprendido."

"Ya veo", Shin se encogió ligeramente de hombros y sin preguntar cogió las cosas de Sena para llevarlas, se colgó de un hombro la bolsa y dio media vuelta para continuar andando. Sena hizo gestos intentando alcanzar su bolsa, dando pequeños saltitos, Shin se giró de lleno y pilló a Sena en una de ellas.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Sena se sonrojó al extremo.

"Mi-mi bolsa..."

"Yo la llevo."

"Pero yo quiero..."

"Yo la llevo."

"Oh... vale...y-y, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A mi casa"

"¿Tu-tu casa?"

"Sí."

"Pero, yo preferiría..."

"Vamos a mi casa.", respuesta cortante.

"¡E-eres un dictador!", fue una respuesta infantil y automática que Sena no llegó a realmente procesar antes de dejar que se escapase de entre sus labios.

Se quedaron en silencio, Sena miró a los ojos a Shin, que le devolvía la mirada con absoluta calma y se dio cuenta, muy, muy sutilmente, de que a pesar de su seriedad Shin se estaba divirtiendo con aquello.

Shin se estaba riendo de él.

Y era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que Shin intentaba 'bromear'. A su manera, claro. Sena se echó a reír tras unos segundos de silencio ante la mirada impasible del chico y cuando el linebacker se giró para seguir andando Sena podría jurar que había visto la insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Siguieron andando en silencio, Sena detrás de Shin, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. El sol se movía aún por encima del horizonte, incidiendo en ellos de forma perpendicular y creando sombras a su lado conforme andaban. Sena alargó la mano hacia el linebacker, sin tocarlo, intentando agarrar su bolsa sigilosamente para recuperarla.

Shin, que seguía andando a paso regular volvió la vista un segundo hacia la tienda de deportes casi por inercia y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, lo que Sena estaba haciendo. Volvió la vista al frente, totalmente serio, y alargó su mano hacia atrás, cogiendo la de Sena.

El runningback se sobresaltó, sonrojándose profundamente. Aceleró un poco el paso para colocarse cerca de Shin, a su lado pero aún un poco por detrás, casi pudiendo tocar su brazo con la mejilla y bajó la vista, avergonzado, a la mano que sujetaba fuertemente la suya. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Tan cerca como estaba del linebacker podía percibir su olor, que le golpeó tan fuerte casi como un recuerdo. No era sólo el olor que lo había embriagado durante la mañana, había algo más.

Algo que antes no había recordado.

Durante aquél fatídico partido contra Oujou entre el barro y la lluvia había tenido tanto al linebacker encima que llegó a percibir su olor a mojado. Sena había terminado por relacionar el olor de Shin con la lluvia del que fue el partido más importante de su vida.

Su olor se había convertido en los retazos que dejaba la lluvia en el aire tras desaparecer.

Shin era el olor tras la lluvia.

La lluvia.

Apretó instintivamente la mano que Shin sujetaba, con el corazón latiendo más lenta pero fuertemente, no quería soltarse. El linebacker le miró de reojo, moviendo un poco la cabeza. Captando la mirada extraña del más pequeño.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Shin-san...", el runningback miró hacia el suelo avergonzado, pegándose más al chico y rozando la manga de su sudadera con la mejilla, casi parecía un niño pequeño, "tú... ¿tú me quieres?"

Shin volvió la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido, como si la pregunta le hubiese molestado profundamente. Siguió andando unos segundos y, finalmente, se paró, soltando la mano de Sena.

Se volvió para mirar al runningback con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y no hizo nada.

Nada de nada, salvo apuñalarlo con su mirada oscura y grave. Sena compuso un gesto triste con las cejas, de confusión.

"Dímelo, por favor"

El linebacker cogió aire y desvió la vista hacia el río. A Sena le habría gustado mirar sus labios pero se había quedado atrapado en el aire meláncolico de su mirada, melancólico tal vez porque la brisa mecía su pelo suavemente y la luz anaranjada del atardecer endulzaba sus rasgos duros, no porque Shin hubiese compuesto una expresión triste.

Se relamió los labios con impaciencia mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus pies.

"Por favor", necesitaba una respuesta.

Shin seguía mirando el río con seriedad y calma.

"Por favor", su tono se volvió desesperado frente a la impasible respuesta de Shin. El linebacker seguía frunciendo el ceño. "Por favor", su voz se resquebrajó, "dímelo", volvió a intentarlo.

Shin entreabrió los labios para hablar y-

Nada.

El olor de Shin estaba por todas partes, Sena no se atrevía a respirar.

El silencio también podía ser una respuesta.

"Está bien, lo entiendo", Sena desvió la vista hacia el río.

Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos pero, sacando fuerzas de sabe Dios dónde, se dijo que debía conservar un poco de su orgullo, se dijo que no pasaba nada. Se dijo que no podía montar una escenita.

Shin tragó saliva, desviando la vista del horizonte para mirar a Sena, y dejó que la bolsa se deslizase por su brazo hasta caer al suelo. Levantó una mano hacia Sena, como si quisiese tocarlo, y la retiró inmediatamente con seriedad, como si se hubiese arrepentido a medio camino.

"Yo...", al fin habló, calmada y seriamente, fruncía el ceño y había algo antiguo, retrógrado y excesivamente correcto en el comportamiento de Shin que lo hacía parecer un caballero de otra época.

Sena nunca había pensado en ello hasta ese instante.

"¿Si?", Shin levantó la vista, en respuesta.

Como única respuesta, en realidad.

Algunas personas nacen, tristemente, con malformaciones. Algunas son claramente visibles y otras... Otras más sútiles necesitan de un ojo experto para ser advertidas. Shin Seijuurou había nacido sin la capacidad de expresar lo que sentía. No existía comunicación alguna entre su cerebro y su corazón.

Habló, y su voz era fría.

"Cuando dudo de qué es lo que debo hacer...", comenzó, mirando a Sena a los ojos, " me pregunto qué es lo correcto", desvió la mirada hacia la hierba mecida por los susurros del viento, "no sé responder a tu pregunta y, por ende, si diese una respuesta podría estar mintiendo sin ser consciente de ello", volvió a levantar la vista, seguro de lo que decía, "Mentir es incorrecto. No quiero mentirte, por eso no tengo respuesta. Lo siento", su lógica era aplastante. Insensible, sí, pero irrefutable.

Shin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante, en un gesto de respeto y verdadera disculpa.

Sena tragó saliva, no iba a llorar incluso si la decepción le pesaba en los pies como dos vigas de hormigón. Por muy cobarde y nervioso que fuese, en los momentos importantes Kobayakawa Sena sabía dar la talla.

Se sacó del bolsillo su mejor sonrisa y se la puso, cerrando los ojos y enseñando los dientes.

"¡No te preocupes!, lo entiendo, de verdad...", Sena cogió su bolsa del suelo y se la colgó del hombro. Shin asintió con el ceño fruncido, iba a darse media vuelta para que continuasen andando como si no hubiese pasado nada cuando Sena levantó una mano, "eh, Shin-san, yo, yo... prefiero irme a casa", le dolía el estómago, se sentía enfermo. Sentía angustia.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Oh, no es necesario."

"Uhm... Está bien", Sena levantó una mano amigable y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de volverse para empezar a andar en dirección contraria, "ya nos veremos, ¡hasta luego, Shin-san!"

El linebacker se quedó quieto, de pie, viendo como el chico se alejaba. Completamente serio.

Sena se tuvo que morder el puño cuando dobló la esquina y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas rápidamente.

"¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUÉ?", Sakuraba dio un golpe en la mesa y todo el mundo se giró para mirarlo, el receptor, ignorándolos, se limitó a suspirar y llevarse una mano a la cara mientras intentaba relajarse, volvió la vista al linebacker, que miraba muy seriamente por la ventana, "Shin, Shin, centrémonos, Shin. Estoy aquí. Mírame a los ojos. Shin.", el nombrado hizo caso, Sakuraba había compuesto un gesto triste con las cejas y exhaló un suspiro cansado.

"..."

"Shin, a tí ese chico te gusta, ¿no es verdad?"

"Sí."

"Ajá, ¿entonces?"

"Él preguntó si...", Shin frunció el ceño, algo confuso, "... si le quería".

"¡Es lo mismo!"

"No, no lo es", Shin miró intensamente a su compañero, "tengo entendido que los sentimientos de atracción y amor son distintos y, precisamente por eso, causan tanto problema a las personas".

Sakuraba enmudeció.

"Sí, eso puede ser cierto, pero Shin, lo que el chico te estaba preguntando es básicamente si sentías atracción por él, con otras palabras."

Shin seguía frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué alguien escogería las palabras incorrectas para querer decir algo, si puedes decirlo adecuadamente?"

Sakuraba se llevó la mano a la cara de nuevo.

"Para llegar al Amor es necesario... gustarse primero, Shin. Es necesario probar. ¡Está claro que no puedes saber lo que sientes hasta que no lo intentas!

Shin meditó unos segundos en silencio.

"Entonces crees que debería haberle dicho que sí para probar."

"Exacto, porque para llegar a quererle primero debéis probar."

"No... lo sé."

"¿Te gusta Sena?"

"Sí"

"Una cosa es consecuencia de la otra."

"Oh..."

Sakuraba se levantó de la silla y apuntó a Shin con un dedo y una venita hinchada en la frente.

"¡AHORA VE ALLÍ Y DILE A ESE CHICO QUE QUIERES TENER UNA RELACIÓN CON ÉL!"

La gente volvió a mirar a Sakuraba con desaprobación y Shin enarcó una ceja.

"No es necesario que grites."

El receptor se dejó caer en la silla, cruzado de brazos y molesto. Shin era una persona dificil de entender, y con la que lidiar era, en efecto, un ejercicio constante de paciencia y comprensión.

Pagaron la cuenta y la camarera les sonrió mientras intentaba que se fuesen lo antes posible del lugar, avergonzada por el comportamiento de Sakuraba. Cuando estuvieron fuera y la pobre chica suspiró aliviada sabiendo que trabajaría un día más Shin miró a Sakuraba de soslayo.

"¿Crees que debería ir ahora?"

"Ya estás tardando".

Shin hizo una mueca y girando la cabeza se despidió, comenzando a andar en dirección a la casa de Sena.

Cuando Sena llegó a casa se paró un momento en el umbral de la puerta y se secó las lágrimas, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la puerta cerrada y a continuación la abrió.

"¡Ya estoy en casa!", su padre hizo un sonido extraño desde el salón, inmerso en su lectura sin levantar la cabeza del libro. Sena se quedó de pie, mirándolo durante unos segundos, "¿dónde está mamá?"

Su padre lo miró un momento por encima de las gafas.

"Oh, pues ha tenido que volver a hacerle de canguro a tus primos, me dijo que traería la cena"

"Vale", Sena se giró con una media sonrisa, "bueno, subo a mi habitación".

"¡Eh, Sena!", el chico se giró.

"¿Sí?"

"Esta tarde ha venido un chico a buscarte, su nombre era..."

Sena enarcó una ceja, esperando a que su padre se acordase.

Su padre le miraba ausente, intentando recordar el nombre.

"¿Tamato?"

Sena sonrió divertido.

"¿Yamato Takeru?"

"¡Eso!"

Se rieron a la vez y Sena simplemente hizo un gesto para indicar que subía a su habitación, su padre volvió a seguir leyendo su libro con tranquilidad.

Conforme subía las escaleras se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla con duda. Sena sabía que si se quedaba solo se regodearía en la pena y la autocompasión, no quería estar solo. Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó caer la bolsa de deporte y marcó el número de Yamato.

"¿Yamato-kun?"

"¡Sena-kun, hola!"

"Esto... me ha dicho mi padre que te has pasado por mi casa esta tarde"

"Sí, bueno, he vuelto a casa antes de que comience el curso para visitar a mis padres y vivimos cerca, sólo quería invitarte a tomar algo pero... bueno, ya para otro día, ¿no?"

"Yo puedo salir ahora mismo, ¿aún quieres ir?"

"... ¿En serio?"

Sena se rió, "claro".

"Entonces estaré en la puerta de tu casa en 5 minutos".

"¡Hasta ahora!"

Sena colgó sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta y se cambió los pantalones de deporte por algo más adecuado, como unos vaqueros gastados que encontró sobre una silla. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con su padre.

"Voy a dar un paseo con Yamato-kun, no tardaré mucho", su padre asintió sin mirarlo y Sena salió a la puerta de casa. Ya casi había anochecido, cerró la puerta tras él y cruzó el jardín. Una vez fuera se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y mirar el cielo, esperando. Aún no era negro, el azul luchaba allí donde el sol acababa de marcharse, tiñendo de colores violeta el horizonte.

Y Shin no le quería.

Sena se preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad y sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, si alguien como Shin Seijuurou era capaz de amar. El amor era algo demasiado... mundano, corriente. Y Shin era un hombre excepcional, correcto hasta lo imposible, demasiado racional y frío para dejarse llevar por impulsos adolescentes.

Se había equivocado de persona.

En toda esta sarta de patéticas mentiras autocompasivas pensaba Kobayakawa Sena cuando distinguió la figura de Yamato doblar la esquina. Llevaba una camisa negra y vaqueros, que junto a su estatura y el color cobre oscuro de su pelo y su mirada clara, hacían de él un hombre demasiado difícil de mirar durante más de 2 minutos seguidos sin que te diese un golpe de calor.

"¡Sena-kun, me alegro de verte!", Sena le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Yamato siempre se había portado muy bien con él, siempre lo había escuchado con paciencia y podía contarle cosas que harían gritar a todo su equipo de fútbol. El chico le miró intensamente, con esos ojos ámbar que quitaban el hipo. Sena se sonrojó un poco.

"Bueno, ¿dónde querías ir? ¡te sigo!"

"Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás."

Sena se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa y le siguió, obediente. Andaron un rato en silencio hasta que Yamato tuvo que hacer 'la pregunta'.

"¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento con Shin-san?"

"Bien, aunque ahora mismo prefiero centrarme en el inicio del curso y los Deimon."

Yamato enarcó las cejas mientras volvía la vista al frente, y si siguió dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza, no volvió a sacarlo. Era inteligente demás, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Durante el siguiente tramo Yamato le habló a Sena de todas las cosas que había visto en Notre Dame, le contó anécdotas e historias a priori vergonzosas que había sufrido en sus viajes a fin de hacer reír a Sena. Y lo consiguió.

Al fin llegaron a un pequeño club, escondido entre dos calles estrechas, de paredes negras y ventanas de degradado azul, Sena lo miraba con una media sonrisa de incredulidad, Yamato lo animó a entrar poniéndole una mano en el hombro y empujándole ligeramente.

"¡Vamos, vamos!", el runningback obedeció mirándolo todo con curiosidad y, una vez dentro, no pudo más que abrir la boca con asombro.

El suelo estaba enmoquetado en completo rojo, las paredes eran negras en las cuáles había fotografías colgadas en blanco y negro, las mesas eran negras y doradas, la elegancia estaba en el ambiente y, al final, había un piano de cola donde un hombre entrado en años tocaba una pieza tranquila y bonita, una mujer tocaba el violín acompañándole.

Era un lugar precioso.

"¡Yamato-kun, esto es increíble!"

"Sabía que te gustaría", Yamato sonrió complacido, cruzándose de brazos, "vamos a sentarnos por ahí", le señaló una mesa apartada y Sena asintió.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta el padre de Sena levantó la vista del libro algo fastidiado por la duodécima interrupción del día y dejando su lectura a un lado se incorporó, andando con paso ligero hasta la puerta. Tiró del pomo y allí estaba Shiryu, digo, Shin.

"Oh, hola Shir- Shin-san."

"Buenas tardes, ¿está Kobayakawa Sena?", el linebacker tenía una mirada demasiado severa para su edad, el padre de Sena no quiso imaginárselo con diez años más.

"Pues acaba de salir hace menos de cinco minutos con el chico ese, Ta-Yamato", Shin frunció el ceño. El padre enarcó una ceja, ¿se había perdido algo?, "¿Quieres que le diga a Sena que has llamado cuando vuelva?"

"No es necesario, le llamaré yo mismo. Muchas gracias por todo", Shin se inclinó respetuosamente y se fue. El padre se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mejor. Últimamente lo tenían de mensajero y ni siquiera se había aprendido los nombres de los amigos de su hijo.

Volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sillón a leer y no llevaba dos páginas cuando ya había olvidado por completo la visita del chico de Oujou.

* * *

><p>He reeditado mil veces este capítulo, he sufrido horrores para escribirlo D: Si veis algún fallo... comentadlo, porfavor, ¡se agradece!<p> 


	8. Give Me Heart'

Primero, diréis, ¿por qué esta mujer vuelve a actualizar? Pues porque mañana me tiraré todo el día en la Universidad y no voy a poder actualizar cuando debo. Y antes que retrasarlo, prefiero adelantar.

Segundo, muchas gracias a **eminahinata**, **kouki** y por supuesto a (_mi __fiel_) **Vicky** por sus reviews, porque me sacan sonrisas enormes. Son pocos pero siempre me decís cosas muy bonitas T-T *Ele se pone sensible*

¡Os quiero!

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, por fortuna o por desgracia.

Give me Heart' de Susie Suh.

¡Vamos con el cap!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 8

_"I wake up_

_I grab my things as the waves keep rolling in_

_I ask myself_

_What's the point of it all?_

_Give me heart_

_Just give me hope_

_Give me love_

_Just give me warmth_

_Give me all I never knew_

_Give me something to hold on to"_

El tiempo se le había pasado volando y cuando miró su reloj de muñeca eran las diez de la noche. Habían regulado la luz del local y los ojos ambarinos de Yamato brillaban con las luces bajas y tenues de forma antinatural, su piel blanquísima hacía un contraste curioso con la camisa negra que utilizaba.

En definitiva, estaba impresionante.

Si Sena se había dado cuenta de esto o no, ya era otro asunto. Mientras que todas las féminas y una buena parte de los hombres del local miraban a Yamato descaradamente mientras se mordían el labio con envidia y deseo, Sena sólo sonreía ante sus comentarios de forma inocente, recordando de vez en cuando el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Yamato le inspiraba una confianza cálida, parecía poder comprenderlo todo, y siempre le hablaba con la mayor calma de la que era capaz. Con él todo era sosiego, no había sobresaltos ni ataques al corazón.

Cuando el chico le terminó de contar cómo se había equivocado de vestuarios en Notre Dame por culpa de no saber francés y se había topado con una decena de chicas a medio desnudar, y cómo luego lo habían echado de patadas de allí Sena se echó a reír, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Yamato se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Al fin Sena decidió tirarse a la piscina, necesitaba hablar de ello.

"Esta tarde... He estado con Shin-san", empezó, mientras bajaba la vista al vaso vacío que tenía delante y comenzaba a girarlo entre los dedos. La sonrisa de Yamato desapareció a medias mientras esperaba en silencio a que el chico continuase. Sena cogió aire, "me-me ha rechazado..."

La sonrisa de Yamato desapareció mientras miraba a Sena con preocupación y un deje de tristeza. Su voz era cautelosa y grave. Cogió aire.

"¿Estás bien?"

...Y el Óscar al Mejor Actor Secundario es paraaaa... -sonido de tambores- ¡YAMATO TAKERU! El público se levanta, aplaude y vitorea su nombre: 'Yamaaatooo, Yamaaatooo, Yamaaatoo', algunas fans se tiran al suelo y lloran de la emoción, el susodicho se levanta y con una sonrisa humilde intenta tranquilizar a su público.

¿Y a qué viene esto, diréis? Pues viene a que desde el mismo instante en que Sena pronunció las palabras 'me ha rechazado' si Yamato hubiese podido se habría subido encima de la mesa y habría hecho un streap tease mientras cantaba 'God Save the Queen' de los Sex Pistols y hacía girar un hula hoop con la cintura. Todo a la vez.

Era una actuación digna de un graduado en Arte Dramático el ser capaz de esconder la desmedida alegría que sentía por la noticia y transformarla en preocupación y seriedad cuando lo que quería era bailar y cantar. La cosa no fue muy distinta durante el resto de la noche, Yamato fue más falso que el papá noel de los centros comerciales; serio, preocupado, comprensivo y un inquebrantable pilar de apoyo, seguridad, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Sena se creyó el cuento. En ese instante hacía girar de nuevo el vaso vacío entre los dedos, con una mirada de tristeza. Levantó la vista con una preciosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Gracias por escucharme, Yamato-kun, realmente necesitaba sacarlo."

Yamato se permitió entonces una pequeñísima sonrisa de amabilidad en respuesta, poniendo su mano sobre la de Sena por encima de la mesa.

"No te preocupes, Sena-kun, para eso están los amigos", y soltó su mano, ocasionando que el pequeño se sonrojase ligeramente. Al momento se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la silla y mirando en otra dirección para pedir la cuenta. Sena levantó la vista predeciblemente para admirar un momento el rostro de Yamato. Todo estaba calculado.

Yamato se permitió otra sonrisa que uno bien podía confundir con una sonrisa de cortesía hacia la camarera, que a la vez lo miraba como si fuese un trozo de pastel de chocolate especialmente apetitoso.

Sena sacó su cartera y Yamato levantó una mano.

"No, Sena-kun, yo invito".

El pequeño runningback bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado, y dijo 'gracias'. Yamato sacó su cartera para pagar la cuenta unos instantes antes de levantarse haciéndole una señal a Sena para que hiciera lo propio y marcharse de allí.

Conforme andaban juntos bajo la luz de las farolas Yamato se dedicó a fingir absoluto desinterés por Sena, dedicándose a admirar todo lo demás. Las leyes de la psicología inversa, que no están ahí por nada, hicieron que Sena levantase la mirada para mirar a Yamato más de lo normal.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Yamato:

_God_ _save_ _the_ _queen_

_We_ _mean_ _it__,_ _man_

_We_ _love_ _our_ _queen_

_God_ _saves_

_**God **__**save **__**the **__**queen**__**!**_

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Sena, Yamato levantó la vista hacia el portal de su casa y con una sonrisa cordial levantó una mano para girarse rápidamente.

"¡Hasta luego, Sena-lun!"

"Eh...Ya-Yamato-kun...", el susodicho sonrió ampliamente un segundo antes de girarse para mirar al runningback con gesto de curiosidad.

"¿Si?"

"Eh-uhm...", Sena jugueteó con las mangas de su camisa, intentando alargar la despedida. En cuanto entrase en casa su madre le echaría una bronca importante por haber llegado tan tarde, "¿Que-querrías quedar mañana?"

Yamato sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Me gustaría mucho. Te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?"

"¡Sí!", el chico de Teikoku se acercó a él y dejó caer un beso casual en su mejilla, muy, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Entonces se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos tarareando una especie de canción en inglés que hizo a Sena enarcar una ceja. Cuando Yamato dobló la esquina se dejó caer en el pequeño escalón delante de la puertecita de su jardín y miró el cielo por octava vez ese día. Corría una brisa tranquila y el cielo era un horizonte negro e interminable.

"Kobayakawa." Sena dió un salto con el corazón encogido del susto y se giró con los ojos desborditados hacia un Shin silencioso, sentado en un pequeño banco dentro de su jardín. La valla lo había ocultado de los ojos de Yamato.

"¡Shi-Shin-san!, ¿¡Qué-Qué haces ahí?" Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, ¿lo había visto todo?, ahora Shin pensaría que estaba tonteando con Yamato y, oh, Dios, pero, pero, él no había estado tonteando con Yamato, ¿por qué si quiera se le ocurría la idea?, ¿puede que en el fondo si supiera que había estado haciéndolo?

Oh Dios.

Sena tuvo verdaderos problemas para volver a respirar, su corazón se agitaba con violencia y tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para intentar coger aire adecuadamente.

"Te esperaba", el linebacker se levantó, sacudiéndose ligeramente los pantalones. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía precisamente contento, bueno, vale, Shin nunca parecía contento pero de la indiferencia al enfado había un paso. Y Shin lo había dado.

"Eh-eh", Sena estaba más nervioso de lo normal, como si acabasen de pillarlo haciendo algo malo, "y-y, bu-bue-eno, ¿qué-qué que-querías-s?"

Shin, que había ido allí a hablar con Sena sobre el dichoso asunto que había lanzado al runningack a los brazos de Yamato (determinado a hacer caso a Sakuraba), tuvo que echarse atrás.

Andó hacia Sena y cuando estuvo delante de él simplemente lo apartó ligeramente a un lado para salir del jardín.

"¿Shi-Shin-san?"

El linebacker se giró, con una mirada asesina. A Sena le dio un escalofrío.

Shin Seijuurou era un hombre competitivo, posesivo, con una voluntad de hierro que le permitía conseguir lo que se proponía allí donde los demás fallaban por falta de insistencia o pereza.

Shin Seijuurou no era un hombre que se apartaba educadamente cuando los demás querían coger lo que era suyo.

Shin Seijuurou **no** se rendía.

Jamás.

Shin se acercó a Sena y cogiéndolo con una mano de la nuca y con la otra de la cintura se lanzó a por sus labios de una forma casi animal, un escalofrío de placer recorrió la columna vertebral de Sena, llegando hasta sus rodillas y haciéndolas temblar incontrolablemente.

Intentó separarse, empujando los hombros de Shin, intentó jadear pero Shin volvió a besarle, Sena abrió los labios sumisamente mientras sus brazos perdían más y más fuerza en su empuje.

Shin lo pegó más a su propio cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un gruñido, sus brazos fuertes le habían quitado toda la energía y sólo quedaba un chico débil a la merced de Shin.

El runningback no podía evitar hacer ruidos, jadeaba y gemía, todo se ahogaba en la boca de Shin conforme este profundizaba más el beso y le quitaba el aire con violencia.

Cuando el beso terminó la cara de Sena era un poema, sonrojado hasta las orejas, un hilo de saliva había quedado en la comisura de sus labios y aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Tuvo que sujetarse a la puertecilla para que las piernas no le fallasen. Respiraba agitadamente y no le quedaba voz.

No sabía si aquella había sido la mejor o la peor experiencia de su vida. Shin lo miró impasible, seriedad que perdió fuerza en cuanto que su respiración también se había agitado.

"Mañana te recogeré a las siete para ir a entrenar", declaró, seriamente. Y Sena... bueno, Sena realmente no tenía voz para contestar y mucho menos fuerzas para discutir así que se limitó a asentir inconscientemente mientras cerraba la puertecita y se acercaba a la entrada de casa. Shin ya se había girado para marcharse y el runningback tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar las llaves y entrar.

A su entrada en casa le siguieron gritos, cacerolas volando, cepillos, platos, más gritos, y frases del tipo "Y ENCIMA VIENE BEBIDO" y contestaciones débiles e idas del tipo "no, Shin-sa, digo, mamá, no estoy, no estoy bebido", de vuelta a su madre, "PERO MÍRALO, NO PUEDE NI VOCALIZAR", y su padre llevándose una mano a la frente con un suspiro, y más cacerolas y más... bueno, más bronca.

Sena subió las escaleras a rastras y se tumbó en su cama, no tardó ni medio minuto en quedarse dormido. Pensando en Shin, con un largo suspiro.

Como siempre pasa cuando la mente está inquieta, Sena se despertó mucho antes de que el despertador sonase. Cuando abrió los ojos aún era de noche y miró el reloj en su mesilla.

Las cinco de la mañana.

En cuanto se encontró a sí mismo mirando el techo oscuro gracias a la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle con atención supo que no volvería a dormirse.

¿Por qué Shin había hecho eso? ¿Para eso había estado esperándole? ¿Tenía que ver con la aparición de Yamato?

En cualquier caso, ¿qué significaba?

La única voz racional de su cerebro le dijo que aquello eran celos, y fue la única voz a la que Sena no prestó atención, por supuesto. Prefirió seguir el hilo de la paranoia y sentirse tortuosamente confundido durante la siguiente hora en la cual se entregó totalmente a la contemplación de la estructura arquitectónica de su habitación hasta que sonó el despertador.

Extendió el brazo para apagar el aparato y se movió lentamente para salir de entre las sábanas.

Iba a ver a Shin en una hora. Quería entrenar.

Bueno, tal vez no iba a pasar nada. Tal vez. Quizás. Quién sabe.

Ah, ahí estaba la voz de la razón, marginada en un rincón, diciéndole que desde que había vuelto a ver a Shin ese Verano ni uno sólo de sus encuentros había sido normal y, por ende, ¿por qué iba a serlo este?

Pero claro, sólo es la voz de la razón, ¿quién escucha esas cosas?

Sena se encaminó descalzo hasta la ducha donde se tomó su tiempo bajo el agua, intentando silbar la canción que había estado tarareando Yamato la noche anterior. ¿Cómo era? ¿God save...? Bah, tampoco importaba mucho. Cuando se hubo aseado se vistió con unos pantalones negros de chándal y una camiseta blanca y cómoda. Se colocó las deportivas y preparó su bolsa con parsimonia. Fuera comenzaba a amanecer.

Sena tuvo un escalofrío, algo malo iba a pasar.

Apartó los malos presentimientos como moscas y se acercó hasta las escaleras para asomarse, su madre ya estaba levantada y su padre estaba terminando de desayunar para marcharse al trabajo. Cogió su bolsa para bajarla y al pisar el último escalón su madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

"Buenos días, cariño".

"Buenos días, mamá".

Dejó la bolsa a un lado, junto a la entrada, y entró en la cocina para desayunar, su padre se levantaba de la mesa en ese momento.

"Buenos días, Sena".

"Buenos días, papá".

Sena se acercó a la olla donde su madre había dejado preparado el desayuno y se llenó un tazón de arroz. Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa a comer y su padre, limpiando lo que había ensuciado en el fregadero, miraba a través de la ventana.

"Sena, hijo mío...", su padre se aclaró la garganta, "tengo que hacerte una preguna."

El runningback enarcó una ceja interrogante y miró a su padre.

"¿Por qué hay un chico haciendo flexiones en mi jardín?", Sena escupió el arroz que tenía en la boca, manchando la mesa. Se levantó a trompicones para mirar a través de la ventana junto a su padre y pudo ver a Shin, vestido con unos pantalones negros de chándal y una camiseta negra sin mangas, haciendo lo propio.

Flexiones en su jardín.

Sena dejó su cuenco a un lado y su padre se puso a limpiar la mesa mientras le hacía gestos a Sena con una sonrisa para que fuera a reunirse con el chico que esperaba fuera. El runningback miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las siete menos cuarto.

El chico suspiró, con algo de miedo, y salió de la cocina para coger su bolsa y abrir la puerta de casa. Shin se levantó inmediatamente.

"Buenos días, Kobayakawa".

"Bu-buenos días, Shin-san".

El linebacker lo miró impasible mientras sacaba unos guantes negros de los bolsillos del pantalón y se los colocaba con tranquilidad. Sena envidió por primera vez la frialdad del chico. Ojalá él tuviese la capacidad de tomarse así las cosas.

"Ya he señalado un recorrido", comentó con tranquilidad, "correremos durante una hora y descasaremos quince minutos, y vuelta a empezar, llegaremos hasta el distrito de Seibu, pasando por Oujou y Hakushu. Y luego volveremos".

Sena sólo asintió, desviando la vista con un suspiro. Se puso la bolsa a modo de bandolera y comenzó a correr con tranquilidad al lado de Shin, que no parecía recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Llevaban media hora corriendo, se habían cruzado a Sakuraba y Takami, que paseaban juntos cerca del río, a los que saludó efusivamente con la mano. Sakuraba estaba radiante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que contagió a Sena.

Corrieron durante unos quince minutos más durante los cuáles Sena se puso a pensar en porqué Shin lo estaba ignorando de esa forma. Ese... ese orgullo de caballero, esa maldita actitud de 'hago lo que quiero porque puedo' ponía nervioso a Sena.

Maldita sea, ¡le había besado!, y, señores, ¡cómo le había besado!

Después de besar a una persona de esa forma... ¡No puedes ignorarla!

Sena frenó de golpe y miró al linebacker con decisión.

El nerviosismo había desaparecido. Estaba cabreado.

"¡Shin-san!", el susodicho le miró con una ceja enarcada, parando también su carrera.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Sena se sonrojó, el momento de valor había pasado, la cobardía había vuelto.

"¡Pues... me debes una explicación!", se sonrojó aún más, cruzado de brazos y con el tono de voz de un niño pequeño. Shin lo miraba serio e interrogante, Sena sacó voz para decirlo, "tú ayer... ayer... ¡me besaste!, después de decirme que no... que no... que..."

Shin frunció el ceño. Su voz fue grave.

"No me gusta Yamato Takeru".

Y la voz de la razón de Sena, durante tanto tiempo injustamente ignorada, señaló al runningback con burla: 'TE LO DIJE'.

Sena se quedó mudo.

"Pero... Shin-san... tú..."

El linebacker se ajustó los guantes con seriedad.

"Me atraes", declaró, "y me han informado de que la mejor manera de llevar a cabo este asunto es intentando tener una relación contigo.", Sena se sonrojó violentamente.

"Pero... pero..."

"No quiero que Takeru te toque", Shin se acercó a Sena, atrapándolo de nuevo con su mirada oscura y penetrante, había algo casi dulce en su voz. Una especie de ruego.

"..."

Shin se quitó uno de los guantes y pasó la mano por la mejilla caliente y sonrojada de Sena, con mucha seriedad, el pequeño runningback bajó la vista y dejó que Shin lo abrazase a continuación, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.


	9. Set Fire to the Rain'

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece blah blah blah.

Set Fire to the Rain' de Adele.

Como siempre, gracias a **Misumi****-****ai**, **emihinata** de nuevo, (me alegra ver que no me ha abandonado) y **Vicky**, con la que a veces pienso que debería compartir el crédito de este fic.

Creo que se acerca el final, sé que parece pronto pero... ¡ya vamos por el capítulo 9! Y digo 'creo' porque a veces alargar las cosas sólo las empeora, aún no sé qué haré, por lo pronto, aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 9

_"My hands they were strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win"_

Yamato se levantó de la cama sin dolor de cabeza y con un buen humor contagioso, sólo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama e iba descalzo.

Cuando salió de su habitación no había nadie en casa, como siempre.

Bajó las escaleras estirando los brazos por detrás de la espalda. Se rascaba la nuca algo somnoliento cuando miró el reloj de la cocina, las siete y media.

Estornudó. Se rascó ligeramente el puente de la nariz.

"Alguien está hablando de mi...", susurró, para si, mientras sacaba una botella de zumo del frigorífico con absoluta calma y daba un trago de la misma botella. El timbre sonó. Yamato dejó a un lado el zumo de naranja y con una ceja enarcada volvió a mirar el reloj de la cocina. Encogiéndose de hombros se acercó hasta la puerta de casa y tiró del pomo de la puerta.

"Oh, buenas", su tono era divertido, Yamato compuso automáticamente una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa, su compañero se limitó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo en lo que dura un parpadeo, atravesándolo seriamente con la mirada a través del flequillo, Yamato seguía sonriendo de forma seductora, medio en broma, como siempre hacía con su compañero de equipo, con quien... en realidad siempre se podía permitir ser como realmente era: Un cabrón inteligente y narcisista. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, "¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, Hounjou-san?"

"Buenos días, Takeru", el peliblanco, que no parecía estar para bromas, se acercó hasta el chico para pasar dentro sin esperar si quiera invitación. Yamato sonrió levantando las cejas divertido y cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

"Veamos, Taka... ¿y ahora qué he hecho?"

El receptor le devolvió una mirada envenenada.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Sena-kun, Takeru?", su tono era de absoluta calma con un deje de enfado. Leve, muy leve. Fruncía el ceño.

"...¿Perdona?", Yamato cruzó los brazos fuertes pero delgados sobre el pecho desnudo mientras levantaba una ceja, su tono era divertido.

"Ayer teníamos entrenamiento.", le recordó el receptor. Que parecía desmedidamente molesto por el simple hecho de que su compañero se hubiese saltado una hora y media de entrenamiento. No era para tanto, ¿a qué venía esa reacción?

"Oh, bueno... ¿me he perdido algo importante?"

"¿Tu entrenamiento no te parece lo suficientemente importante?"

"A riesgo de parecer una persona irresponsable, diré que perder un día no me parece tan importante".

"No pareces irresponsable. Lo eres."

"¿A qué viene este enfado?, ¿Eres mi madre ahora, Taka?"

"¿Qué está pasando entre Eyeshield y tú?"

Miradas.

"... Perdóname, Taka, pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo", el chico descruzó los brazos, algo más serio. Estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

"Lo es si afecta a tu rendimiento, Takeru".

"¡Por favor! Tú eres el primero que pasa de todo, siempre con la cabeza metida en un libro, ignorando a todas las personas de tu alrededor como el freak anti-social que eres, ¿cómo es que de repente te has convertido en un paranoico del control?"

Si Taka se sentía herido, no lo demostró con su expresión. Seguía mirando seriamente a su compañero. Yamato no se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban.

"Deberías ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si 'conquistas' a ese chico con esa falsa personalidad de tipo comprensivo y amable que te has construido, tarde o temprano descubrirá cómo eres."

Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa fría y llena de prepotencia.

"Lidiaré con ello cuando llegue el momento", comentó, mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, "¿por qué te interesa tanto este tema, Taka? ¿qué sacas con ello?"

El receptor le miró a los ojos con una intensidad azul marino, escondida, inquietante. Sus cejas formaron un gesto imperceptiblemente triste. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo y se arrepintió en el último momento, Yamato levantó una ceja, curioso. Nunca había visto a su compañero dudar.

En ese instante Yamato supo que Taka le estaba ocultando algo. El receptor al fin habló.

"Es por el bien del equipo".

"Qué bien te ha quedado", comentó un Yamato alegre y sarcástico, "ahora, la verdad".

Taka seguía mirándolo con seriedad, Yamato dio un paso hacia delante, en dirección a su compañero, que tragó saliva imperceptiblemente.

Cuando Taka apartó la vista, cohibido, se hizo la luz en la mente de Yamato.

"... No será...", su voz, grave y sensual, se volvió melódica, con un tono oscuro y divertido conforme se acercaba un paso más a Taka, que volvió a mirarlo en un intento por reafirmar su neutralidad sin demasiado éxito. "¿Estás celoso, Taka?"

El receptor lo miró intensamente abriendo un poco los ojos con sorpresa mientras cometía el error de dar un paso atrás para alejarse de Yamato.

"¡E-estás loco!, ¡Te estoy hablando de algo serio, Takeru!", Yamato tenía la sonrisa de un lobo en la cara, sus ojos ambarinos y alargados lo miraban como si fuese un trozo de carne que estaba a punto de devorar, el pelo alborotado, color cobre, le caía sobre los ojos de una forma _demasiado_ sensual. Siguió andando conforme el más bajo daba pasos hacia atrás, con cara de estar asustado. Por fin su espalda chocó contra una pared y Yamato apoyó una mano junto a su mejilla, acorralándolo, "¡¿Qué-qué haces?"

Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero de equipo sonrojado, con aquella expresión dulce de pánico en los ojos. A Yamato le pareció encantadoramente perturbador.

"¿Por qué me gritas? Puedo ver que te gusta...", Taka desvió la vista y puso las manos en los hombros desnudos (mala idea) de Yamato para intentar apartarlo.

"¡Déjame!", Yamato utilizó su mano libre para coger a Taka de las mejillas y obligarlo a mirarle.

Yamato se acercó, esquivando sus labios para hablarle al oído con una voz melosa y cálida, su aliento hizo al receptor estremecerse mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de mi, Hounjou-san?", lo dijo lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba. La mano que había sujetado la mejilla del receptor bajó hasta su pecho y siguió bajando hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón.

En un arranque de valentía Taka siseó, con voz grave y envenenada, como una advertencia, "no juegues conmigo, Takeru".

Yamato entreabrió los labios con sorpresa al ver cómo el chico se había crecido bajo la presión.

Aquello le gustó más.

Se rió con una carcajada que podía ser, perfectamente, y de hecho era, la risa más sensual que Taka había escuchado en su corta vida. Tanto que debería de estar prohibida, censurada, retirada del mercado, clasificada como contenido no apto para menores de dieciocho años.

El receptor volvió a hablar.

"Suéltame, Takeru".

"No."

Vale, aquello había sido rápido. Taka se revolvió y Yamato aprisionó una de sus muñecas contra la pared, con fuerza.

"...¿Qué-qué quieres? ¡Ya te has reído lo suficiente!"

Yamato se rió mientras acercaba sus labios a los finos de su compañero, peligrosamente, y susurrando finalmente contra ellos:

"Yo nunca tengo suficiente."

No tardó en obligarlo a entreabrir los labios, haciendo presión, para dejar que su lengua se colase en la boca de su receptor de una forma muy poco delicada, pegó su cadera contra la de su amigo y metió las manos bajo su camisa. Taka sintió una presión en la entrepierna, jadeó contra la boca de Yamato con urgencia, un escalofrío sacudió sus muslos y sufrió una pérdida casi total de sus capacidades cognitivas. En otras palabras, se le había olvidado hasta su nombre.

Yamato siguió besándolo, profundizando aún más el beso, metiéndole mano hasta en sitios que Taka no sabía ni que existían. Sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio inferior con una presión perfecta que causaba descargas de doloroso placer por todo su cuerpo. El pelo blanco y largo, liso, se había alborotado en torno a su rostro de una forma deliciosamente encantadora, sonrojado hasta lo imposible.

Yamato nunca había pensado que su compañero de equipo fuese así. Habría aprovechado mucho antes, para qué negarlo.

Cuando Yamato se alejó, dando por terminado el beso, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Disfrutaba viendo en qué estado había dejado al chico. Su mirada estaba nublada por la excitación. Yamato aprovechó para atacar. Le quitó la chaqueta blanca, deslizándola por sus brazos, con calculada lentitud.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Yamato era desnudar a una persona a la que se disponía a hacer el amor. Era como abrir un regalo sin romper el envoltorio. Su cinturón hizo 'clic' unos segundos antes de caer al suelo junto a la chaqueta blanca del receptor.

"Ta-takeru, qué..."

"Sssh...", Yamato se acercó de nuevo y lamió su labio inferior con estudiada velocidad, el receptor se estremeció. Yamato sonreía con cierta crueldad, "no me interrumpas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, estoy trabajando", le susurró. Taka se sonrojó.

Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera con deliverada parsimonia. Podía notar la excitación de Taka endurecerse a cada nuevo movimiento. Le gustaba tener el control de esa forma, le gustaba que Taka se estuviese muriendo por tenerlo allí y ahora. Le gustaba sentirse adorado.

Taka gimió en voz baja y Yamato dejó que sus dedos paseasen en torno a la goma de su ropa interior, alargándolo. Taka tenía los puños crispados sobre los hombros desnudos del chico, apretó los dientes. Le estaba torturando con aquella lentitud.

"Si pretendes que te pida algo... No lo haré", susurró con voz ronca el receptor. Su mirada se había endurecido durante unas milésimas de segundo. Que se pusiese difícil sólo hacía que Yamato se excitase más. El runningback de Teikoku metió las manos bajo la camiseta negra de Taka y se libró de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pelo plateado y liso caía sobre sus hombros y su pecho de forma... provocativa. Yamato volvía a sonreír como un lobo y no dudó en hincarle el diente al receptor, mordiendo su cuello y logrando que miles de maravillosos sonidos saliesen de la garganta del chico, que no tuvo más remedio que levantar la barbilla, quedando a merced de Yamato.

Paseaba sus manos por la cintura de Taka, por su espalda, más abajo.

Entonces pasó algo extraño.

Taka finalmente sacó fuerzas para empujar a Yamato, que lo miró interrogante y con una ceja enarcada.

El receptor hablaba con voz agitada.

"No... ¡No vas a jugar conmigo!", se acercó para coger su camiseta y ponérsela con un aura de enfado que asustó hasta a Yamato, que fruncía el ceño.

El runningback se dejó caer en una silla cercana, lentamente, y sin mirar al receptor preguntó, con voz calmada.

"¿Qué sientes por mi?"

Taka ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta cuando respondió.

"No te hagas ilusiones, nunca me enamoraría de un ególatra mentiroso e insensible como tú."

Yamato se levantó en el instante con un golpe, mirando muy seriamente a Taka, que le devolvía una mirada helada. Se miraron largamente, había algo similar al desprecio en los ojos del receptor que detonaron la ira del otro chico. En vez de gritar sonrió de forma cruel, causándole escalofríos al receptor.

"Es mejor que no estés enamorado de mi", asintió, "así cuando, ya sabes…", siguió andando y acorralando de nuevo al chico de pelo largo, su espalda finalmente chocó contra la pared. Yamato habló en un susurro, "... cuando te haga mío aquí y ahora no me pedirás que te llame mañana."

Taka tragó saliva.

En otro punto de la ciudad Sena se había sentado en la hierba mojada, estaba sudando por la carrera. Movió la nariz graciosamente y estornudó bajo la mirada atenta de Shin.

"Alguien está hablando de mi...", el chico le miró interrogante.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Pues...", rió algo nervioso, temiéndose la respuesta de Shin, "pues porque he estornudado"

"...¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Eh, nada, Shin-san, da igual...", Sena se rió mientras acomodaba la bolsa de deporte para que le sirviese de almohada antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Shin estaba sentado a su lado y, por alguna extraña razón, también decidió tumbarse.

Sólo que Shin se tumbó de una forma mucho más correcta y seria, tenía los brazos extendidos y pegados al torso, las piernas juntas. Miraba el cielo, como buscando eso que llamaba tanto la atención de Sena sin éxito. Unas nubes se movían perezosas a través del cielo, era mediodía.

"Shi-Shin-san...", ambos miraban el cielo tumbados en la hierba, en completo silencio. Shin no respondió, pero Sena supuso que le escuchaba, "en-entonces... ahora...", Shin no volvió la vista, siguió mirando el cielo.

Podía sonar extrañísimo, pero Shin nunca se había tumbado a mirar el cielo. No es que le pareciese una pérdida de tiempo, es que simplemente no se le había ocurrido nunca.

"Adelante", animó, el linebacker.

"¿Estamos ju-juntos?", Sena se levantó un momento, apoyándose en la hierba con los antebrazos, "juntos como pareja, quiero decir..."

"Sí."

Sena se tumbó, lentamente. Shin seguía mirando el cielo cuando una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos propios y una cabecita castaña se apoyó en su pecho, acurrucándose bajo su brazo. Shin cogió aire y su pecho subía y bajaba, meciendo al chico que se estaba quedando dormido sobre él.

"Vaya, vaya...", Sena entreabrió los ojos, extremadamente cansado, ¿cuándo se había dormido?, "bueno, en realidad estaba un poco claro, ¿no crees?"

Una risa ligera y tranquila lo acompañó.

"Lo cierto es que sí"

Shin se incorporó, dejando a un lado a Sena, que se estaba desperezando. Riku se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. El runningback terminó de despertarse para escuchar a Kid regañar a Riku.

"Riku, por favor, estaban teniendo un momento de amor..."

Riku sacudió a su amigo de forma cariñosa, de todas formas.

"¡Tío, tío! Entonces, ¿puedo intentar ligarme a Suzuna?, siempre la he ignorado porque pensaba que te gustaba...", Shin se había levantado, alejándose un poco de ellos. Hablaba con Kid.

Sena miró a su amigo mientras se rascaba la nuca, aún sentados en la hierba. Rió algo nervioso.

"¿Suzuna? Por Dios, no, ella es... una amiga"

Riku asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Mejor para mi!"

Sena tuvo que reírse mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a incorporarse y se sacudía la hierba de los pantalones. Riku le puso una mano en el hombro y bajó el tono, de forma confidencial.

"Oye, entonces... ¿estáis juntos?"

"Eso parece...", Sena se sonrojó y Riku volvió a reírse mientras le daba unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro. Kid se acercó, ajustándose el sombrero.

"Siento la interrupción, Sena-kun. Nuestro entrenador se ha empeñado en desafiar a Oujou, será un partido de celebración por el inicio del curso.", Kid se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, con el mismo aire perezoso y desgarbado que siempre llevaba consigo, "y yo que pensaba descansar unas semanas más hasta tener que jugar..."

Riku sólo sonrió al comentario de Kid, que le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Sena a modo de despedida antes de darse media vuelta.

"¡Espero verte entre el público, Sena-kun!", el runningback asintió mientras veía marchar al dúo de los Wild Gunmans.

Shin se acercó, su expresión era... muy tranquila. Apacible. Era como una sonrisa sin labios.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?", su tono fue neutral, mientras recogía su bolsa y la de Sena del suelo, colgándose una en cada hombro. Sena sólo le sonrió.

"Claro."

* * *

><p>¿Se nota mucho que adoro a Yamato? Me da pena dejarlo sin su trozo de pastel, así que no he podido evitar meter esta pareja secundaria... Es mi ojito derecho, no puedo tratarlo mal _ Espero qué os guste ò.o<p>

Las cosas parecen ir bien entre Shin y Sena pero... quién sabe :D

Also, me ha costado mucho escribir esta capítulo, creo que ha quedado aburrido ._.


	10. This Heart of Ice'

Últimamente consumo grandes cantidades de té que luego transformo en capítulos.

Espero que no sea malo para la salud.

Hablando de otras cosas más relevantes para la humanidad que mi salud, me enorgullezco de poder agradecer a un mayor número de personas sus comentarios esta vez, y estas personas a las que digo '¡_Gracias_!' son:

**Lyddel**, me alegra muchísimo saber que alguien más ve a Yamato como yo xD Ya me empezaba a sentir un tanto extraña por escribir sobre alguien que tal vez no interesaba a los lectores.

**Satoru****Mikoto**, que, como Lyddel, ha sabido apreciar la sutil maldad de Yamato xD

**Hibary**, que fue tan amable de señalarme algunos errores que me habían pasado inadvertidos y que ya he editado y, además, me ha ayudado mucho en algunos detalles de este capítulo. A tí más que a nadie, ¡gracias!

**Mxi**, mucho más no puedo decir, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Y **Vicky**, a la que siempre me dejo para el final porque es mi lectora especial (autoras con favoritismos, qué negligente...)

Y eso es todo, no tengo mucho más que decir, ¡Vamos con el disclaimer y a leer!

**Disc****:** Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, y me lamento a diario por ello.

La canción es 'This Heart of Ice' de Nomy.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 10

_"As I pray for what I am_

_To my God that made me damned_

_I see myself in front of me_

_A man I never choosed to be_

_I turn my face against the sun_

_And I wish my heart could burn_

_I force my eyes to open wide_

_God you made me cold inside"_

Taka respiraba agitado, las sábanas se le pegaban a la espalda por el sudor y Yamato cayó exhausto sobre él con una última exhalación de aire. Podía notar la mejilla húmeda del runningback apoyada contra su estómago, el pelo de Yamato le hacía cosquillas.

"Eso... eso ha sido increíble", Yamato se rió, cansado, un momento antes de levantar la cabeza y gatear sobre el cuerpo de Taka para quedar a su altura. El receptor tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Había abierto la caja de Pandora.

Para qué negarlo, había estado enamorado de Yamato desde que jugaban juntos, hacía ya dos años de eso. Y por alguna extraña razón aunque él sabía que Yamato era un cerdo, un cabrón narcisista, un pervertido sin cura y un egocéntrico con el amor propio del tamaño de una catedral gótica del siglo XVI su corazón no había querido entender que aquello era definitivamente malo.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Habría dado un brazo por desenamorarse de aquél chico egoísta y sarcástico. Pero, por alguna razón que Taka Hounjou no acababa de comprender, se veía inevitablemente atraído hacia él incluso con todos sus defectos y el desprecio que a menudo creía (engañándose a sí mismo) sentir por él.

Taka había estado presente en las incontables relaciones de Yamato como el amigo y compañero de equipo que siempre está ahí, las chicas y los chicos venían e iban, la mayoría de las veces desencantados al ver que Yamato no era lo que parecía, pero él, Taka, siempre estaba ahí.

Siempre.

Y a veces había querido gritar y sacudir a Yamato para decirle: '¡Eh, estoy aquí! ¿Y sabes qué? Te conozco mejor que nadie en el Mundo, y, ¿sabes qué más? No me importan tus defectos, te quiero!"

Pero Taka, mejor que nadie, sabía que su compañero se reiría de él en el mejor de los casos y, en el peor, jugaría con él hasta aburrirse.

Y él, introvertido, desinteresado y habitualmente incapaz de expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos, se tragaría el desmedido amor que sentía por alguien que no lo merecía.

Taka se autolamentó con un suspiro cargado cuando Yamato, que estaba especialmente cariñoso, se dedicó a besar su cuello con tranquilidad. Acababan de hacer el amor y decir que Taka había tocado el Cielo era quedarse corto.

Los remordimientos, como siempre ocurre, vienen después.

El receptor se dedicó a acariciar la nuca de Yamato mientras éste le besaba el cuello y la barbilla, con la mirada seria y fija en el techo blanco.

Con que esa era la vista que tenía todos los días Yamato al despertar.

El pensamiento se diluyó rápidamente en su subsconsciente cuando una mano bajó por su costado y le agarró fuertemente de las piernas. Taka bajó la vista, con los ojos algo abiertos.

Yamato levantó ligeramente la vista, atravesándolo con su mirada ambarina, la sonrisa de lobo había vuelto y levantando una de las piernas de Taka y poniéndola sobre su hombro besó el interior de los muslos, haciendo que el receptor perdiese el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que se hubiese asomado a su cabeza. Taka se mordió el labio. Su voz sonó grave y frustrada.

"Te odio, Takeru"

Yamato rió contra su piel, causándole escalofríos con sus labios temblorosos por la risa. Paseó su lengua por el interior de sus piernas de la forma más obscena posible.

Seguía sonriendo. Taka gimió cuando Yamato llegó más arriba.

"¿Sigues odiándome, Taka?"

El receptor apretó la mandíbula.

"Más que nunca."

"Siéntete libre de gritarlo", comentó Yamato, con una sonrisa, justo antes de levantar las dos piernas del receptor sobre sus hombros y entrar en él sin avisar. Taka se tomó las palabras de Yamato al pie de la letra.

Shin y Sena comían en una de las mesas de madera del parque, habían estado hablando del futuro, sobre cuáles eran sus respectivos sueños e intenciones. De forma no inesperada ambos querían continuar en el fútbol americano, pero, lo que sorprendió a Sena es que el chico no tuviese un plan B.

No es que _quisiera_ o _esperase_ dedicarse al Fútbol, es que _iba_ a dedicarse al Fútbol.

Sena, mucho menos confiado en su posible carrera futbolística, comentó que su plan de emergencia era estudiar letras. Las matemáticas no eran lo suyo. Había necesitado la ayuda de Mamori para aprobar por los pelos en el Instituto. No caería en eso. Shin lo escuchaba en silencio, asintiendo mientras comían.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente normal hasta que un niña pequeña de unos, tal vez, ¿12 años?, de pelo larguísimo, negro y liso se lanzó sobre Shin con un placaje gritando "¡niii-saaaan!"

Un momento, ¿qué?

Shin frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba en el banco de madera y se quitaba a la niña de encima. Su voz siguió siendo neutral.

"Shinju, ¿qué ocurre?", la niña negó con la cabeza efusivamente mientras movía su pelo liso de un lado a otro, tal vez queriendo decir 'nada' y señaló un coche negro, aparcado cerca. Parecía caro. Sena lo miraba todo con una expresión a caballo entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

Shin levantó la vista hacia Sena con el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que debería irme", comentó, lentamente. La niña pequeña pareció advertir a Sena, se quedó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules y oscuros.

Se parecía muchísimo a Shin, pero sus ojos eran grandes y sus rasgos delicados.

"¿Quién eres tú?", su tono parecía acusador. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su vestido era azul cielo y su piel blanquísima.

"Me lla-llamo Kobayakawa Sena", la niña formó una gran O con los labios, parecía excitada de repente.

"¡Tú eres Eyeshield 21!", le señaló con un dedo antes de subirse encima de la mesa y tirarse a su cuello, derribándolo.

La familia Shin parecía tener una fijación especial por hacerle placajes.

"¡He visto todos tus partidos, soy tu fan número uno!"

Sena se incorporó con cara rara, la niña le cogió de un brazo y frotó la mejilla contra él.

"¡Me encanta verte jugar! ¡Fue genial cuando pasaste a nii-baka!", la niña le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor y se volvió inmediatamente hacia Sena con ojos brillantes, "¿puedo ir a verte en tu próximo partido? Seijuurou nunca me deja...", la niña volvió a mirar a su hermano con cierto rencor infantil. Shin la miraba con seriedad.

"Shinju, sabes que no te puedes comportar así".

La niña frunció el ceño en un gesto muy auténtico e igual de determinado que el de su hermano mayor. Se apretó más contra el brazo del runningback.

"¡No puedes separarme de Sena-kun!", Sena miraba de la niña a Shin y de Shin a la niña con cara de estar perdido. Un hombre salió del coche, cruzó el césped y se acercó hasta la mesa, donde hizo una pequeña reverencia, primero en dirección a Shin y luego en dirección a Sena.

"Señorita Shinju, no debe usted molestar a su hermano, vuelva conmigo al coche", la niña miró al hombre con enfado y se abrazó al cuello de Sena.

"¡No!"

Sena se rió nervioso mientras cogía de la cintura a la chica para levantarla, que se soltó con facilidad.

"Shin-Shinju-san, debes hacer caso de lo que te dicen tus mayores..."

La niña le miró con grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado.

"¡Pero he esperado mucho para conocerte!", la niña miró a su hermano, que la fulminaba con sus ojos severos. Aquello sólo provocó que volviera a placar a Sena, "¡TE QUIERO, SENA-KUN!"

Shin se levantó del asiento y se acercó hasta la niña, levantándola fácilmente por las axilas. Sena a penas podía respirar por el fuerte agarre de la niña, que era demasiado fuerte para ser tan delgada.

"Ya te has divertido suficiente, Shinju. Vuelve con madre", le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al hombre, que se acercó de inmediato para coger a la niña y, dejándola en el suelo, la cogió de la mano para llevarla de nuevo al coche. Shinju cruzó el césped con gesto de resignación, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás, viendo como se alejaba cada vez más de su ídolo y amor platónico.

Cuando estuvieron solos Sena se rascó la nuca y rió nerviosamente.

"Va-vaya... No sabía que tuvieses una hermana".

"Sí...", fue la única contestación del chico, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y recoger su cosas, "debo marcharme."

Sena asintió y tuvo el presentimiento de que despedirse con un beso llamaría la atención de las personas que esperaban en el coche así que simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano de despedida.

"¿Quieres verme mañana?", Sena asintió con una sonrisa, "iré a tu casa a las nueve", decidió, y Sena sólo volvió a asentir. Observador mudo de cómo Shin recorría el camino que había seguido su hermana pequeña para marcharse y se subía al coche.

Una hermana.

Sena se rió, ya solo, mientras recogía sus cosas para volver a casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello iba a causarle más de un problema.

Comenzó a andar y sacó el móvil de su bolsa. Ninguna llamada perdida, ¿le habría pasado algo a Yamato? Sena dudó un momento antes de coger el móvil y marcar el número del chico.

Un toque, dos toques, tres toques. Nadie lo cogía. Sena se encogió de hombros, iba a colgar cuando una voz agitada sonó de repente por el auriculador.

"¡Sena-kun!"

"Eh, hola, Yamato-kun", Sena sonrió, como si el chico pudiese verle mientras andaba, "¡tengo cosas que contarte, ¿querrías quedar o algo?, ayer me dijiste de quedar y bueno... al final me he decidido a llamar yo."

"Eh...", entonces Sena escuchó un golpe fuerte al otro lado del teléfono, ¿un portazo?, la sonrisa de Sena se desvaneció poco a poco mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

"¿Yamato-kun?"

"Sí, sí... Está bien, veámonos esta tarde, ¿me paso por tu casa a las siete?"

"¡Está bien!", Sena volvió a sonreír, sin querer meterse donde no lo llamaban. Podía oír que Yamato sonreía.

"Está bien, nos vemos luego, Sena-kun".

"¡Hasta luego!"

Colgó y continuó andando, sonriendo con el recuerdo de la pequeña Shinju en mente.

Taka se estaba vistiendo junto a Yamato, en la cama, que aún sonreía como el pervertido que era. Tragó saliva al recordar lo que acababa de pasar allí.

¿Por qué había sido tan débil? Aquello le traería consecuencias nefastas, lo sabía. No había que ser un genio para verlo.

"Taka...", Yamato había apoyado la espalda desnuda en la pared contra la que estaba su cama, por suerte llevaba pantalones. Y por suerte, Taka también, "... Somos amigos", continuó, casi temeroso.

La primera en la boca, como se suele decir. El receptor ya se sentía herido y ni siquiera había salido aún de la cama, ¿no iban a dejarle vivir la ilusión ni cinco minutos?

Se volvió seriamente para mirar a Yamato, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Lo somos."

"Bien, porque, bueno, tú y yo..."

"No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé."

"Bien."

Entonces se hizo el silencio, Taka se sentía miserable, utilizado, amargado. Otro que, como el runningback, no escuchaba a la voz de la razón. Yamato se quedó mirando el techo, algo serio. Parecía meditar. Taka se giró de nuevo para mirarle, había algo intenso en su mirada.

"¿Qué tengo de malo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es decir, ¿por qué te parece una idea tan absurda que estemos juntos?"

Yamato compuso lo que parecía una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Pero, Taka... Tú y yo somos compañeros de equipo."

"Si, ¿y?"

"..."

"¿Tan ridículo es?", su voz comenzaba a sonar algo más aguda y entonces supo que debía parar. Yamato desvió la mirada, no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía triste. Taka suspiró.

El teléfono móvil de Yamato comenzó a sonar y el chico alargó el brazo para cogerlo de su mesilla de noche.

"Sena."

"... Genial", sarcasmo, ironía. Derivados. Yamato miró a su compañero un momento, que le dedicó una mirada extraña, "¡Por Dios, Yamato, ese chico NO te conoce!"

El chico, ignorando las palabras de su receptor, cogió el móvil. Una sonrisa falsa cubrió su rostro automáticamente.

"¡Sena-kun!"

Taka se levantó con violencia de la cama, cegado por la amargura. ¿Por qué a él? Demonios, no había hecho nada malo.

Además de escoger a la peor persona del Mundo para enamorarse, no había hecho nada. Cogió su chaqueta blanca, que colgaba de una silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Yamato y la cerró de un golpe, bajó las escaleras a trote y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar un segundo. Estar en esa casa lo hacía sentir enfermo, angustiado, infeliz. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un segundo portazo, y comenzó a andar calle abajo.

Sena-kun, Sena-kun.

Taka no tenía nada en contra de Eyeshield, era un magnífico jugador y parecía buena persona pero, ¿a qué demonios venía todo esto? Este repentino y desmedido interés por el chico, nunca había visto a Yamato tan obsesionado con nadie. Aquello lo enfadaba, lo nublaba de celos.

Maldición.

Kobayakawa Sena podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una persona que pudiese comprender la verdadera forma de ser de Yamato, ni mucho menos soportarla. Kobayakawa Sena era una damisela que vivía constantemente en un estado premenstrual de drama e inestabilidad hormonal.

Era demasiado frágil para un hombre tan duro como Yamato, sólo un caballero y un adalid del bien podría soportar a Kobayakawa Sena, por Dios.

¿Qué tenía el runningback para Yamato que no tuviese él mismo?

¡Él le entendía y aceptaba tal cual era!

Conforme andaba calle abajo dobló la esquina y se encontró cara a cara con el Rey de Roma.

"¡Oh, Hounjou-san!", Sena compuso una sonrisa automática y el receptor crispó el gesto y frunció el ceño.

"Hola, Sena-kun", y pasó de largó, así tal cual, sin pararse un segundo. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para mantener una conversación cordial con la causa de su desgracia. Y que sí, que Sena no había hecho nada, que la culpa era de Yamato. Toda de Yamato.

El Amor no tiene demasiada lógica, de todas formas.

Sena se quedó mirando asombrado como el chico pasaba de largo, con gesto enfadado, un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y cruzar la puertecita de su jardín para entrar en casa.

* * *

><p>Bieeen. Me he inventado un montón de cosas, pero claro, como en el manga no salen pueesss... Una es libre de imaginar para crear su propia trama, ¿no?<p>

Me he sacado a Shinju de la manga y va a ser un personaje clave xD Mi idea inicial es que fuese un chico pero **Hybari** me ha recomendado que sea una niña y la verdad es que me gusta más así. A ella también le debéis la idea de un Sena premenstrual y hormonalmente inestable xD

¿Qué opináis?


	11. Cold But I'm Still Here'

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield**** 21** es propiedad de **Riichiro** **Inagaki** y **Yusuke** **Murata**.

La canción es Cold (But I'm still here)' de Evans Blue.

Por los comentarios de algunas personas me veo en la obligación de aclarar algo:

**Actualizo ****diariamente**. Siempre habrá un capítulo por día a no ser que me quede sin internet u ordenador, cosa que no creo que ocurra porque siempre podré coger los ordenadores de la Universidad. Por lo demás, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :D

Sobre todo a **Misumi****-****ai**, a la que he conseguido enganchar a mi fic (yeah!), **eminahinata**, que no me ha abandonado :D, **Lyddel**, con la que comparto la visión de un Yamato malvado, **Satoru ****Mikoto**, cuyo hermano pequeño parece ser un terrorista del Amor al igual que Shinju-san y a **Vicky**, que... qué decir de ella. ¡Siempre está ahí!.

Gracias ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 11

_"You're so endearing_

_You're so beautiful_

_Well I don't look like they do_

_And I don't love like they do_

_But I don't hate like they do_

_Am I ever on your mind?_

_Cold, but I'm still here"_

Esa tarde vio a Yamato, que volvió a llevarlo a una nueva cafetería, tan curiosa y bonita como la anterior. Le relató todo lo que había pasado tras su marcha la última vez que se vieron con todo lujo de detalles. Luego le relató lo que había pasado a la mañana siguiente, terminando con la llamada a su móvil en el parque.

El chico de Teikoku le felicitó con una sonrisa enorme de complicidad, Sena se la devolvió. La conversación no duró mucho más, Yamato decía tener cosas que hacer y el chico sólo asintió en respuesta, preocupándose por devolverle la invitación de la última vez.

Yamato aguantó hasta el final de la velada con una sonrisa, acompañó a Sena hasta su casa y luego se marchó con un andar tranquilo, levantando una mano para despedir a su amigo con un último gesto amable. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando dobló la esquina y subió la calle hasta su casa. Siguió andando, con la mirada baja y el gesto serio hasta llegar a su puerta y entrar.

Como siempre, no había nadie. A veces se preguntaba si sus padres eran fantasmas y/o alucinaciones y simplemente vivía solo o estaba loco. Entró en la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá de espaldas.

El techo parecía un lugar interesante que mirar en ese momento.

Si existía alguna Justicia Divina en ese momento estaba mirando a Yamato mientras comía palomitas y disfrutaba con su sufrimiento.

No podía decir que no se lo mereciese, en realidad.

Y, a pesar de todo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el portazo de Taka. Es decir, había sido un golpe eso de que al linebacker se le iluminasen las ideas y hubiese decidido hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace meses -empezar a salir con Sena- acabando así con todas sus posibilidades con el chico. Pero...

Lo único que le dolía era el recuerdo de la última mirada que le había dedicado el receptor. Yamato se revolvió, inquieto, intentando librarse de la punzada que le había causado la imagen.

Hounjou Taka estaba enamorado de un idiota como él.

Aquello lo había sorprendido, el receptor siempre había sido tan introvertido, tan silencioso, tan... pasota. Ignoraba a todo el mundo y nunca le había llamado la atención lo más mínimo precisamente por eso.

No creía que fuese una persona precisamente entretenida pero... lo de aquella mañana había sido una verdadera sorpresa.

Lo había disfrutado, y mucho. No sólo el hecho de tener sexo matutino, cosa con la que Yamato estaba profundamente de acuerdo, si no con el hecho de haber podido ser él mismo sin tener que poner sonrisas falsas y amables.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a necesitar una falsa personalidad para poder socializar que ser él mismo durante un rato, con quien fuera, le quitaba un peso de los hombros.

Yamato se incorporó en el sofá. Desganado.

Definitivamente era un idiota. Por eso no era capaz ni de hacer amigos con el borde que había dentro de él.

Siempre presumiendo de ser el más avispado, el más inteligente y lo había tenido siempre delante de sus narices. A él, a Taka. Se revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras miraba el suelo con detenimiento. Suspiró.

A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido.

Se levantó de golpe y cogió el teléfono, buscó el número en la agenda de su teléfono fijo y llamó. Los dedos de Yamato hacían percusión sobre la mesa de cristal. No contestaba.

Taka no quería hablar con él. Era realmente comprensible.

Aún así Yamato no se rindió, volvió a marcar el teléfono del chico y esperó paciente.

Nada.

Con un último suspiro se dijo a sí mismo 'a la tercera va la vencida' y volvió a marcar el número de su amigo.

"¿Qué quieres, Takeru?", su voz seria y cortante al otro lado del teléfono alegró el corazón de Yamato de forma penosa.

"¡Al fin lo coges!"

"Sí, bueno... ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Podemos quedar para vernos?", Yamato sonaba entusiasmado y lleno de energía.

"No podemos", respuesta cortante.

"¿Puedo pasarme entonces por tu casa?", Yamato no se rendía fácilmente.

"No puedes", pero iba a tenerlo difícil.

"Supongo que tampoco puedes venir a mi casa."

"No, no puedo", en efecto.

"¿Y mañana?", el chico aún no perdía la esperanza.

"Tampoco", la seriedad en la voz de Taka era admirable.

"¿Y pasado?", hay que reconocer que el chico estaba siendo tenaz.

"No creo", pero había heridas que eran difíciles de ignorar.

"¿Y al otro?", mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

"Tendría que mirarlo en la agenda, pero de todas formas creo que no será posible."

"¿Y al otro?", en esta vida hay que ser persistente.

"..."

"¿Ese día sí puedes?"

Un suspiro cansado atravesó el auricular del teléfono.

"¿Qué quieres, Takeru?", Yamato había ganado.

"Verte", conciso.

"Sabes que eres imbécil, ¿verdad?"

"Soy plenamente consciente de mi condición mental."

"Sigues siendo un imbécil."

Yamato sonrió.

"¿Eso es que estás de camino?"

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono le indicó que tenía razón.

"Estaré allí en veinte minutos."

"¡Bien, te espero!"

"Takeru."

"Dime."

"Eres un imbécil."

"Yo también te quiero", el silencio al otro lado del teléfono le indicó que algo estaba pasando con la cara de Taka. Un segundo después se cortó la llamada.

Yamato se dedicó a dar vueltas por su salón. Bien. Taka estaba de camino.

Ahora sólo tenía que convencerlo de... de... ¿de qué?

El chico se quedó en blanco y miró a su alrededor perdido.

¿Qué demonios tenía que decirle a Taka?

Se quedó pálido y se dejó caer en el sofá.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por el receptor? Bueno, si empezásemos a enumerar sus cualidades era un hombre guapo, muy guapo, inteligente, y, lo más importante, se conocían el uno al otro mejor que la palma de sus respectivas manos. Todo eso estaba bien, de entrada, pero...

No estaba realmente seguro de que aquello fuese amor. A lo mucho podía decir que le atraía esa parte que había descubierto de él, la parte sexual y borde. Esa le ponía muchísimo, vale, pero... ¿y todo lo demás?

Lo único que Yamato sabía era que no podía soportar que Taka estuviese enfadado con él, y que no podía soportar la idea de perder la amistad del chico al que, en realidad, había infravalorado muchísimo pero que siempre había estado ahí. Se sintió profundamente idiota.

Profundamente.

Idiota.

El timbre sonó y salió disparado a abrir la puerta. Llevaba una camisa roja que resaltaba el color cobre de su pelo, un chaleco negro abierto y unos vaqueros. Había que reconocer que estaba increíble pero Taka no pareció advertirlo, o lo hizo pero eligió ignorarlo por completo. Allí estaba el receptor, mirándolo seriamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al final Taka simplemente bufó antes de pasar sin ser invitado y Yamato cerró la puerta tras él con una sonrisa.

"Por un momento pensé que me habías dicho que vendrías para callarme y que, bueno, me dejarías colgado".

Taka lo miró un momento a los ojos.

"No diré que no se me había pasado por la cabeza", su voz fue un susurro grave, serio y enfadado. Miró a su alrededor sin mucho entusiasmo y levantó los brazos en un gesto interrogativo, "y bien, aquí estoy, ¿qué demonios quieres?"

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?", Taka miró a su alrededor con una ceja levantada.

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Fuera", como siempre, vaya. Taka se quitó la chaqueta blanca para dejarla a un lado.

"Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato", Yamato sonrió radiante mientras conducía al chico hasta su sofá y lo sentaba. Levantó las dos manos hacia él.

"Tú quédate ahí, yo haré la cena, no tienes que hacer nada, sólo quédate ahí y sé guapo".

Taka volvió a enarcar una ceja, serio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en el sofá, acomodándose.

"Está bien."

Yamato salió disparado hacia la cocina, absolutamente entusiasmado con la idea de hacerle de comer a alguien.

La verdad es que Yamato no era una mala persona.

Sólo era un niño tonto y consentido con el que sus padres habían pasado poco tiempo, un niño con talento que había terminado creyéndoselo demasiado para su propio bien. Sólo era un niño tonto que quería cosas, un niño caprichoso.

Su actitud soberbia y confiada era un reflejo de todas las cosas que deseaba, de todo el amor propio que sentía, tal vez debido a la gran falta que había tenido de cualquier otro tipo de Amor.

La verdad es que Yamato nunca había planeado nada en contra de los demás, sabía cuándo sobraba (como con Sena y Shin) y sabía cuándo parar.

No era malo. Simplemente sabía cómo divertirse, cosa que algunas personas tachaban de actitud reprobable, explícita y _mala_.

Se puso el delantal de flores de su madre y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para el arroz que iba a acompañar a la carne con su respectivo sofrito. Puso el aceite a calentar en una sartén y de repente escuchó una risilla detrás suyo. Se volvió con una ceja levantada y pudo ver a Taka, que comenzó a reírse más fuerte aún mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y le señalaba. Yamato frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti...? Además, te he dicho que esperases en el salón."

Taka seguía riéndose.

"Dios, Takeru, estás tan ridículo con ese delantal", nada más decirlo volvió a estallar en carcajadas aún más sonoras, casi le lloraban los ojos de la risa. Yamato se dedicó a ignorar a su amigo a regañadientes.

"Esta camisa es cara, ¿sabes?, no voy a arriesgar su integridad para parecer más elegante, además, este delantal es el preferido de mi madre", señaló a Taka con una cuchara de madera para repartir el arroz, "más te vale no meterte con él".

Taka le miró un segundo en silencio y poco a poco se fue mordiendo más el labio hasta que no pudo resistir más y comenzó a reírse de nuevo, más fuerte aún. Yamato, ignorando por completo a su amigo, se giró para abrir un armarito, que estaba justo por encima de su cabeza, y metió la mano para sacar el arroz.

La mala suerte quiso que Yamato arrastrase sin querer, junto al saco de arroz, un bolsa de harina al rebuscar con la mano dentro de un armarito cuyo interior no veía. La cosa sucedió a cámara lenta, sacó la bolsa de arroz e inmediatamente la bolsa de harina que había arrastrado sin querer cayó, impactando con su hombro derecho, estallando y llenándole el pelo, la cara y el torso de harina. La bolsa se vació por completo a sus pies.

Silencio.

"¿Qué decías... de la camisa?", Taka volvió a estallar en carcajas, más fuertes y sonoras si es posible, tuvo que doblarse de la risa, le dolía hasta el estómago de tanto reírse. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas con la otra mano en el estómago.

Yamato no se giraba. Se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio, cubierto de harina de pies a cabeza.

"¿Ta-takeru?", el receptor no podía hablar del ataque de risa que estaba teniendo. Entonces Yamato se agachó lentamente para meter la harina dentro de la bolsa con la misma mano, agarró un puñado y se giró, con su sonrisa de lobo Yamato S.A.

Taka dejó de reírse en ese instante, tragó saliva un momento antes de girarse para salir corriendo, Yamato se lanzó a por él, cogiéndolo del torso y derribándolo, sentado encima suya y con una sonrisa malvada le llenó la cara y el cuello de harina, que también manchó su camiseta negra.

"¡Eh, Eh, para!", Yamato se reía, vengándose. Taka intentaba taparse sin mucho resultado, protegiéndose los ojos con las manos.

"¡JAMÁS!", Yamato siguió riéndose, "¿¡Quién manda ahora, eh?"

Taka lo miró, medio serio, cuando Yamato por fin paró de llenarle la cara de harina.

"Al menos yo no llevo delantal", la sonrisa de Yamato desapareció en el instante.

"¡Serás malnacido!"

Taka volvió a reírse cuando fue atacado con más harina y terminó tanto o más manchado que Yamato.

Humo salía de la cocina, Yamato se giró con cara de pánico.

"¡El aceite!", se levantó inmediatamente para retirar la sartén del fuego. El aceite se había evaporado y quemado por completo. La cocina estaba llena de harina. Miró a su alrededor con desolación. Taka, herido de guerra, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, recuperando un poco el tono normal.

"¿Prefieres que pidamos comida?", Yamato puso cara de animalillo herido ante la sugerencia.

"Yo quería cocinar."

"Pidamos comida, anda."

Yamato al fin accedió y Taka, que se había girado, volvió la vista un momento.

"Dime que vas a salir así a recibir al repartidor", Yamato se miró a sí mismo, con su delantal de flores y la cabeza blanca de harina.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz?", Taka le medio sonrió.

"Creo que no lo eres."

"Te vas a tragar tus palabras, receptorucho del tres al cuarto."

Y efectivamente, cuando el repartidor de pizza tocó al timbre y se encontró con un chico delgado de metro ochenta vistiendo un delantal de flores y con harina por toda la cara y el pelo tuvo que asimilarlo un momento antes de darse cuenta de que no era una broma, que habían pedido una pizza de verdad. Taka lo veía todo desde la cocina, partiéndose de risa al ver la cara del repartidor. Yamato le hablaba con mucha seriedad.

"Caballero, ¿cuánto le debo?"

"Eh... Son 500 yenes".

Yamato sacó su cartera con toda seriedad y le pagó lo debido al hombre, que seguía mirándolo con la boca semiabierta, cogió el dinero que le tendía el chico y le dejó la pizza.

"¡Que pase una buena noche, señor!", gritó Yamato, cuando el repartidor atravesó su jardín lo más rápido posible para marcharse de allí.

Yamato cerró la puerta y miró a Taka.

"Qué hombre tan maleducado".

"Mira quién fue a hablar"

El runningback de Teikoku se limitó a sonreír con soberbia mientras dejaba la pizza encima de la mesa de la cocina con toda la elegancia que puede tener un hombre con delantal.

Se sentaron a comer tal cual, llenos de harina y rodeados de harina. Habían pedido una familiar para los dos y al final sobró un trozo que, por azares del destino, también había acabado llenándose de harina. Cuando terminaron se levantaron y Taka ayudó a Yamato a limpiar toda la cocina y el pasillo, cosa que les llevó por lo menos una hora, la harina había llegado hasta debajo de los muebles de la cocina.

Terminaron, suspirando y Yamato se quedó sentado en el suelo de la cocina, Taka se sentó también en el suelo. Estaban espalda contra espalda, apoyado el uno en el otro. Yamato estiró las piernas.

"He sido un cerdo contigo, Taka", por su tono el receptor supo que estaba siendo sincero. Taka suspiró.

Sabía que estaba condenado a ser el mejor amigo de Yamato para siempre.

Se encogió de hombros.

"No importa."

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más hasta que Yamato se levantó de repente y se quitó por fin el dichoso delantal, le tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse. Taka la tomó.

"¿Quieres usar la ducha? Puedes ponerte mi ropa", añadió, "deja aquí la tuya y mañana la lavaré. Yo la he manchado, al fin y al cabo", el receptor pareció pensárselo un momento.

"La verdad es que a mi madre puede darle algo si me ve aparecer así..."

Yamato le guió un ojo.

"Ve desnudándote entonces", susurró, junto a su oído, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Taka le lanzó una mirada asesina. Subió las escaleras y se metió en el baño, cuya ubicación ya conocía. No necesitó más indicaciones, se quitó la ropa, dejándola a un lado y se metió en la ducha. Aunque su cabello ya era de por si blanco y la harina no se notaba tanto pudo notar cómo su pelo se pegaba de forma desagradable cuando el agua cayó sobre su cabeza.

Llevaba un rato enjabonándose, para asegurarse de que se quitaba toda la harina de la cabeza, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Cortó el agua y se asomó al baño. Lo examinó con una ceja levantada.

Por un momento había tenido la loca idea de que...

A quién iba a engañar, ojalá Yamato hubiese entrado.

Estaba enamorado de aquél idiota, y siempre acabaría perdonándolo por todos sus desplantes, su actitud sinvergüenza y sus borderías. Salió de la ducha y se puso una bata de baño blanca que Yamato le había dado antes de subir. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, el contraste de temperatura hizo que le dieran escalofríos cuando el vapor se escapó del baño por encima de él.

"¿Takeru?"

No obtuvo respuesta. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Taka levantó una ceja mientras daba unos pasos para salir del baño. Volvió a intentarlo.

"¿Takeru? Si estás intentando hacer alguna payasada por la cual me veré obligado a patearte la entrepierna puedes ir dejándolo".

Miró en una dirección del pasillo y en otra. Se asomó a la barandilla de la escalera.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Al momento escuchó una puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo. Taka dio unos pasos, descalzo, mientras bajaba unos escalones.

"¿Takeru?"

Yamato tenía el pelo mojado, goteaba desde su flequillo, desde su nariz y sus labios, millones de gotas de agua cruzaban su pecho desnudo, llevaba unos vaqueros a medio desabrochar. Extendió los brazos en dirección a Taka para que le admirase con una sonrisa creída en el rostro.

"Me he metido en la ducha del jardín, un señor en bicicleta se ha estrellado por mirarme demasiado, ¿qué te parece?", su tono socarrón y narcisista sólo consiguió que Taka bufase mientras se giraba, totalmente desinteresado.

"Imbécil."

"No pares de halagarme, por favor".

"¿Vas a darme ya la ropa?", Yamato se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a la zona descubierta de muslo que dejaba la bata.

"Me parece que no", Taka abrió la boca para quejarse cuando Yamato dio unos pasos escaleras arriba y Taka volvió a andar de espaldas, tragando saliva. Juraría que ya había vivido eso. Yamato volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared y una mirada llena de... malas intenciones, una de sus manos viajó desde su rodilla hasta el interior de sus piernas, Taka se sonrojó, "no te voy a mentir, Taka, desde que has entrado por la puerta de mi casa he querido arrancarte la ropa a mordiscos pero... ", Yamato se mordió el labio, a unos centímetros de los labios de Taka, "... esperar por ello sólo ha hecho que lo quiera más."

"Ta-takeru, tú y yo somos amigos, lo de ayer no fue, no fue..."

"Dios, cállate", Yamato le cogió de la nuca, pegándolo contra la pared y le obligó a abrir los labios con fuerza para besarle, con la mano libre cogió la pierna de Taka, levantándola hasta su cintura.

Ya era por la mañana y el Sol se encargó de recordárselo inundando de luz su habitación. El chico miró el techo con una desgana impropia y devastadora. Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de mirar la hora.

¡Las nueve!

Dio un salto de la cama, con el corazón a cien, Shin tocaría a su puerta en cualquier momento. Se puso unos pantalones normales y una camiseta, se lanzó al baño, tropezando por el camino, metiendo la cabeza bajo el grifo y echándose un montón de agua en la cara.

El timbre.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Se miró al espejo un segundo antes de pasarse una toalla por la cabeza y salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Habría tenido el aspecto de una persona que se ha duchado nada más levantarse si no hubiese sido por los ojos hinchados de dormir y la cara pálida. Su madre estaba de rodillas frente a la puerta, hablaba con una niña. Sena la miró algo descolocado.

"Shin-Shinju-san", la niña gritó de alegría al ver a Sena y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Su madre le miró con una sonrisa enorme.

"¿Puedes creer que Shinju-chan sólo tiene 9 años? Parece mayor eh, es tan alta y guapa para su edad..."

La niña restregó la mejilla contra la de Sena, al que había derribado con lo que posteriormente Sena llamaría el Spear Tackle v2.0, Shin apareció en la puerta con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó en una reverencia educada hacia la madre de Sena.

"Lo siento".

"Oh, no te preocupes, Shin-san, es una niña adorable...", su madre sonreía con amabilidad, el ceño fruncido de Shin indicaba que no estaba tan de acuerdo con el apelativo 'adorable' para referirse a su hermana.

Sena se incorporó y la niña le tiró de la camiseta.

"¡Ven al parque de atracciones conmigo, Sena-kun!", el runningback levantó la vista, algo nervioso, hacia Shin, que miraba a su hermana con toda la desaprobación de la que era capaz.

"Lo siento, ha insistido tanto que me han obligado a traerla", Shin se disculpó con la mirada, Sena negaba con la cabeza entre la risa nerviosa y el 'no pasa nada', la niña le sacó la lengua a Shin, haciéndole burla.

"¡Lo que pasa es que quieres a Sena-kun sólo para ti!", la niña abrazó más fuerte a Sena, que ya estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Se notaba que llevaba la sangre de su hermano en las venas.

La madre de Sena, espectadora muda de la escena, pareció captar rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y se lanzó en ayuda de su hijo.

"Shinju-chan, ¿quieres una galleta de chocolate?", la niña miró a la madre de Sena con duda, la verdad es que la oferta era tentadora, el agarre con el que abrazaba a Sena cedió, pero sólo un poco. Se lo estaba pensando.

"Shinju", su hermano la miró, diciéndole con la mirada que debía comportarse, acción que sólo volvió a la niña más tenaz en su propósito de asfixiar a Sena y/o convertirlo en su marido. Al fin Sena se libró de su agarre cogiéndola de los hombros.

"No te arrepentirás, las galletas de mi madre están muy buenas", le sugirió Sena con voz tentadora. La niña miró a la madre de Sena, que esperaba paciente con una sonrisa en la cara y luego miró a Sena.

"¡Está bien!", la niña saltó del regazo de Sena y siguió obedientemente a la madre de Sena hasta la cocina, balanceando su cascada de pelo negro y liso graciosamente conforme andaba. Shin se acercó en dos zancadas y poniendo la palma de su mano en una de las mejillas de Sena dejó caer en sus labios un beso suave y corto. Su voz seguía siendo seria y tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento", Sena se echó a reír débilmente.

"No te preocupes, Shin-san".

"... Mi madre quiere que vengas a comer hoy, Shinju ha estado hablándole mucho de ti y al final ha insistido en una invitación".

Conocer a los padres de Shin eran ya palabras mayores. Sena tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

"Pe-pero, no crees, ¿no crees que es pronto?"

Shin desvió un poco la vista, muy serio.

"No sería una presentación oficial, sólo una presentación amistosa".

"Oh...", eso venía queriendo decir que los padres de Shin no sabían nada de su relación. Sena no se lo había contado a su padre, pero su madre lo sabía y, por ende, su padre también.

Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada al respecto. Shin lo miraba preocupado, parecía... ¿temer algo?, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro del linebacker.

Sena hizo caso a su intuición.

"¿Pasaría algo si tus padres se enterasen... bueno, de, de lo nuestro?"

Shin lo miró en silencio y dejó caer la mano de su mejilla al costado. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada temerosa y seria, frunció el ceño.

"No creo que... a mi padre le agradase la idea".

Sena asintió, imaginándose algunas cosas. Sólo sonrió, intentando tranquilizar al chico que ahora era su pareja.

"No te preocupes, Seijuuro", su voz fue cálida y Shin le miró intensamente antes de susurrar, con una débil sonrisa, muy débil. Casi imaginaria.

"Prefiero que me llames 'Shin-san' ", algo en el tono con que lo dijo hizo sonrojar a Sena.

A Shin le gustaba la forma en que el runningback le llamaba habitualmente. Al fin y al cabo sólo Sena y su familia le llamaban 'Shin-san'. Eso le causaba sentimientos cálidos.

El linebacker iba a inclinarse ligeramente para besar a Sena cuando una voz aguda y cabreada los interrumpió.

"¡ALÉJATE DE SENA-KUN, SEIJUUROU-BAKA!", la niña se lanzó a por su hermano, derribándolo en el proceso. Sena abrió los ojos espantado y pálido.

Ni siquiera Kurita había podido derribar a Shin, y una niña de 9 años acababa de hacerle el Spear Tackle v2.0 al propio creador de la técnica. Sena comenzó a temer a aquella niña que, en realidad, no era una niña de 9 años cualquiera. Era la hermana de Shin Seijuurou.

El chico se incorporó, quitándose a la niña de encima con calma.

Shin Seijuurou debía ser el santo patrón de todos los hermanos mayores. Aguantaba gritos, insultos, pataletas y hasta ataques contra su integridad física por parte de su hermana menor sin emitir una sola queja. Y después, cuando ella le necesitase, Shin siempre estaría ahí para ella, para protegerla cuando fuera preciso o no. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Sena, su sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando vio como Shin, arrodillado frente a la niña que le lanzaba miradas asesinas, le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata de su pequeño uniforme.

"Si madre te ve hecha un desastre se cabreará contigo", le susurró, muy seriamente, un instante antes de enderezarse y mirar a Sena.

Su madre salió en ese momento con el mando de la pequeña televisión de la cocina roto entre las manos y una sonrisa nerviosa. Sena la miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", su madre seguía riendo nerviosa. En el fondo estaba controlándose para no gritar con histeria.

"La pequeña Shinju tiene mucha fuerza...".

La ecuación 'familia Shin más Sena igual a placajes' se extendía ahora a 'familia Shin más aparatos electrónicos igual a destrucción'.

Shin miró a su madre y volvió a hacer una reverencia con tono de disculpa.

"Lo lamento mucho".

"No, no te preocupes, Shin-san, ha sido un accidente..."

Él asintió, con el ceño fruncido, la niña se había sujetado de la camiseta de su hermano mayor y lo miraba todo con ojos grandes y curiosos.

Shin Shinju, _'__alma_ _de_ _perla_'.

Eso significaba su nombre, Sena la miró un momento con una sonrisa, la chica pareció advertirlo e inmediatamente se sonrojó, escondiéndose un poco tras su hermano.

"Deberíamos marcharnos", comenzó Shin, lentamente, y hasta su pequeña hermana advirtió que en ese momento era lo mejor, el chico miró a Sena, "esperaremos fuera a que termines de prepararte".

"¡Sip!", la niña andó graciosamente hasta la madre de Sena y cogiéndose de la falda en un gesto muy estudiado hizo una reverencia de disculpa, "siento haber roto su mando".

La madre de Sena sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Shinju-chan."

El linebacker también hizo una reverencia de disculpa y los hermanos se retiraron, Shin le lanzó una mirada a Sena antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Entonces vas a comer con su familia?", se rió mientras se giraba para volver a la cocina, "sí que vais rápido...", Sena sólo se sonrojó.

Subió a su habitación, algo nervioso, y terminó de prepararse para lo que él consideraba una comida formal pero no de etiqueta.

Sena se asomó a su ventana y reconoció el mismo coche negro que había visto en el parque. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Los líos en que se metía por estar enamorado...

Sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras cogió aire. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros, era lo suficientemente formal para no hacer el ridículo pero lo suficientemente informal para no desentonar. O de eso quiso convencerse mientras rebuscaba en su armario y el reloj corría inevitablemente en su contra, pensando que Shin le estaba esperando.

Corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta de casa.

Shin Seijuurou.

Su nombre significaba '_el_ _corazón_ _del_ _décimo_ _hijo_ _de_ _las_ _estrellas_'.

Sena sólo rezó para que no hubiese ocho hermanos más esperando en casa.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. No tengo demasiados comentarios que hacer sobre este capítulo salvo que espero que os guste el YamatoxTaka porque os estoy dando ración doble, casi me siento culpable xD<p>

Necesito café. Trabajos esperan, ¡deseadme suerte!

PD: No sé cómo es posible que este haya sido el capítulo más largo del fic hasta ahora o_O


	12. This Bitter Earth'

Pues sí, vuelvo a actualizar porque me han llamado para avisarme de que mañana estaré fuera y, en caso de no hacerlo ahora, no podría hacerlo mañana. Y ante todo, soy una mujer de palabra.

Aquí está el capítulo que corresponde a la actualización de mañana Viernes.

Ah, **Vicky****, **tu comentario me ha hecho absolutamente feliz ;_; todo el esfuerzo se ha visto recompensado sólo con leerlo, ¡muchas gracias! T-T

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield** **21** no me pertenece, de hecho las únicas posesiones que tengo son un montón de trabajos pendientes que mágicamente se irán completando conforme se acerca la fecha de entrega.

La canción nombrada al inicio del capítulo es de escucha altamente recomendada, se llama:

'_This Bitter Earth On the Nature of Daylight'_

Max Richter feat. Dinah Washington

Shutter Island Soundtrack

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 12

_"This bitter Earth_

_Can it be so cold_

_Today you're young_

_Too soon you're old_

_But while a voice_

_Within me cries_

_I'm sure someone_

_May answer my call_

_And this bitter earth_

_May not be so bitter after all"_

Un hombre salió precipitadamente del coche y le abrió la puerta trasera para que pasase, a lo que Sena respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y un 'gracias' antes de entrar en el interior. De inmediato la niña se lanzó sobre Sena, sentándose en sus piernas y abrazando su cuello.

"¡Mamá te va a caer muy bien, le he hablado un montón de ti!", Sena la miró con una sonrisa, asintiendo, y levantó la vista hacia Shin, que parecía estar pasándolo claramente mal con todo el asunto, el chico sólo fruncía el ceño con la vista clavada en el exterior.

Una masa de nubes grises y negras avanzaba lentamente desde el horizonte, acercándose.

Sena también las vio, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Shin.

"¿Vives muy lejos?", el chico seguía con la vista clavada en el exterior, muy serio, iba a entreabrir los labios para responder cuando Shinju le tiró de la camiseta.

"Vivimos a las afueras del distrito Oujou", Sena levantó las cejas lentamente, asintiendo. Eso explicaba todo 'el lujo'. A las afueras del distrito de Oujou había un pequeño bosque, cercano a un parque, donde sólo habían casas enormes y... extravagantes. Sólo la gente que tenía mucho dinero vivía allí.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero Oujou era un instituto privado, había que ser 'importante' para ser admitido. Tal vez nunca había pensado detenidamente en ello por el hecho de que Shin era una persona muy sencilla. Entrenaba 24/7 y cuando no entrenaba estudiaba, siempre ocupado con cosas tan 'mundanas' que a uno no se le ocurriría pensar que tenía mucho o poco dinero hasta que caías en la cuenta de que, en realidad, estudiaba en Oujou.

Lo cierto es que tenía lógica.

Pasaron quince minutos.

Los tres estaban en silencio, la niña se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Sena, a penas comenzando a cerrar los ojos y Shin, que estaba sentado en frente, lo miraba con cierta intensidad. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, hacer algo, muy desesperadamente y no pudiera. La inquietud del linebacker no pasó desapercibida para Sena en lo absoluto.

Su voz fue un susurro, la niña dormía.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tengo la sensación de que te estoy metiendo en un problema", Sena le sonrió.

"No lo estás haciendo."

"Mis padres...", comenzó Shin, desviando la vista muy seriamente. Sena enarcó ligeramente las cejas, sorprendido porque el chico quisiese contarle algo 'privado'.

"¿Si?", Shin se relamió los labios secos antes de hablar.

"Mis padres son personas extremadamente correctas y tradicionales. No lo aceptarían jamás."

Sena cayó en la cuenta de lo que Shin le estaba diciendo al instante.

"Uhum..."

"Ocultarte es un comportamiento inaceptable, pero decirles la verdad puede ocasionar ..."

Shin no terminó la frase, pero no necesitó hacerlo para que Sena entendiese lo que quería decir. Sintió una pequeña espinita en el corazón. Rió débilmente, intentando mermar la tensión.

"En realidad no me parece tan inaceptable", sugirió Sena, intentando sonar despreocupado, "es más bien lógico."

Shin frunció el ceño y bajó la vista, mirando sus manos entrelazadas con determinación. La respuesta de Sena no le había convencido. Sena lo sabía.

Cuando levantó la vista el runningback había dejado de intentar parecer despreocupado, compuso un gesto triste que tocó el corazón del linebacker, aún si su expresión no le delataba.

Sena levantó una mano hacia el linebacker, cerrando el puño y dejando sólo el meñique extendido. Su voz triste fue un susurro.

"Tendremos paciencia, ¿vale?"

Shin lo miró fijamente y, con lentitud, levantó su propia mano y entrelazó su meñique con el de Sena, en silencio. Fuera comenzó a llover fuertemente.

El coche se detuvo y la niña comenzó a frotarse los ojos con parsimonia a la vez que bostezaba graciosamente sobre las piernas de Sena.

"¿Ya hemos llegado?"

"Si", Shin fue el primero en salir, un hombre con paraguas estaba esperando a que se bajase y cuando Sena y Shinju salieron del coche también corrieron a resguardarlos de la lluvia. Frente a él se alzaba un caserón blanco y enorme, de tres pisos, un vastísimo jardín verde se extendía en todas direcciones. Sena intentó no abrir la boca por el asombro y tragó saliva mientras lo conducían al interior de la casa.

El interior era aún más impresionante, si es que era posible. La elegancia estaba en todas partes, las telas rojas, muebles oscuros, hilos dorados, largos pasillos tenuemente iluminados, grandes cuadros magníficamente pintados y muchas macetas que daban un aspecto definitivamente de ensueño a aquella casa. Sena miraba en todas direcciones sin poder esconder el asombro. Aquel recibidor era más grande que su salón...

Shin seguía frunciendo el ceño ante aquello. Seguía sin gustarle un pelo. Mientras, el hombre que los había acompañado hasta el interior desapareció con las prendas mojadas y se dedicaron a esperar en silencio. Sena se estaba preguntando qué esperaban justo cuando una puerta se abrió.

Bien.

Definitivamente aquella debía ser la mujer más hermosa que Sena había visto en toda su vida y que, posiblemente, jamás vería. Era altísima y esbelta, delgada como un lirio. El pelo negro y liso como una cascada oscura caía hasta la cintura de forma delicada, casi etérea. Llevaba un flequillo que caía delicadamente sobre sus ojos, peinado hacia un lado. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos llamativamente azules, mucho más azules que los de sus hijos. Además tenía unos labios finos pero delicados, que llevaba pintados de rojo, a juego con el kimono extremadamente elegante (y caro) que llevaba puesto. Tenía el estampado de un dragón dorado.

Shinju comenzó a trotar alegremente para abrazar a su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Mira, mamá, ese es Sena-kun!", su madre levantó la vista, amable, y le sonrió cálidamente a Sena. El runningback estaba poco menos que petrificado por la aparición de la mujer, ¿qué era correcto y qué no? No sabía cómo saludarla ni qué hacer. Se limitó a dedicarle una reverencia a la mujer, temblando como una hoja.

"¡Kobayakawa Sena, en-encantado!", la mujer seguía sonriendo con amabilidad mientras se acercaba e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante en un saludo cordial, su pelo siguió el movimiento de su cabeza, cayendo hacia delante en un movimiento fluido tan fino como el agua.

"Mi nombre es Shin Yuka, me alegra conocerte al fin, muchacho", Sena sonreía algo nervioso.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación, también."

"Gracias a ti por venir", la cordialidad y la educación con que aquella mujer hablaba se extendía hasta el terreno del tono y volumen de su voz, que era musical, sin ser aguda. Al momento dirigió la vista hacia Shin, que hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludarla.

"Madre", fue lo único que dijo, la mujer se acercó hasta Shin, que se incorporó, y le peinó el flequillo con unas manos delicadas y finas, mientras sonreía.

"Menudo desastre de pelo llevas, Seijuurou, mañana mismo has de ir a cortártelo."

"Sí, madre".

La mujer se volvió para mirar a Sena, su hija, que de repente se había vuelto muy educada y silenciosa, se limitó a seguir los movimientos de su madre totalmente embelesada.

"Aún queda mucho para el almuerzo, Seijuurou puede enseñarte la casa si lo deseas o... bueno, os dejo a vosotros elegir el entretenimiento", se volvió para mirar a su hija, "Shinju, tú vienes conmigo, mira cómo te has manchado el vestido, ¿te parece eso digno de una señorita?", incluso cuando recriminaba algo, aquella mujer tenía una voz dulce. La niña se limitó a negar con una sonrisa algo traviesa y tímida, que su madre le devolvió antes de cogerla de la mano para llevársela. Miró a Sena un momento antes, "de nuevo, ha sido un placer, Sena-kun".

"¡Igualmente!" Y se quedaron los estudiantes allí plantados, viendo como la mujer se llevaba a su hija mientras le murmuraba que cómo era posible que se hubiese manchado habiendo estado sólo una hora fuera. Shin exhaló el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo. Sena también suspiró a la vez que se reía, "tu madre es realmente guapa".

Shin asintió calmadamente.

"¿Prefieres que te guíe por la casa o te enseño mi habitación?", Sena no lo dudó.

"Prefiero que me enseñes tu habitación", Shin volvió a asentir y seriamente lo guió escaleras arriba, una vez arriba cruzaron un pasillo que parecía eterno. Había mesitas con jarrones chinos que parecían realmente delicados y una alfombra roja, hilada en tonos dorados, se extendía bajo sus pies hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Conforme andaba miraba en todas direcciones el decorado tan extravagante de la casa, que era poco menos que sorprendente. En una de estas se cruzó con un reloj de mesa.

Eran a penas las diez de la mañana, aún quedaba mucho hasta la hora de comer. Siguió andando hasta que Shin dobló una esquina y, justo la última puerta de aquel pequeño pasillo resultó ser su habitación. Por algún extraño motivo, aquello no extrañó a Sena. Shin abrió la puerta para dejar a Sena pasar.

Era muy... Sencilla.

Una ventana enorme, a la izquierda, daba al jardín trasero, desde donde se podían ver árboles y un pequeño campo de flores. Junto a la ventana había una estantería llena de libros, un escritorio con más libros, papel y otros útiles, una gran cama estaba justo en el centro de la habitación, con el cabecero pegado a la pared. Las sábanas eran negras y las paredes, rojas y doradas igual que las de la casa al completo. Incluso con detalles como esos, que deberían haber hecho que su habitación pareciese lujosa, sólo conseguía parecer bonita como mucho.

Su extrema sencillez y orden hicieron sonreír a Sena. A la derecha de la habitación había un armario y ya está. Nada más. Se acercó hasta la estantería para ver qué libros leía Shin y sólo encontró clásicos, una enciclopedia y libros de texto. Siguió investigando la habitación al detalle mientras Shin lo seguía con la mirada, muy seriamente.

"Es... muy tú", dijo al fin.

"Gracias, supongo", Shin descruzó los brazos y se acercó a él, Sena lo miró con ojos atentos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Te sientes incómodo con todo esto?"

"En realidad... Menos de lo que esperaba. Tu madre ha sido muy amable, me está gustando mucho ver tu casa y bueno, sólo queda tu padre", Sena sonrió tímidamente, "del que...bueno, no sé na-nada..."

"Es informático", Sena tuvo que reír débilmente.

El patriarca de la familia Shin resultaba ser un enterado en tecnología. Oh, la Ironía.

"Trabaja para una gran empresa, es uno de los directores, se encarga de analizar el trabajo de otros programadores."

"Ya ve-veo...", Sena volvió a reír en voz baja. Fuera seguía lloviendo cada vez con más fuerza y a penas había luz para ser plena mañana, incluso un trueno retumbó con estruendo a lo lejos. Shin levantó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros de Sena. Tragó saliva, su aspecto era solemne.

"No quiero separarme de ti", Shin lo atravesó con la intensidad y la seriedad de su mirada, una vez más. Sena no pudo más que sonrojarse, "incluso si tengo que... no hacer lo correcto".

Sena se agarró a la camiseta de Shin con fuerza, bajando la vista avergonzado. Al momento la mano de Shin levantó su barbilla y le besó con una dulzura que chocó a Sena por lo inesperado. Los besos del linebacker solían ser cortos o fuertes, no había término medio. Pero aquello era... extraño. Sena se aferró más al torso de Shin, poniéndose de puntillas para girar la cabeza suavemente y corresponder al beso.

La lluvia caía como un torrente imbatible tras el cristal de la ventana cuando Shin arrastró a Sena consigo, sin dejar de besarle hasta la cama. Primero sentó al runningback y luego lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar totalmente estirado con él encima. Se besaron con extrema tranquilidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Se besaron hasta olvidar dónde estaba y por qué estaban allí. Sena gimió en voz baja cuando el chico profundizó el beso en un arranque de pasión instintiva que lo hizo coger de la cintura a Sena y levantarlo, poniéndolo de rodillas en la cama, donde, con él también rodillas y frente a frente, podía quitarle la camiseta y seguir besándole.

Sena se estaba derritiendo literalmente en sus brazos, tuvo un escalofrío que lo devolvió a la realidad cuando el aire frío rozó su piel expuesta y tembló ligeramente entre los brazos cálidos de Shin.

"Shin-san... pu-pueden entrar", su susurro se ahogó cuando Shin lo cogió de la nuca, pegándolo más a sí mismo y entreabrieron los labios a la vez para que sus lenguas se encontraran.

"Aquí nunca entra nadie", le respondió, con voz seria y sorprendentemente calmada. Sena no necesitó más para entregarse libremente a aquella locura que estaba mal, terriblemente mal, la mirases por donde la mirases. Shin se quitó la camiseta y su piel irradiaba un calor propio al que Sena no pudo evitar pegarse más en busca de calidez. Shin rodeó por completo el cuerpo pequeño de Sena, resguardándolo del mismo aire.

El runningback no se había sentido más protegido en toda su vida. La habitación estaba en penumbra, fuera llovía con más fuerza aún, como intentando ahogar los gemidos de Sena, que estaba tan extasiado que no tenía tiempo ni para avergonzarse por estar desnudo junto a Shin.

Estaban tumbados y Shin estaba entre sus piernas, lo miró a través del flequillo oscuro con una intensidad desconocida, Sena se sonrojó y Shin se acercó hasta su rostro para besar su mejilla y su frente mientras una de sus manos grandes y cálidas acariciaba su costado, bajando. Sena gimió contra el cuello de Shin cuando una de sus manos se coló entre sus piernas, acariciando lugares extremadamente sensibles. Se aferró más fuertemente a los hombros grandes que casi le impedían ver el techo.

"Shin-san", su voz se ahogó en el placer cuando los dedos del chico acariciaron zonas que se erizaron al instante con su tacto, "Shin-san", la segunda vez sonó ronca, casi quebrada contra el hombro del chico cuando sintió la erección del otro entre las piernas. Se estremeció, temblando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Shin volvió a besarle la frente, acariciando su pelo con una mano. El pelo negro le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y tuvo que levantar ligeramente la barbilla para quedar a la altura de Shin, que le besó castamente en los labios.

"No quiero separarme de ti", le susurró, retirándole el pelo de la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Sena entreabrió los labios, sonrojado a más no poder, con la mirada oscura y penetrante de Shin sobre él. Sena estaba fuera de sí, el placer había dejado en éxtasis cada poro de su piel, la calidez de Shin encima suyo se volvía urgente a cada segundo que pasaba sin ella.

"Hazlo, Shin-san", su voz fue un susurro roto por el aguacero que caía tras la ventana, "Shin", la urgencia del apelativo hizo que las manos del chico bajasen hasta las piernas de Sena, donde las separó más cómodamente a la vez que volvía a besar al runningback. Primero fue una embestida suave que hizo a Sena tener que morder el hombro de Shin para no gritar de dolor. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas y Shin, que se había detenido, volvió a besarle la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello. Repartió mil besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que el chico se vio lo suficientemente cómodo para continuar.

La segunda embestida, algo menos suave, volvió a hacer que Sena tuviese que morder algo, pero no de dolor esta vez. Shin apretaba los dientes, tenía las manos apoyadas en la cama, por encima de los hombros del chico, y se movía lentamente al principio, transformando gemidos en gruñidos bajos y controlados, llegó un momento en que no podía continuar con aquél ritmo y tuvo que acelerar. Se movían a la vez, Shin comenzaba a sudar y Sena se había agarrado a las sábanas negras a falta de algo mejor a lo que agarrarse. Shin se enderezó y usó las manos libres para agarrar las caderas de Sena y profundizar más rápido y más fuerte sus embestidas. El runningback se mordió la mano para no gritar cuando un punto en su interior fue alcanzado en repentinas ocasiones, acercándolo más al orgasmo. Mordió su propia mano hasta hacerse más daño cuando Shin le acarició con sus manos, acercándolo más y más hasta que no pudo ahogar más gemidos y gritó el nombre de Shin. Tuvo que continuar unos segundos más antes de caer también exhausto y satisfecho sobre el cuerpo pequeño del runningback.

El pelo se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor, ambos respiraban agitadamente y Shin salío de él con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, para volver a caer rendido sobre Sena, que abrazó el torso fuerte del chico sobre sí, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

"Shin-san", a penas le quedaba voz, y la poca que le quedaba quedó amortiguada por el hombro del chico, "te quiero".

Shin tiró de las sábanas para taparlos a ambos y, ya de lado, abrazó al chico pegándolo a su pecho, prácticamente escondido bajo la colcha.

Taka había vuelto a caer.

Y para qué engañarnos, lo habría vuelto a hacer mil veces más. Se levantó de la cama, recogiéndo sus pantalones en el proceso y dirigiéndose al baño, donde metió la cabeza bajo el grifo abierto. Levantó la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo mojado.

¿Cuántas veces iba a sentirse un ser miserable por caer en las garras de Yamato?

Se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, serio y apagado. Un 'toc toc' en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Una voz algo seria se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Eh... ", Taka abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido y descolocado, "... Sí".

Volvió a sacudirse el pelo mojado una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con un Yamato que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Los ojos ambarinos le miraban con intensidad, algo curiosos.

"Te has ido tan de repente de la cama que... ", Taka enarcó una ceja, muy serio.

"¿Que...?"

"Pues que, ¡pensé que te pasaba algo!", Yamato se giró, algo molesto por que lo hubiesen pillado en esa situación, y se encaminó hasta su habitación. Taka lo siguió.

"Takeru", el chico se giró al escuchar su nombre de pila, mirando atentamente al receptor, "no podemos seguir así, o somos una cosa o la otra, pero... esto..."

Lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba fuerzas para enunciar era que aquella situación lo ataría para siempre a Yamato, sin posibilidad alguna de olvidarle alguna vez y, seamos sinceros, si no iba a ser correspondido era lo mejor.

Olvidarle, de una vez por todas. Acabar con todas sus penas con un chasquido de dedos.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada extraña, frunciendo el ceño. Taka exhaló un suspiro, desviando la vista para coger sus cosas.

"Espera... No te vayas", Taka se giró sorprendido para encontrarse cara a cara con un Yamato cuya expresión no había visto nunca antes, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo blanco, "no quiero separarme de ti".

* * *

><p>No sé cómo escribo tan rápido.<p> 


	13. Last Flowers'

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield** **21** no me pertenece.

El texto es de la canción 'Last Flowers', de Radiohead.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 13

_"And if I am gonna talk_

_I just wanna talk_

_Please don't interrupt_

_Just sit back and listen_

_Because I can't face the evening straight / You can offer me escape_

_Houses move and houses speak / If you take me then you'll get relief_

_Relief, relief, relief"_

Taka tragó saliva ruidosamente.

"Ta-takeru, qué estás...", Yamato, al instante, se separó de Taka, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.

"No puedes irte, tenemos que limpiar, si no cuando lleguen mis padres se cabrearán conmigo", Yamato desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca y aclarándose la garganta. Taka lo miró un momento, absolutamente serio y calmado.

Y este es el momento en que las personas se suelen hacer ilusiones mientras que la Voz de la Razón, esa amiga infravalorada, te grita que te puedes llevar el golpe de tu vida si no le escuchas.

La Voz de la Razón, protagonista secundario ya de esta historia, le decía a Taka que no se hiciese ilusiones, que Yamato era una persona voluble, cambiante y caprichosa, que no podía ilusionarse por lo que acababa de pasar incluso si había visto un reflejo de sinceridad en sus ojos. Se dijo, las personas a veces mienten inconscientemente. Incluso si insiste.

No me quiere.

Lo sé.

Pero siempre está el Corazón conspirando en la sombra, formando una malvada alianza basada en la locura, la espontaneidad y la irracionalidad con el Subconsciente para derrocar a la Voz de la Razón. Taka sabía que era demasiado tarde, que su Amor por aquél cerdo narcisista y ególatra sólo había crecido, que una luz de esperanza había comenzado a brillar al final del túnel con aquél abrazo y aquellas palabras, 'no me quiero separar de ti'.

¿Hasta qué punto podía tomárselas en serio? Por mucho que su raciocinio le insistiese en mantener la calma algo había comenzado a funcionar dentro de su corazón, haciéndolo latir más rápido.

No pudo evitar sentirse ilusionado incluso con todas las voces cuerdas de su cabeza gritándole que eso estaba mal.

Maldito Yamato Takeru.

El receptor se terminó de colocar su chaqueta y le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona a su amigo.

"Ese es tu problema, Yamato, yo me voy a casa y más te vale traerme mi ropa limpia a casa lo antes posible". Yamato le miró sorprendido, parpadeando mientras Taka se giraba, balanceando su largo pelo blanco y bajando las escaleras con pasos tranquilos. Yamato se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta para gritarle al chico, que casi estaba en el piso de abajo.

"¡Eh, tú! ¡Serás malnacido! ¡Tú también has manchado, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar!"

Taka se paró un momento y levantó la vista para mirar a Yamato por el hueco de la escalera. Su mueca seria se transformó en una sonrisa prepotente totalmente extraña en él.

"¿A que molesta?"

Y no dijo nada más antes de bajar la vista de nuevo y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa y salir cerrándo la susodicha con fuerza tras de si. Yamato se quedó en la barandilla de la escalera con los ojos como platos.

Le acababan de dar una cucharada de su propia Medicina con prepotencia y superioridad. Sonrió ligeramente, levantando las cejas y mirando a su alrededor con un suspiro, antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando terminó, agotado a más no poder, se arrastró con pies pesados hasta el sofá y se dejó caer con pereza.

Sentía algo en el pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda, que le resultaba terriblemente incómodo. Nunca antes le había pasado, ¿debía ir al médico?, era como una presión que a la vez le impedía respirar adecuadamente. Lo tenía desde que Taka se había ido.

Qué fastidio. Fuese lo que fuese, se estaba mudando a su estómago causando estragos allí. Agrió el gesto con fastidio cuando escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse.

"¡Takeru, cariño, ya estamos en casa!", el nombrado se puso en pie al momento y asomó la cabeza para saludar a sus padres.

Su padre, un hombre serio y muy silencioso, llevaba las bolsas de la compra y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada a su hijo que él debía interpretar como un saludo antes de dirigirse a la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

La madre de Yamato en cambio se acercó a él y le cogió de las mejillas con fuerza para darle dos besos muy sonoros de madre. La mujer se dispuso a alisar la camiseta de su hijo, quitándole un hilo que sobresalía de una manga con precisión.

"Hola, mamá, ¿cómo lo habéis pasado", Yamato colocó su sonrisa cordial nº1 y volvió el gesto para mirar a su padre con su sonrisa cordial nº2. Su padre se dedicó a pasar olímpicamente de él y comenzó a ordenar la compra mientras su madre ampliaba su sonrisa.

"El hotel en el que nos hemos alojado era un completo DESASTRE, ¿te puedes creer que tenían un buffet libre? Ya sabes que tu padre es más de pedir vino y estar tranquilo, no le gusta levantarse a por la comida pero bueno, sólo han sido un par de días para ultimar lo del contrato. Si hubiesen sido unos días más, pues a lo mejor nos habríamos buscado otro sitio, pero ya ves tú, para dos días que hemos estado. Tampoco ha estado tan mal. Me gustó que cambiasen las toallas al día siguiente, pero ¿te puedes creer que no podíamos pedir champán al servicio de habitaciones?, la verdad es que no vuelvo a ir a un hotel de esa cadena. No me ha gustado nada. Aunque, bueno, como te he dicho, tampoco ha sido tan terrible. No sé, no sé. En realidad no era un desastre, sólo algo malo. Además, creo que tenían poco personal. Deberían mejorar el servicio. Sí. "

"Ya veo..."

Yamato, que se habría conformado con una respuesta estándar del tipo "bien, ha sido entretenido", escuchó a su madre pacientemente con las cejas levemente alzadas, recordando de repente porqué se había vuelto homosexual.

Los hombres no hablaban tanto, y cuando lo hacían, no era tan complicado entenderles.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras y huir de su madre de la forma más elegante que se le ocurrió. Lo logró al ver cómo su señora madre se daba la vuelta para atacar a su padre, que no había abierto la boca desde que entró por la puerta y se limitó a mirar a su mujer con aburrimiento, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Yamato dedicó la mañana que le quedaba a llamar por teléfono al médico para pedirle cita e investigar el origen de aquellos sospechosos síntomas que estaba sufriendo y leer 'Noches Blancas' de Dostoievski (Taka se lo había recomendado) echado en su cama.

El tiempo se le pasó volando cuando un toque en la puerta de su madre le avisó de que tenía que bajar a almorzar. Se desperezó de aquél sentimiento de relax absoluto que le dejaba la lectura en los músculos y bajó las escaleras con lentitud.

La mesa estaba puesta y su padre ya estaba sentado, su madre le esperaba con una sonrisa, terminando de repartir los platos.

Yamato se sentó en silencio y, bueno, realmente permaneció en silencio durante toda la comida, al igual que su padre, ambos escuchando atentamente el monólogo interminable de su madre y asintiendo casi a la vez con la cabeza. Terminaron de comer y Yamato comentó lo de sus síntomas a sus padres, que intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

Su padre medio sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado y se levantó para recoger la mesa. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, sin poder contener la emoción y le abrazó.

Yamato no entendía nada, ¿a qué venía ese comportamiento por parte de sus progenitores?

Lo ignoró en el momento, retirándose, pero volvió a meditar sobre ello más tarde, de camino al médico, andaba con las manos en los bolsillos como ya era costumbre en él y la mirada puesta en el cielo, absolutamente pasota. Seguía doliéndole el estómago y el pecho, compuso una mueca molesta cuando recordó a Taka y se le cerró la garganta.

Definitivamente le pasaba algo.

Tuvo que coger el metro para llegar hasta la consulta de su médico de cabecera y cuando llegó había una mujer por delante de él, sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo enfermo. Se limitó a sentarse y esperar pacientemente, con un pequeño tic nervioso en la pierna.

Cuando la mujer salió de la consulta con su hijo aún en brazos Yamato tocó ligeramente con los nudillos en la puerta antes de pasar.

"Pase, pase", Yamato obedeció y entró en lo que parecía una pequeña y adorable consulta de colores claros y paredes blancas. Un hombre pesado y con un gran bigote le esperaba al otro lado de una mesa con las manos entrelazadas sobre ella y una sonrisa cordial. El estudiante se acercó y tomó asiento, entrelazando las manos también sobre el regazo.

"Bien, cuénteme qué le pasa, ¿su nombre es?".

Yamato se relamió los labios resecos.

"Yamato Takeru", respondió brevemente, "Verá, desde esta mañana temprano siento una presión muy rara en el pecho, a la ziquierda", el chico hacía gestos con las manos para acompañar a su explicación, señalando su pecho y moviéndolas de un lado a otro, "me molesta al respirar y luego, cuando me tumbé, se me pasó al estómago, y la comida apenas me entra. Me siento inquieto y nervioso, es raro. Me siento muy mal, ¿no me pasará nada en el corazón, verdad? Quiero decir, juego a fútbol americano y … Dios, si tuviese un problema cardíaco sería terrible. Es que nunca antes me había pasado, es decir, es una presión muy molesta...

El médico lo escuchó con paciencia, asintiendo, y cuando Yamato terminó su explicación se acercó hasta el muchacho y le pidió que se levantase la camiseta y lo auscultó usando su fonendoscopio sobre el pecho y luego en la espalda, pidiéndole que respirase fuertemente en determinados momentos. Cuando terminó de examinarlo se colocó el fonendoscopio sobre el cuello y Yamato se bajó la camiseta.

"Muchacho, tu corazón está perfectamente y tus pulmones tienen el sonido más limpio que he escuchado en años."

Yamato frunció el ceño. No podía estar resfriándose o pillando la gripe, él ya conocía esa sensación. El médico levantó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

"Permíteme una preguanta, Yamato-kun, ¿has conocido a alguien especial hace poco?"

Yamato le miró sorprendido por la pregunta y se puso a pensar en gente, ¿le podían haber pegado algo?

"No, la verdad"

El médico se llevó una mano al bigote, mesándolo con paciencia.

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?"

Yamato se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí"

"¿Hace poco?"

Oh Dios, que no sea una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

"Sí..."

"¿Era esa una persona especial, aún sin ser nueva?"

Yamato se quedó en blanco, con la mirada perdida, parpadeó.

"...Sí"

"Bien, concentrémonos en esa persona, ¿cuando piensa en ella sus síntomos se acentúan?"

Yamato recordó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Taka, cuando le había dicho 'no quiero separarme de ti' y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Oh, Dios.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y descruzó los brazos.

"¡Sí!"

El médico se echó a reír y se dio media vuelta para sentarse en su sillón tras el escritorio.

"Muchacho, siento decirte que no puedo recetarte nada para lo tuyo"

Yamato puso cara rara.

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Estás enamorado, ahora si me permites tengo que pasar consulta a enfermos tratables".

La sangre corrió hacia las mejillas de Yamato, sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca antes en toda su vida. Hizo una reverencia de disculpa, sintiéndose un completo idiota, murmurando varios 'lo siento' conforme salía de la consulta. El médico aún se reía por lo bajo.

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa, aún se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca al volver a recordar a Taka.

Se había enamorado.

Pardiez.

El letrero electrónico del vagón en el que estaba mostró el nombre de la parada anterior a la de Taka y se quedó mirándola hipnotizado. Las puertas se abrieron y gente entró y salió. Y Yamato seguía allí, parado, con la mirada perdida. El metro comenzó a moverse de nuevo y el chico se acercó a la salida. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el metro se paró y Yamato se bajó del vagón y se encaminó hasta la casa de Hounjou Taka.

Cruzó una manzana y pasó junto a un montón de adosados exactamente iguales hasta llegar al número del receptor. Acercó el puño cerrado a la puerta, tragó saliva, y finalmente tocó.

Hounjou padre le abrió la puerta y sonrió inmediatamente al ver quien era.

"Yamato, mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí."

"Buenas tardes, Hounjou-san, ¿cómo está?"

"Muy bien, la jubilación es sencilla", Yamato le sonrió cordialmente.

"¿Está Taka en casa?"

"Sí, voy a avisarle", el deportista retirado desapareció escaleras arriba y al poco Taka bajó las escaleras rascándose la cabeza de forma casual. Se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

"Takeru, ¿qué pasa? ¿has traído ya mi ropa?"

Yamato entreabrió los labios para responder y desviando la vista se quedó un momento en silencio.

"No."

Taka levantó una ceja automáticamente.

"¿Qué pasa entonces?"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero... hablar".

Taka, que frunció ligeramente el ceño, se retiró para coger su chaqueta y ponerse las zapatillas. Cuando alguien te decía que quería hablar siempre había terribles consecuencias esperando.

Taka salió de casa y Yamato esperaba con las manos a la espalda y cara de niño obediente.

Todo mentira.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio. Taka no dijo nada durante varios minutos, Yamato tampoco.

"Menos mal que querías hablar"

Yamato paró en seco, estaban junto a una tienda de dulces y sólo había una chica paseando a dos perros cerca. Se volvió para mirar a Taka intensamente y le cogió de los hombros. El receptor frunció el ceño, confuso y recitente. Yamato comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

"Al principio fui un tonto, porque no me di cuenta de las cosas que estaban frente a mis ojos hasta mucho después de que apareciesen, y claro, eso causó sentimientos encontrados en mi que no he sabido identificar hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde y claro, yo no tengo la culpa, maldita sea, no soy un robot, no vine con manual de instrucciones, ¿cómo voy a saber identificar cosas que me eran desconocidas? pero ahora me siento como si no tuviese derecho a reclamar nada porque claro, mata un gato y te llaman matagatos, yo fui el primero en pecar, aunque bueno, esos bichos me caen bien, tampoco hay que meterlos en esta historia, simplemente digo que fui al médico, y el médico, que tenía un bigote enorme y lleno de secretos me miró en plan bonachón y entendido y me dijo que no me pasaba nada, cosas del Amor, y claro, me sentí un poco insultado porque no soy idiota, es decir, yo siempre he sabido darme cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor, aunque, bueno, esta vez ha sido tarde y ni siquiera he sabido ver lo que tenía dentro de mi mismo, en realidad no diría que no soy un idiota, debo ser imbécil pero, Taka, no he matado ningún gatito, no sé porqué me tienen por matagatos. Cría fama y échate a dormir, dicen por ahí. Pero el médico tenía razón, y ahora lo sé."

La cara de Hounjou Taka era un poema, primero pasó de fruncir el ceño a entreabrir los labios ligeramente y entrecerrar la mirada.

"Takeru... ¿estás bien?"

"¡Perfectamente!"

"Oh...", la cara de Yamato era de impaciencia.

"¿Lo entiendes?", al momento se echó a reír, "¡Ha estado frente a mí durante todo este tiempo y no he sabido verlo, pero ha tenido que venir un médico a decírmelo! ¡Es hasta gracioso!"

Taka seguía con la mirada entrecerrada, parecía estar a punto de decir algo.

"Lo siento, Takeru, pero creo que no he captado la esencia del mensaje...", parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo de altísimo bagaje intelectual, " me dices que... ¿no has matado ningún gatito y... has ido al médico?"

"¡No! Olvida lo del gato, pero sí he ido al médico".

"Ah... ", Taka asintió lentamente, "¿Y por qué?"

"Pues porque me dolía el pecho, y el estómago, y me sentía inquieto, y mal, y culpable, y tonto, y ególatra, y mala persona, y mal, y culpable, y tonto, y mala persona, y mal, muy mal, Taka."

"Oh...¿y qué te ha dicho?"

"¡Que estoy enamorado!" , Taka abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido, Yamato lo zarandeaba, cogiéndolo aún de los hombros, "¡Estoy enamorado de tí, maldita sea!"

Taka, que estaba tenso y con cara de susto siendo zarandeado por un Yamato absolutamente esquizoide no hizo más que parpadear con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Estás... enamorado... de mi y eso... te lo ha dicho... ¿un médico?"

"¡Exacto!"

"..."

"¡Porque yo no sabía lo que sentía, creí que estaba enfermo, y la verdad es que hice el ridículo, pero prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello y simplemente reírme!".

"..."

Yamato volvió a zarandearlo con fuerza.

"¡Dime algo!"

Taka sonrió y al momento se echó a reír de una forma que hizo que el estómago de Yamato se llenase de mariposas y demás insectos bonitos. No pudo evitar la tentación de coger a Taka y abrazarlo muy fuerte contra su pecho. Taka correspondió el abrazo, aún riendo por lo bajo.

"Eres un imbécil, Yatamo Takeru"

"Puedo ser tu narcisista ególatra e imbécil si quieres", le susurró, con una voz casi seductora.

Taka se rió, correspondiendo más fuertemente el abrazo.

"Eso estaría bien", le respondió, también susurrando. Yamato al momento le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, separándose de él y cogiéndole de la cintura y la espalda lo inclinó para darle un beso apasionado y digno de la mejor película de Amor de los años 40. Cuando terminó el beso, aún inclinado sobre Taka, cuya parte superior estaba inclinada como si fuesen a bailar un tango se echó a reír. Yamato le dedicó la sonrisa más extensa y seductora de su repertorio.

* * *

><p>Pues capítulo íntegramente YamatoxTaka. Lo siento para los que querían ShinxSena pero así ha salido xD<p>

Capítulo flojo también, pero la verdad es que no ha sido mi día.


	14. Frente a frente'

**Aviso**: La autora está sensible, puedes saltarte esto si no tienes ganas de leer estupideces. No es relevante para la historia.

No me siento en una muy buena situación estos días debido a incidentes en mi vida personal, no os voy a mentir, no tenía ninguna gana de escribir nada, absolutamente nada. (Y mucho menos de género romántico, ñeh)

Peeero... Soy una mujer que cumple con su palabra y uno no debe dejar de lado las cosas que se ha impuesto a sí mismo por tonterías ajenas. La voluntad es importante, incluso en cosas tan tontas como escribir un fic. Si no cumples lo que te prometes a tí mismo en las cosas pequeñas, ¿cómo vas a dar la talla en las importantes luego?

Escribir también nos distrae de las penurias y las, con perdón, putadas de la vida. Incluso si pasan cosas malas sé que más tarde sonreiré al leer mis reviews, porque son pocos pero, ¡me decís muchísimas cosas bonitas! Lo que más he leído en los comentarios ha sido gente halagando mi forma de escribir, eso me hace muy feliz. Por esto mismo me voy a esforzar en escribir este capítulo lo mejor que pueda.

Y no sé muy bien qué hago contando esto aquí, divagando sobre tontunas si vosotros queréis leer ShinxSena xD Creo que debo empezar a escribir un diario para no molestar a mis lectores.

Hablando de cosas más importantes:

Infinitos agradecimientos, ovaciones, aplausos, besos y toneladas de amor para:

**Satoru** **Mikoto**: Me alegra ver que a alguien le ha gustado que sólo sea YamatoxTaka, me pareció una buena idea aunque en algunos reviews de amor-yaoi había gente algo decepcionada u_u ¡Gracias! ^^

**Vicky**: No sé qué más decirte que no te haya dicho ya en otros capítulos.

Eres simplemente la mejor. Está fuera de discusión, negociación y debate. La mejor. Punto y aparte.

Y ahora, a leer lo importante de una vez.

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield** **21** no me pertenece, por eso Yamato sigue soltero en el manga.

_'Frente a Frente_', de Bunbury.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 14

_"Queda sólo el silencio_

_que hace estallar la noche fría y larga_

_la noche que no acaba_

_sólo eso queda._

_Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_al ver que nuestro amor se aleja_

_frente a frente bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar, nada."_

Había dejado de llover cuando Sena entreabrió los ojos. Era mediodía pero estaba oscuro, las nubes aún cubrían el cielo como una especie de apocalipsis acechando tras los cristales húmedos de la habitación de Shin. Un brazo blanco y fuerte rodeaba su cintura desde atrás, lo suficiente tenso para que Sena, sin darse la vuelta, supiese que el chico estaba despierto.

"Shin-san"

"¿Sí?"

"No-no estoy muy seguro de que... esto esté bien... pero...", Sena aún seguía con la vista entrecerrada, clavada en las nubes lejanas. El brazo que le rodeaba lo acercó más al cuerpo detrás suyo, "yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti".

Shin no le respondió, sin verle podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión neutral, llena de calma y seriedad que tenía en aquél momento. Eso le hizo sonreír débilmentey colocar su mano sobre la de Shin, entrelazando los dedos por encima. Estuvieron así unos momentos, Sena sólo podía escuchar y notar la respiración tranquila de Shin en su nuca y el leve movimiento de las sábanas cuando el pecho del linebacker subía y bajaba al expirar e inspirar.

Era una utopía de calma, paz y amor en que nada podía salir mal, era, posiblemente, la idea más parecida que Kobayakawa Sena podía concebir del Paraíso.

Pero.

Siempre hay un '_pero_'.

(N/A: La Voz de la _Razón_ no es sólo un personaje secundario de este fic, es también una amiga _fiel_ en la realidad, escuchadla más a menudo para prever situaciones como éstas.)

Con un estruendo terrible la puerta de Shin se abrió de par en par, haciendo retumbar las paredes al abrirse y haciendo chirriar las visagras de forma amenazante. Una niña de pelo negro hasta la cintura y un precioso vestido blanco irrumpió pegando gritos.

"NII-BAKA, ¿Y SEN-"

Sena se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz, tapándose con las sábanas de Shin y el linebacker, levantándose mucho más lentamente entreabrió los labios con una expresión de leve sorpresa que, seamos sinceros, no se correspondía en absoluto con el pánico que en realidad estaba sintiendo. La niña se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos y los brazos aún extendidos de haber abierto las puertas de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Su hermano mayor no llevaba camiseta y su ídolo, amor platónico y futuro marido, tampoco. Aquello de entrada hizo sospechar a la inocente niña de nueve años.

Sí, definitivamente era sospechoso. Tal vez algo más que sospechoso... Tal vez... ¿Desconcertante?

Sena entreabrió los labios y le susurró, con voz aguda y llena de pánico al chico a su lado '¿no decías que aquí no entraba nadie?'. El chico frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

"¿Qué... estáis haciendo?", la niña giró la cara, cambiando su ángulo de visión 45º a la derecha. Tenía una ceja levantada y cara de no entender nada.

Sena se apresuró a responder, sin siquiera pensar en ello.

"Nada", miró a Shin, buscando su aprobación con cara de pánico. Shin le devolvió la mirada con cara de poker. La niña dio un paso hacia delante, entrecerrando la mirada.

"¿Nada...?", Shin seguía sin decir nada, volvió la vista hacia su hermana. Su código de caballería le impedía mentir a su hermana pequeña y decir la verdad era una estupidez de proporciones cósmicas que no iba a cometer. Se limitó a pasarse una mano por la cara con lentitud. Sena, que no estaba sujeto a ningún tipo de código de caballería, volvió a responder de manera apresurada.

"Te-te lo contaremos si-si cierras la puerta, ¡es un secreto muy importante!", la niña dio un saltito de sorpresa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dio media vuelta, balanceando su cascada de pelo negro de un lado a otro para cerrar las puertas de la habitación de su hermano y seguidamente correr y subirse a la cama de un salto. Se puso de rodillas sobre la colcha, juntando las manos, sonriente y feliz frente a los dos chicos. Susurró con tono confidencial y lleno de secretismo.

"¡Quiero saberlo, contádmelo!"

Sena se relamió los labios y miró a Shin, intentando pensar en algo lo más rápido que podía. Shin se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja levemente alzada.

"Ve-verás, Shinju-san, nosotros... estábamos... practicando una técnica..."

Shin aún le miraba con incredulidad, la pequeña juntó las manos mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡¿Y yo puedo aprenderla?"

El labio inferior de Sena temblaba conforme se adentraba más en aquella mentira de proporciones épicas, en sus manos estaba la decisión de si la pequeña Shin Shinju conservaría su inocencia unos años más o si de lo contrario quedaría traumatizada por el resto de su adolescencia (en el mejor de los casos).

"Pues... Verás, Shinju-san, es-esta técnica tiene el nombre de … de...", miro a Shin, buscando desesperadamente ayuda. Pero no, no iba a encontrarla en aquél hombre cruel que lo miraba más interesado aún que su pequeña hermana en el nombre de aquella técnica inventada, "¡La Increíble Avispa Asesina No Polonizadora de Flores Asiáticas y su Peligrosa Picadura!"

La pobre Shinju se quedó mirando a Sena con una sonrisa en la cara y el trauma asomando a sus pupilas azuladas en forma de lágrimas. Shin le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación a Sena. Unas lágrimas se derramaron de los grandes ojos de la niña y se echó a llorar ruidosamente en los brazos de su hermano.

"¡Seijuuro-chan!", se lamentaba, "¿¡por qué Sena-kun dice esas cosas!", Shin pasó una mano por el pelo de su hermana en un gesto calculado y estudiado, completamente serio y con los ojos cerrados.

"No lo sé, Shinju. No le hagas caso, es un depravado", la niña siguió llorando largamente mientras Sena se echaba en la cama con el sentimiento de culpabilidad en la garganta y ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"¡He hecho lo que he podido!"

La niña continuó llorando y Shin negaba con la cabeza, completamente serio.

Pasó un rato hasta que la niña se tranquilizó cuando Shin le dijo que cuando fuese mayor y fuerte y supiese de fútbol americano lo entendería. Al final la niña terminó 'entendiéndolo' y se marchó, no sin antes prometerles que aquello no saldría a la luz.

Sena aún tenía el corazón acelerado por el susto cuando salió de la cama en ropa interior para vestirse, Shin también salió y, cuando Sena apenas estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta el linebacker ya estaba vestido y había arreglado la cama. Por fin Sena miró seriamente a Shin.

"¿Crees... que tu hermana dirá algo?"

Shin levantó la vista, completamente enderezado, con el gesto calmado y los músculos tensos. Como siempre. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo más seguro es que lo haga".

Sena abrió los ojos con pánico.

"¡Pero nos ha prometido que no diría nada!"

Shin le devolvió la vista, impasible. Se notaba que Kobayakawa Sena era hijo único, si hubiese tenido un hermano pequeño habría sabido que aquellas diminutas criaturas eran impredecibles, rebeldes, desobedientes e indomables. Y hablaban por los codos.

Había llegado la hora de comer y Sena cruzó el umbral de la puerta de Shin como si se estuviese dirigiendo al patíbulo, preparado para la ejecución final, intentó recordar los momentos más felices de su vida. Shin en cambio andaba con absoluta tranquilidad y cuando llegaron al Comedor Sena se olvidó por un momento de que su muerte estaba próxima.

El comedor de la familia Shin era un lugar increíble, en el centro había una mesa larga y rectangular, llena a más no poder, donde todos los platos ya estaban servidos, había fuentes de fruta, canapés varios, pan chino y otras cosas para elegir. Un hombre de pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás, con una mirada absolutamente negra y unos rasgos muy cuadrados tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas frente así. Esperaba.

Su seriedad era apoteósica. Sena tragó saliva un momento antes de hacer una reverencia apresurada. Shin también se inclinó a su lado.

"Mu-muchas gracias, señor, por-por la invitación."

No hubo cambio en el gesto de Shin Hayato, que lo atravesaba con su mirada atenta, observándolo de arriba a abajo en movimientos imperceptibles. Al final desentrelazó los dedos y se enderezó en la mesa mientras se ponía una servilleta de tela en el regazo.

"Sentaos."

Su voz era increíblemente parecida a la de Shin, sólo que mucho más... imponente. Los dos estudiantes obedecieron al instante, Sena se sentó a un lado, junto a Shinju. Shin se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, junto a su madre y frente a Sena. El patriarca de la familia presidía la mesa.

Cuando Shin tomaba asiento su madre le dedicó una sonrisa radiante de cordialidad mientras le susurraba, sin dejar de sonreír, "La Increíble Avispa Asesina No Polonizadora … de Flores Asiáticas y su … ¿Peligrosa Picadura?". Su sonrisa no era cómplice, no estaba contenta. Esperaba explicaciones y daba realmente miedo pero era una mujer demasiado educada para montar un espectáculo.

Shin sabía que tendría que dar unas cuantas explicaciones cuando Sena se fuese. Su padre no escuchó el susurro de su mujer, en ese instante hablaba con Sena.

"¿Runningback, verdad?", Sena asintió, imitando el gesto de colocar la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo, "¿Cuál es tu tiempo en la carrera de 40 yardas?"

Sena tuvo el presentimiento de que el padre de Shin sabía mucho de fútbol americano. No se equivocaba.

"Mi-mi mejor tiempo es 4.2 segundos, señor", el patriarca volvió la vista para mirar a su hijo.

"Y tú sólo alcanzas el 4.2 cuando vas a hacer un placaje", había desprecio en su voz, exigencia. Shin le devolvió una mirada seria.

"Entreno a diario a fin de mejorar mi tiempo, padre".

"Por lo visto no entrenas lo suficiente,... hijo", Shin guardó silencio y su padre, serio y con el ceño fruncido volvió la vista al frente. Miraba a su hija, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos grandes y la boca llena de canapés, "¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?"

La mujer dejó los palillos a un lado y se llevó una mano al pecho, en silencio. Ella no le había dicho nada, y su hija, tampoco. Todos dejaron de comer para mirar al hombre. El corazón de Sena se había acelerado y tenía los ojos como platos, se sonrojó, atormentado por la vergüenza. Su padre volvió a hablar, con más seriedad aún.

"Seijuurou, te he hecho una pregunta".

"Dos días."

"Bien", continuó, llevándose un pequeño trozo de sushi con los palillos hasta los labios, "Dejaréis de veros a partir de hoy."

Sena dejó de mirar al hombre con ojos abiertos para mirar a Shin. Todos guardaban silencio y tenían la vista bajada en signo inequívoco de respeto."

El runningback entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero ningún sonido quiso salir de su garganta. Nadie comía, sólo Shin Hayato. Todos guardaban silencio.

Los labios de Shin formaba una línea apretada y seria. Levantó la vista hacia su padre, con absoluta calma e infalible seriedad.

"Eso no va a pasar, padre."

El silencio se hizo más tenso aún y su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando a Shin en un gesto rápido para volver a bajar la vista de nuevo hacia su plato. Shinju tragó, mirando a su hermano con miedo. Sena sólo tenía la boca abierta, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando allí. Shin Hayato dejó los palillos a un lado y miró a su hijo, apuñalándolo con el acero oscuro de sus ojos.

"¿Estás desafiándome, Seijuuro?", la tranquilidad de su voz era devastadora.

"..."

"Ya sabes cuáles son las reglas mientras vivas bajo este techo y si yo te digo que hagas algo, lo haces, y si te digo que dejes de hacer algo, lo dejas. ¿Y sabes por qué, Seijuurou?", Shin era la única persona en aquella mesa capaz de soportar la mirada de aquél hombre, "Porque soy tu padre."

"Lo entiendo, padre, y nunca... te he desobedecido pero..."

Su padre levantó una ceja, con voz amenazante y seria.

"¿Pero?"

"Quiero esto."

"Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres, ¿a caso crees tener un juicio mayor al mío, es eso?"

"No es eso lo que estoy diciendo, padre".

"Entonces admites que mi toma de decisiones es superior a la tuya, por años y por posición."

"... Sí".

"Entonces, Seijuurou, te callarás y harás lo que te digo. Y luego ya hablaremos sobre ese comportamiento tuyo, ¿entendido?"

"..."

El tono de su padre se elevó de forma amenazadora pero calmada.

"¿Entendido, Seijuurou?"

"Entendido", soltó entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Shin tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados bajo la mesa. Bajó la vista y Sena tragó saliva.

No podía decir nada. Simplemente.

No podía.

La lógica de aquél hombre era infalible, era su casa, su hijo, sus reglas.

El corazón de Sena se desmoronó en silencio mientras todos terminaban de comer sin intercambiar miradas o palabras. El patriarca fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y dejar el Comedor para meterse en su despacho y trabajar, aún cuando se había ido nadie dijo nada. La madre fue la siguiente, levantó la vista para mirar a Sena, pensando en disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Luego dirigió una mirada a su hijo, que a pesar de tener la expresión de siempre, parecía cabizbajo. Y sin decir nada se retiró, no sin antes volverse para llamar a su hija.

"Shinju, ven conmigo", su voz fue un hilo dulce, casi un susurro. Su hija obedeció en silencio y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta corredera antes de salir.

Sólo quedaron Shin y Sena, _frente_ _a_ _frente_.

Sólo eso, sentado a una mesa enorme y vacía donde aún quedaba comida. Ambos tenían la vista clavada en sendos platos, a Sena le picaban los ojos, tuvo que coger aire y reunir fuerzas para preguntar.

"¿Y ya está?"

Shin no dijo nada, su frialdad nunca había sido tan cortante y densa como entonces.

Aquel silencio destrozó el corazón de Sena, que levantó la vista con miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su voz se quebró, ronca por el llanto, "¿Shin-san?"

El nombrado se llevó las dos manos a la cara, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

No lloraba.

"No hay nada que hacer", su voz fue lenta y seria cuando retiró las manos, entrelazándolas frente a él.

Sena se levantó, apartando la silla ruidosamente. Miró a Shin unos instantes, que le sostenía la mirada con seriedad y la mandíbula apretada.

No quedaba nada.

El runningback se volvió para salir de allí, no corrió despavorido por el dolor, no gritó ni alzó la voz. Se acercó con tranquilidad hasta la puerta de corredera y la abrió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

Y simplemente, se fue.

Shin se quedó solo en el comedor. Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara, apoyando los codos en la mesa. El silencio a su alrededor era el silencio de una catedral en ruinas.

Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula en un intento por detener la única lágrima furtiva que, rebelde, se había derramado sin su permiso.

El camino a casa fue devastador, silencioso, con la vista baja en un intento por ocultar su gesto con el pelo. Iba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó la primera llamada, pero tuvo que volverse la segunda vez que escuchó su nombre. Sakuraba Haruto lo saludaba con una mano en alto y una sonrisa radiante. Sena le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Kobayakawa, ¿cómo estás?", Sakuraba le dio un golpecito amigable en el hombro al verlo y pararse junto a él con la respiración algo agitada por la carrera que había dado para llegar hasta él.

La sonrisa de Senal, cogida con pinzas, se desmoronó al momento. No tenía fuerzas para fingir cordialidad. La sonrisa de Sakuraba también desapareció al ver el cambio en el gesto del chico y cuando Sena bajó la vista tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro.

"Sena... ¿estás...?", el chico se abrazó al receptor, llorando en su pecho. Sakuraba abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, e inmediatamente intentó rodear torpemente con sus brazos el pequeño chico, "¿qué... qué ocurre?"

"¡Odio a Shin-san! ¡Le odio!", su voz se quebró mientras golpeaba el pecho del receptor, que abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado aquella escena.

"¿Shin?, pero... ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?", Sakuraba llevó al chico hasta el banco más cercano y lo sentó, cogiéndolo de los hombros y tendiéndole un pañuelo. Tragó saliva, esperando pacientemente a que el chico se recuperase para hablar. Sena comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado desde que quedó con Yamato hasta la última media hora del día, antes de dejar la casa de Shin. Sakuraba lo escuchó, mostrándose sorprendido en algunos puntos de la historia y frunciendo el ceño en otros.

Cuando Sena terminó su relato aún hipaba por el llanto y se sonaba la nariz con el pañuelo que le había tendido el receptor, que si bien nunca había sido un amigo muy cercano confiaba lo suficiente en él para contarle aquellas cosas.

Sakuraba se cruzó de brazos, muy serio. Otro chico habría desobedecido a su padre, gritándole que haría lo que quisiera con su vida, o dándole la razón para luego seguir viéndose a escondidas con su 'amante'. Pero claro, aquello era una irracionalidad inadmisible para una persona como Shin Seijuurou, para quien todo debía llevarse a cabo de la forma más legal y correcta posible. La mentira no era el camino de un caballero, por otra parte el sacrificio...

La verdad es que a Sakuraba no se le ocurrió nada que decir, sabía que las únicas posibilidades de que aquellos dos siguiesen juntos era que Shin renunciase a la obedencia y la sumisión, pero aquello era impensable. Shin Hayato era un hombre terrorífico y duro como el que más, y Shin Seijuurou, un digno hijo de su padre.

Sena había dejado de llorar, se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, ya húmeda. Bajó la vista hacia el asfalto y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato más. Al rato Sena levantó la vista sobresaltado, como recordando algo.

"Sakuraba-san, yo, yo, he sido un egoísta, no te he preguntado si, si ibas a hacer algo o... bueno, si tienes que marcharte o ibas a algún sitio o...", Sakuraba le sonrió débilmente.

"Takami lo entenderá", Sena compuso un gesto triste con las cejas.

"Por favor, márchate si te está esperando, yo... yo estoy bien", Sakuraba soltó una carcajada seca.

"No pienso irme".

Sena pensó, entonces, que la rectitud de todo el equipo de Oujou al completo era admirable. Todos llevaban el título de Caballero Blanco con orgullo y predigaban con el ejemplo. El runningback era incapaz de imaginarse a ninguno de sus miembros haciendo algo ilegal y maligno, ni siquiera a Ikari, que había demostrado su lealtad a Ootawara con una dedicación más que sobresaliente. Le devolvió una sonrisa débil.

"Gracias".


	15. Mad about You'

Antes que nada muchas gracias a **eminahinata**, por ir comentando cada capítulo conforme los leía. Me han gustado mucho tus reviews, conseguiste animarme la tarde conforme se iban a añadiendo a mi bandeja de entrada xD

Gracias también a **Lyddel** por su comentario y sus halagos :D (por cierto acaba de escribir un precioso songfic de ES21 basado en la Cenicienta. No sé vosotros, pero a mí me encanta la idea = _NO_ _REGRETS_).

Y gracias, por supuesto, a mi querida y constante **Vicky****, **de quien nada sé y a quién no conozco pero a la que ya considero una amiga.

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield****21** no me pertenece debido a giros extraños en los acontecimientos y visicitudes del Destino.

'_Mad_ _about_ _you_' de Hooverphonic

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 15

_"It's driving me insane._

_I can't fake,_

_For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane_

_'Trouble' is my middle name._

_But in the end I'm not too bad_

_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you_

_Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,_

_into never seen passion_

_that is why I am so mad about you"_

Había transcurrido un mes desde '_El_ _Incidente_', como había pasado a llamarse la visita a la casa de Shin. El nuevo curso había comenzado hacía tres semanas y Sena no pudo más que alegrarse al saber que Monta, Juumonji, Kuroki y Tougano volvían a ser sus compañeros de clase. Empezaron a entrenar desde el primer día como los Deimon Devil Bats, Yukimitsu, más que nadie, puso toda su voluntad y todo su empeño en mejorar sus tiros como nuevo quarterback. Todos apreciaron como incluso su forma física había cambiado con el ejercicio.

Eso, y muchas otras cosas, ayudaron a que el ánimo no decayese, eso y un montón de nuevos voluntarios maravillados con el Deimon del año pasado que decidieron hacer las pruebas para llenar los 'huecos' del equipo.

Una semana más tarde al inicio del curso todos acudieron a ver el partido de los Oujou White Knights contra los Seibu Wild Gunmans. Estaban en las gradas, rodeados de fans vestidos para la ocasión, y había tantas armas allí entre las pistolas de plástico de los gunmans y las espadas de gomaespuma de los white knights que podían haber montado una fidedigna representación de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Unas gradas por debajo del resto del equipo Monta y Sena intentaban hacerse hueco para ver más de cerca el partido.

Todos los miembros de sendos equipos comenzaron a salir al campo conforme el comentarista los presentaba como si de un espectáculo se tratase. Aquello trajo recuerdos a Sena de aquél partido contra Bando, cuando tuvo el valor para decirle a Mamori que él, el pequeño Kobayakawa Sena, era el héroe de la velocidad Eyeshield 21. Una vez hubieron terminado las presentaciones Monta se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

"¿Y dónde está Shin-san?", Sena, que había notado mucho antes la ausencia del linebacker sólo sonrió débil y tristemente, encogiéndose de hombros. El runningback tardó aún unos minutos más en advertir que Shin estaba en el banquillo, y aunque no podía siquiera discernir sus rasgos por la lejanía no pudo evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco al ver el enorme cuarenta azul en su pecho.

Yukimitsu se acercó al oído de los chicos desde un asiento más arriba.

"¿Por qué no habrán sacado a Shin-san? Quiero decir, es la única defensa de Oujou contra las carreras de Riku-kun..."

Monta enarcó las cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

"Esto es raro-max..."

Sena, a su lado, se mantuvo en completo silencio. Y lo cierto es que no tenía nada que añadir salvo que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Yukimitsu tuvo que insistir.

"Sena-kun, ¿qué piensas?"

El chico entreabrió los labios para responder y ningún sonido salió. Monta le miró, algo curioso. Sena se aclaró la garganta.

"No lo sé, sólo creo que-que... bueno, es raro", aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer al nuevo quarterback que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y recostarse de nuevo en su sitio.

"Tetsuma-san tampoco está jugando, eso también es raro", apuntó el chico, desde atrás.

Lo lógico era pensar que, si aquella estrategia no tenía sentido, era porque les faltaba información. En otras palabras, que Oujou tenía un plan. O eso pensaban al principio.

Cuando finalizó la primera parte los Seibu Wild Gunmans habían marcado nada menos que cuatro touchdowns y tres patadas, Oujou sólo había conseguido anotar un touchdown gracias a Sakuraba, y casi parecía casualidad que el nuevo y no demasiado brillante quarterback de Oujou hubiese acertado con el pase. El marcador, 30-6, brillaba sobre la hierba verde y recien estrenada como señal inequívoca de cómo terminaría el partido.

Monta y Sena vieron cómo el entrenador de Oujou, Shogun, maldecía tirando su libreta y sus apuntes junto al banquillo con todo el desprecio y el enfado del que era capaz, señalando de vez en cuando a alguno de sus jugadores. Por la distancia no podían escuchar nada pero estuvieron seguros de que los gritos debían oírse en el banquillo de los gunmans. Llegado un momento Shogun apuntó a Shin, parecía más enfadado aún y, dando por terminado su rabioso discurso se dio media vuelta para entrar en los vestuarios. Los chicos de Deimon intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

Tras otros quince minutos de descanso durante los cuales Yukimitsu compartió su alivio con respecto a las habilidades del nuevo quarterback de Oujou, respirando tranquilo al saber que, después de todo, él no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, comenzó la segunda parte.

Esta vez los chicos de Deimon vieron como el linebacker se levantaba del banquillo y, antes de ponerse el casco, levantaba la vista hacia donde Sena y Monta estaban. Sena tuvo un escalofrío cuando la mirada vacía y helada de Shin lo atravesó a una distancia imposible. El linebacker bajó la vista para ponerse el casco antes de salir al campo.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecían no querer acercarse a él.

Monta enarcó las cejas, absolutamente sorprendido.

"¿Qué le pasa a Shin-san...? Parecía... enfadado max..."

Sena tragó saliva, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Y por qué lo evitan sus compañeros?"

Monta volvió a encogerse de hombros. Definitivamente estaba siendo un partido muy confuso en el que encogerse de hombros parecía ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

Cuando la segunda parte dio comienzo los chicos de Deimon se hicieron una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Sena nunca había visto a un Shin Seijuurou tan asesino, devastador y agresivo. Cuando corría detrás de alguien parecía estar rodeado de un aura de sangre que definitivamente asustó a toda la línea de los Seibu. No dudó una milésima de segundo antes de llevarse a gente por delante, amigos y enemigos, haciendo un uso descontrolado de su desproporcionada fuerza aún cuando el pobre receptor de los gunmans apenas estaba a 50 yardas de distancia de la línea de gol.

En una de esas Riku corría con el balón hacia la línea de gol, Shin se puso delante de él con los brazos extendidos y la mandíbula apretada, el runningback se dispuso a hacer su rodeo drive para intentar pasar a Shin y éste, absolutamente descontrolado, cometió el error de apresurarse con el trident tackle, efectuándolo unos segundos antes de lo que debía, Riku esquivó su mano, prevenido, y justo cuando iba a pasar por su lado el chico se giró, con un grito rabioso y cogiendo a Riku de la camiseta por la espalda tiró de él, haciéndolo girar en el aire y estrellándolo contra el suelo de cabeza, en vertical. El estadio al completo guardó silencio, estremecido por la escena.

Si Riku no hubiese tenido protecciones aquello le habría partido el cuello.

La afición de Seibu comenzó a abuchear a Shin, quejándose del juego peligroso y agresivo, el árbitro se acercó al chico, le dedicó dos palabras serias y el linebacker se alejó con paso tranquilo.

Riku no se levantaba.

La línea de Seibu no tardó en acercarse al runningback, un corro de gente rodeó al chico inconsciente y tendido en el suelo. Kid fue el único que en vez de ir a ver cómo estaba Riku se acercó hasta Shin, el capitán de los gunmans, que solía ser un hombre la mar de tranquilo, se quitó el casco y todos pudieron ver su gesto enfadado y serio, se acercó a Shin y le habló de lado, el linebacker no se inmutó.

Se llevaron a Riku en una camilla y el runningback sustituto entró a jugar. Shin, en cambio, también jugó en la ofensiva, corrió solo con el balón, ignorando a sus compañeros e ignorando a Sakuraba, marcó cuatro touchdowns y el equipo pateador de Oujou anotó tres de los cuatro tiros. El marcador cambió a 30-36 a favor de Oujou y los gunmans no volvieron a acercarse a la línea de gol que un Shin infranqueable protegía.

Cuando el partido terminó lo que más se comentaba era la extraña actitud del siempre legal Shin Seijuurou.

"¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Shin-san este año?", Monta, cruzado de brazos, desaprobaba aquél estilo de juego por completo. Ni siquiera Gaou y Agon les habían causado aquella sensación tan terrorífica. Sena, con el corazón acelerado se levantó de su sitio.

"¡Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Riku!", corrió, siendo perseguido por su amigo que le gritaba que esperase. Esquivó a la multitud hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba las gradas con el piso inferior, bajó las escaleras corriendo y tomó el pasillo que ya conocía directo hacia los vestuarios de Seibu. Cuando se acercó a la puerta pudo ver a Kid pasándose una mano por la frente empapada en sudor.

"¡Kid-san!", Sena se acercó con la respiración agitada por la carrera, "¿Qué le ha pasado a Riku?", el quarterback le dirigió una mirada tranquila.

"El médico le ha visto, estará bien. El golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, eso es todo."

Sena compuso un gesto preocupado y nervioso.

"¿Pu-puedo verle?", Kid se rascó la sien.

"Ahora mismo está descansando, será mejor dejarlo tranquilo", Sena asintió y Monta llegó, mucho más cansado que su amigo. Se apoyó en las rodillas.

"¡Uf!, ¿qué ha ocurrido al final?", Sena le dirigió una mirada algo triste a su amigo.

"Se pondrá bien..." Kid asintió antes de volverse.

"Chicos, si me disculpais ahora mismo tengo que hablar con el médico".

"Claro, Kid-san", los dos chicos inclinaron la cabeza a la vez, viendo marchar al quarterback. Monta se rascó la nuca.

"Todo esto es demasiado raro. Es el Max de todos los Max de raro...", Sena no tuvo fuerza para asentir con la cabeza, dejó la vista vagar por entre los jugadores de Oujou y Seibu que comenzaban a mezclarse en una especie de recibidor, algunos se daban la mano, otros se saludaban de lejos y Shin, apartado de los demás, desvió la vista en el instante en que Sena le miró.

Una voz le susurraba muy bajito a Sena, en el oído, que aquello estaba sucediendo por él. Voz que, por supuesto, fue ignorada y posteriormente desechada cuando la Voz de la Razón apareció con humildad para tranquilizar los nervios del runningback.

Con el partido ya disputado y el resultado en el aire todos los estudiantes se retiraron.

Aún tuvieron que pasar otras dos semanas de clase y entrenamientos hasta el siguiente encuentro con Shin. Esta vez era sábado y aunque Sena era partidario de levantarse temprano para correr y así poder dedicar el día a otras cosas, léase, ocio, ver a sus amigos, más ocio, ¿deberes?

Nah.

Aquél sábado en concreto había tenido que dejar aparcados sus quehaceres para ayudar a su madre con unas compras, a la vuelta Monta le había dejado un mensaje y fue a verle, pasó el día con sus compañeros de equipo de aquí para allá y finalmente, sobre las siete de la tarde al volver a casa, se dijo que debía dedicar un rato a correr si no quería sentirse culpable al día siguiente.

Había corrido ya kilómetro y medio y comenzaba a anochecer cuando decidió que cambiar de rumbo podía ayudarle a despejar la mente. Siguió corriendo por aquél nuevo camino hasta llegar a una tienda de dulces que no conocía. Una chica paseaba a dos perros bajo la luz tenue de las farolas cuando vio a lo lejos la figura de un hombre haciendo footing.

Se le aceleró el corazón al reconocer la silueta alta y morena que se acercaba corriendo.

El chico no aminoró la marcha conforme se acercaba, aún cuando Sena _sabía_ que le había visto. Cuando a penas estaba a un metro su voz le traicionó.

"¿Shin-san?"

El chico siguió corriendo, pasando por su lado. Sena no podía ver bien su expresión debido a la capucha de la sudadera. Sena se dio media vuelta para ver cómo la espalda de Shin se alejaba cuando, de repente, el chico dejó de correr. Se bajó la capucha y giró el rostro para mirar a Sena. Se pelo volvía a ser tan corto como siempre.

"Kobayakawa Sena"

La impersonalidad con que escupió su nombre hirió más al pequeño runningback que toda una sarta de insultos despiadados. Sena dio unos pasos en dirección a Shin, no pudo evitar que su expresión mostrase cierta mortificación. Su voz fue un hilo dulce y bajo.

"¿Cómo estás, Shin-san?", el tono de Sena hizo que una especie de batalla interna se librase dentro del linebacker, que apretó la mandíbula, como si estuviese enfadado con Sena cuando, en realidad, sólo estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

"Bien", la dureza de su respuesta fue demasiado obvia incluso para alguien como Sena, no demasiado acostumbrado a captar esas cosas. El chico no devolvió la pregunta, se dedicó a traspasar a Sena con su mirada seria y oscura. Sena se sonrojó un poco, desviando la vista, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Shin tampoco dijo nada durante los interminables segundos de silencio que siguieron a su respuesta, "si me permites, debo continuar".

Sena asintió, con el corazón en un puño. Entreabrió los labios para despedirse pero su voz volvió a traicionarle. Shin se subió la capucha para dar media vuelta y Sena, abriendo los ojos de repente dio un paso hacia delante. La sinceridad le brotó desde el mismísimo corazón.

"Shin-san, ¿por qué te comportas así?", el linebacker no volvió a bajarse la capucha. Miró a Sena con calma.

"¿Así cómo?", su voz era mecánica.

"Como... si no fueses tú", Shin levantó una ceja interrogante.

"Creo que no te entiendo", Sena se sonrojó, de rabia, verguenza y mortificación. Le volvían a picar los ojos.

"Estás siendo demasiado insensible, en el partido contra Seibu-", Shin le interrumpió, apretando la mandíbula.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

"¡Lo es!"

Shin entrecerró la mirada, cualquier otra persona estaría temiendo por su vida. El aspecto del linebacker era aterrador.

"Siento discernir".

Sena también apretó la mandíbula, creciéndose con un valor que no creía poseer.

"Si estoy relacionado con ese comportamiento, creo que sí es de mi incumbencia."

Shin sostenía su mirada mientras libraba un complicado duelo interno. Seguía siendo un hombre incapaz de mentir.

"Puede que lo estés pero, en cualquier caso, es algo que debo solucionar yo."

Sena dio un paso más cerca del linebacker, que ya estaba a medio palmo de distancia, Shin pareció tener el pequeño impulso de inclinarse, que contuvo con éxito en el último instante. El runningback volvió a ser el chico débil y lastimado que en realidad era cuando vio a Shin retroceder. Las cejas de Sena formaron un expresión triste, arrugando su frente. Su voz fue un hilo imperceptible, casi una súplica.

"Hazlo", Shin volvió a inclinarse, en un impulso dudoso, su mirada seguía siendo dura pero, en el fondo, Sena pudo advertir aquella duda, "por favor", pidió, y sus manos pequeñas fueron hasta sus hombros, sin apenas tirar de él el chico se inclinó solo para besar sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Fue casto, suave y corto. Shin se retiró, había frustración en su expresión. Sena cerró los puños sobre los hombros fuertes del chico.

Shin tragó saliva, apretando los dientes antes de volverse, zafándose de su agarre.

"Debo irme", susurró, y segundos después ya había comenzado a correr sin decir nada más. Había anochecido por completo cuando Sena se quedó allí, quieto, mirando con tristeza como la espalda del chico se alejaba.

* * *

><p>No me odiéis. Shin se toma las cosas con calma.<p>

Y yo tampoco estoy muy brillante hoy...


	16. Pain'

**Aviso**: Son las cinco y media de la mañana y me he desvelado. No prometo lucidez en este capítulo.

**Diario ****de ****abordo** (31-01-2012) "Día 16" (Leer con voz en off)

"_Mi nombre es **Eleventh**, capitán de este barco, el **TSATR**, no puedo conciliar el sueño, mi brújula y reloj se cayeron por la borda junto a mis otras pertenencias durante la tormenta del día 14 y sólo puedo advertir que es de madrugada. Llevamos dos semanas en altamar atrapados con el temporal y la tripulación está inquieta por las extrañas desapariciones, muchos de mis lectores ya no me dejan reviews y no sé si me estoy volviendo loca o escribo mal pero a veces creo advertir sombras envolviendo los pies de mi cama. A riesgo de poner mi cordura sobre tela de juicio comienzo a creer que algo embarcó con nosotros en este viaje... Algo **maligno**..._

_Sólo quedamos **Lyddel**, **Vicky**, **Satoru** y yo. Nos inquietan las leyendas y cuentos de terror que oíamos en Puerto y de las cuales nos reímos en su momento, creyéndonos a salvo..., esas horripilantes historias hablan sobre una sombra capaz de amenazar todo yaoi, slash y fandom existente en **ES****21**, lo llaman... **Taki ****Suzuna**. Sólo con mencionar su nombre las sombras que mi pequeña lámpara proyecta se estremecen, como si de una maldición se tratase._

_El único consuelo que me queda es seguir escribiendo a pluma, y con la única compañia de este farol que tenuemente me ilumina, el siguiente capítulo de mi fic **ShinxSena** y esperar que Shin deje de hacer el idiota de una maldita vez para hacer suyo a ese **jodido ****enano** y que el mal no triunfe antes de que se me haya acabado el tiempo en esta vida... (Léase, bateria del portátil)..._ "

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield**** 21** es propiedad de **Riichiro****Inagaki** y **Yusuke****Murata** pero el prólogo de este capítulo es todo mío.

Pain' de Three Days Grace.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 16

_"Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand"_

Yamato no tardó mucho en enterarse de lo sucedido entre Shin y Sena con menos detalle de lo que en realidad le habría gustado. Para ser sinceros cualquiera que hubiese asistido al partido de celebración del nuevo curso entre Oujou y Seibu se había dado cuenta de que algo definitivamente extraño estaba pasando allí. Taka, por supuesto, también se había enterado y mentiría si dijera que el chico no había sido lo suficientemente retorcido para esperar lo peor.

Y con lo peor hablamos de que a Yamato se le cruzasen los cables debido a la nueva soltería del runningback de Deimon o le entrasen dudas acerca de su relación con Taka, con el que por cierto no compartía clases. Taka había elegido seguir el camino de las letras y Yamato era un hombre de números.

Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de Teikoku y Yamato era acosado por una bandada de fans descontroladas Taka continuaba su camino ignorándole por completo, sin apartar la vista de la novela que tenía entre las manos. El otro chico, en cambio, se dedicaba a pavonearse entre las chicas, charlando con ellas o dedicándoles sonrisas encantadoras cuando no les guiñaba un ojo. La gente ignoraba por completo que Taka y Yamato si quiera se conociesen, y aunque era bien sabido que ambos jugaban en el equipo de fútbol americano la gente no terminaba de imaginarlos juntos y, mucho menos, '_juntos_' en el sentido más romántico de la palabra. Por no decir que, para más inri, Yamato y Taka nunca habían intercambiado un saludo en público. Jamás.

Era Viernes y el entrenamiento de la tarde había terminado, Taka miró su reloj de mano conforme la gente comenzaba a recoger sus bolsas y retirarse del campo.

Las ocho menos cinco.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo en dirección a Yamato que, casualmente, también le estaba mirando. Yamato le sonrió con dulzura y Taka tuvo que apartar la mirada con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojado. Aquiles le dio una palmadita en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

"Te he visto muy bien hoy, Taka, puede que el año pasado fuese de Raimon pero este va a ser el tuyo", el receptor sólo asintió con cierta seriedad y Yamato aprovechó el tirón para colarse entre sus dos compañeros y pasar los dos brazos en torno a sus hombros.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Aquiles-san", el línea sonrió ante el comentario de Yamato.

"Y tú, Takeru, estás muy flojo. Menos chicas y más entrenamiento", Yamato le dedicó un ceño fruncido y su compañero se marchó con una sonrisa, "¡nos vemos el Lunes!", Taka desvió la vista, abriendo su novela por la página marcada.

"Tiene razón" susurró Taka, Yamato volvió la vista para mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa odiosa en el rostro.

"¡No estoy flojo!", Yamato parecía divertido con la idea. Taka dio unos pasos para alejarse de allí, comenzando el nuevo capítulo de su libro con tranquilidad.

"Sí, si lo estás", Yamato le siguió, llamando su atención con un '¡eh, eh!'. El chico levantó la cabeza del libro con mucha seriedad. Yamato frunció el ceño.

"¿Te pasa algo conmigo?", Taka negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de volver la vista al libro. Yamato le cogió de un hombro, ya no quedaba nadie más en el campo. Su voz fue un susurro, "eh... no te vayas..."

Taka se volvió con un suspiro.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué estás enfadado?"

"No estoy enfadado"

"Y yo soy fan de la revista 'Amigos del Jardín'..."

"No lo estoy"

"Lo estás"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¡Estás gritando!"

"NO ESTOY GRITANDO", el silencio que siguió al cabreo de Taka fue tan obvio que él mismo se llevó una mano a la frente aceptando la derrota mientras Yamato se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

Taka a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquél hombre sacase lo peor de él cada vez que lo tenía delante. Él, por lo general, era una persona silenciosa, introvertida, seria, responsable, tranquila, reflexiva... Y cuando tenía a Yamato delante se convertía en un viejo irascible sacado de quicio. Se ponía histérico. Tuvo que coger aire antes de cruzarse también de brazos, recuperando la calma.

"¿Has sabido algo de Sena-kun?", Yamato sonrió con malicia al escuchar la pregunta.

"¿Por eso estás enfadado? ¿Celos?", Taka desvió la vista, su tono volvía a ser el de siempre.

"No estoy enfadado... y tampoco celoso. Lo pregunto por curiosidad", Yamato asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin borrar aquella sonrisa odiosa de su cara. No se lo creía.

"Supe de él hace unos días, me llamó suspirando mi nombre, pidiéndome que fuese a su casa a hacerle el amor inmediatamente", Taka atravesó a Yamato con una mirada asesina antes de volverse, Yamato volvió a cogerle del hombro para que no se fuera con una risa débil, "vale, vale era broma, no lo haré más, espera, Taka, espera"

El receptor volvió a mirar a Yamato con odio puro y duro.

"La verdad es que sí que le llamé para saber cómo andaba hace unos días, y bueno, está entrenando para el partido con los Taiyou, será su oponente en la primera fase. No hablamos mucho más, parece estar bien."

Taka asintió en silencio cuando Yamato pasó las manos por encima de sus hombros y se acercó con una sonrisa de depredador hambriento a su rostro.

"No te preocupes por Sena... Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién es mi receptor preferido, eh?", susurró, haciendo el idiota de la forma más vergonzosa y estúpida que se le ocurrió. La premisa era fácil, si algo le daba vergüenza a Yamato sólo tenías que multiplicar por diez su reacción para saber lo que pensaría Taka. El receptor se puso rojo hasta las orejas, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Idiota!", Yamato se separó a tiempo para evitar un rodillazo en la entrepierna, se quedó mirando a Taka con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Eh, que eso es sagrado!"

Taka se dio la vuelta cabreado con su libro bajo el brazo para marcharse de una vez y, una vez más, Yamato volvió a cogerle del hombro.

"¿¡Y ahora qué-", el receptor no pudo terminar la frase cuando Yamato acarició una de sus mejillas y unió sus labios en un beso tierno. Todo el enfado se diluyó rápidamente, bajando por su columna vertebral hasta las rodillas, donde se convirtió en flaqueza. Cuando Yamato le soltó aún sonreía como el payaso que era. Taka, aún sonrojado, se dio media vuelta con un mohín de enfado para, por fin, marcharse (de verdad).

Mientras tanto en el restaurante japonés del distrito Oujou, cerca del instituto, Sakuraba había quedado con Takami y Shin para cenar. El receptor, con el permiso de Shin, había puesto al tanto a Takami y ambos insistían en ayudar a su amigo a, si no a resolver, al menos a esclarecer la confusión mental que el pobre linebacker sufría.

Antes de juzgar tan duramente a Shin Seijuurou habría que pensar que, en realidad, el pobre chico apenas había tenido que lidiar con ningún tipo de situación social hasta los 16, era un inepto haciendo amigos. Si se trataba de amor entonces ya... La dificultad aumentaba.

Uno no se puede sacudir casi 18 años de obediencia y costumbre de encima como si nada. Lo lógico es que te frustres hasta el punto de, muy tristemente, pagarlo con los demás. Es en esos momentos cuando los que no son tus verdaderos amigos te darán de lado por caso perdido y las personas que realmente se preocupan por ti advertirán que, debajo de todo ese enfado, estás triste, y que deben ayudarte a solucionar tu conflicto interior empezando por hacerte ver que tu actitud con los demás no termina de ser la correcta.

En teoría.

Pero Shin Seijuurou es un hombre que no llora, es un hombre que no se lamenta, ni siquiera es un hombre que se queje. Este tipo de personas, tan silenciosas e introvertidas, son aquellas que explotan, cuando se sienten heridos, haciendo daño a los demás.

Tenemos que contar con que Shin era una minoría dentro de una minoría, cualquier persona con este carácter frío habría canalizado su dolor en respuestas cortantes, palabras duras y desprecio. Pero Shin tampoco era un hombre que tratase a los demás de esa forma porque, para ser sinceros, Shin era un hombre que no trataba con nadie de ninguna forma en especial.

Aquella herida que tenía debía sangrar, y con todas las salidas ocupadas, sólo quedaba una forma de desquitarse. El fútbol americano.

Si a esto le sumamos la terrible inexperiencia social del chico teníamos...

Un caso difícil.

Sakuraba había tenido esta charla con un Shin especialmente suceptible después del partido contra Seibu, preocupado la desmedida agresividad del chico. Intentando, además, hacerle ver que no podía seguir así. Desde entonces Sakuraba no había vuelto a saber nada de él, el linebacker ni siquiera quiso acercarse a hablar con él en los entrenamientos y durante las clases parecía tan concentrado que el receptor prefirió no molestarlo.

Al final se había decidido por ir directamente a su casa para preguntarle si querría comer con Takami y él y, para su sorpresa, Shin había accedido para después cerrarle la puertas en las narices de una forma muy educada.

Cuando Sakuraba entró por la puerta del restaurante pudo ver a Takami, que ya estaba allí, leyendo algo con mucho interés al final de la sala. El receptor se acercó con una sonrisa radiante y antes de que llegase Takami levantó la vista y le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. El antiguo quarterback se incorporó, acercándose de forma caballeresca hasta la silla de Sakuraba para retirársela antes de que se sentase. El receptor se sonrojó ligeramente.

Nunca se acostumbraría a aquellos detalles de Takami. El quarterback empujó la silla cuando se hubo sentado e inclinado la cabeza por encima de su hombro dejó caer un beso en su mejilla.

"Tengo dos buenas noticias para ti", le susurró, Sakuraba levantó las cejas al escucharlo, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico diese la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse de nuevo en su sitio y entrelazase los dedos con gesto concentrado. Takami se enderezó, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo en un gesto muy familiar.

"La primera es que Shin ha estado esta tarde en casa de Riku-kun, tengo constancia de que ha ido a disculparse", Sakuraba abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Lo cierto es que me alegra escuchar eso, no está todo perdido", Takami asintió también, de acuerdo con lo dicho por el receptor.

"Y segundo, a mediados del mes que viene tendré una semana libre, ¿te gustaría pasar unos días conmigo en Shuuei*?"

A Sakuraba se le iluminó la mirada.

"¡Me encantaría!", Takami sonrió complacido cuando su ex-compañero de equipo entró por la puerta del restaurante con expresión seria y calmada, aún vistiendo el uniforme blanco de la escuela. Se acercó hasta ellos con paso tranquilo.

"Hola, Takami", comenzó el moreno, que hacía tiempo que no veía al quarterback, volvió la vista hacia el receptor, "Sakuraba", inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en forma de saludo y se sentó a su lado.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que Sakuraba se apresuró a salvar.

"Has estado viendo a Riku-kun esta tarde, ¿no?", Shin, que parecía estar mucho más tranquilo que en los últimos días se limitó a asentir. Takami y Sakuraba se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que añadiese algo más y cuando no lo hizo el quarterback se apresuró a intervenir.

"Y bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?, ¿qué ha pasado?"

Shin pareció divagar unos segundos con la mirada perdida y por fin miró a a Takami.

"Le he pedido disculpas por la agresividad de mi jugada. Kaitani se ha mostrado comprensivo", bueno, al menos Riku no estaba cabreado. Eso ya era algo. Shin continuó, "aunque Shien no... no lo ha sido tanto".

Sakuraba tuvo un momento de amnesia.

"¿Shien?"

Takami se apresuró a aclarar, mirando a Sakuraba.

"Kid-san", el receptor asintió con la cabeza, murmurando '¡lo sabía!', y Takami se volvió hacia Shin, "¿por qué? ¿qué ha ocurrido?"

Shin dudó unos segundos.

"Me comparó con Gaou", Takami y Sakuraba intercambiaron una mirada en silencio. Shin mantenía la vista clavada en la mesa, "¿pensáis que me he comportado así?"

Sakuraba dudó.

"No es eso, Shin, es que..."

"Sí", Takami interrumpió la torpe respuesta del receptor, mirando a Shin a los ojos con toda seriedad, "vi el partido en una grabación y nunca antes te había visto jugar así. Compararte con Gaou es una buena aproximación".

Sakuraba se quedó mirando a Takami con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, no demasiado seguro de que aquello fuera lo correcto. Shin lejos de enfadarse asintió.

"En ese caso el Lunes me disculparé con el equipo", Sakuraba abrió aún más los ojos, lleno de sorpresa, un momento antes de mirar a Takami e intercambiar una sonrisa. Después de todo, ¿había servido la conversación que tuvo con él?, "Sakuraba", el nombrado se volvió para mirar a Shin.

"Dime."

"Lo siento".

Aún cuando la expresión de Shin era calmada y su tono neutral, el receptor pudo ver que, en el fondo, realmente estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"No hay problema".

Takami suspiró, recostándose en el asiento con una sonrisa.

"Da gusto volver a casa y ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado", el chico se limitó a pasarse una mano por el pelo oscuro y Sakuraba comenzó su interrogatorio sobre cómo era Shuuei.

Shin sólo los escuchó hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

Pidieron la cena y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad. Takami y Sakuraba seguían enfrascados en una conversación personal y Shin se dedicaba a mirarlo todo mientras los escuchaba hablar de fondo, como hacía siempre. Él no se sentía incómodo y sus amigos tampoco, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus respectivas formas de ser.

En una de estas Yamato y Taka entraron en el restaurante y el runningback de Teikoku tardó exactamente tres segundos en advertir la presencia de Shin.

Shin tardó dos en advertir la de Yamato.

Takami y Sakuraba seguían hablando, demasiado pendientes el uno del otro. Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa falsa de cordialidad a Shin, que lejos de corresponderle simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió la vista lentamente hacia la mesa.

Taka pareció susurrar algo al lado del chico y éste rió débilmente. Shin volvió a fruncir el ceño.

¿Habría aprovechado Yamato para intentar algo con Sena?

La idea rondó la cabeza de Shin y el solo pensamiento le quitó el hambre. Veía a Yamato reírse, a lo lejos, y se ponía peor.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

Takami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y llamó la atención de su amigo.

"Eh, Shin, ¿qué te pasa?", el linebacker volvió la vista al frente.

"Nada... Sólo he visto a alguien", Takami enarcó las cejas y las únicas personas que reconoció en los alrededores fueron los mismos jugadores de Teikoku.

"¿Yamato Takeru y Hounjou Taka?", Sakuraba también los buscó con la mirada de una forma muy poco disimulada hasta dar con ellos.

"Sí".

"Oh... ¿Ha pasado algo con ellos?", Takami levantó las cejas curioso, no se le escapaba una. Sakuraba, que no estaba realmente enterado con respecto a esta parte del tema se limitó a escuchar con cara de sorpresa.

"En realidad, no."

Takami sabía que decía la verdad, pero también sabía que había algo ahí que ni él ni Sakuraba sabían. En cualquier caso, era elección de Shin si quería contarlo o no. Así pues Takami volvió a retomar la conversación sobre Shuuei.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más durante los cuales Yamato no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas desafiantes acompañadas de sonrisas socarronas y creídas. Aquello estaba empezando a molestar al linebacker, que, por lo general, era una persona bastante difícil de provocar. La cosa es que durante los últimos días... había estado algo más 'sensible'.

Y seamos sinceros, Yamato no tenía ningún as bajo la manga, sólo lo hacía por molestar. Taka se estaba dando perfecta cuenta de ello, en varias ocasiones le dijo que parase, Yamato hizo caso omiso.

Shin se levantó de repente, sus compañeros lo miraron un segundo, dejando de hablar.

"Enseguida vuelvo", el linebacker se dirigió hacia el baño de caballeros y Takami y Sakuraba lo siguieron con la mirada encogiéndose de hombros, continuando con lo suyo.

Ya dentro de los servicios Shin abrió el grifo del agua fría y formando un cuenco con las manos recogió un poco de ella y se la echó en la cara, inclinando la cabeza hacia el espejo.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Actuaba de forma irresponsable, agresiva, incorrecta. Tan incorrecta, la rabia le subía por la garganta como un veneno cada vez que se cruzaba la sonrisa de Yamato y se lo imaginaba abrazando/hablando/besando a Sena.

Celos.

Así lo llamaba la gente.

Por fin se estaba secando, algo más tranquilo, cuando la puerta se abrió y la última sonrisa que quería ver en el Mundo apareció delante de él.

"¡Seijuurou-kun!", Shin frunció el ceño antes de que su cerebro si quiera hubiera procesado a quién tenía delante.

"Yamato", el nombrado seguía sonriendo. Shin habría dado un brazo por borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

"¿Cómo estás, Seijuurou-kun?", la falsedad de la pregunta era tan obvia que Yamato tenía que reírse, y no precisamente por cortesía, "ha llegado a mis oídos que el pequeño Eyeshield ya no es de tu propiedad". A Shin le chirriaban los dientes.

"No sé de ninguna persona que tenga el derecho de considerar a otra de su propiedad", la rectitud de la respuesta hizo a Yamato sonreír aún más.

"Tienes razón, supongo. De todas formas quería estar seguro antes de ir a ver al pequeño porque... bueno, no te importa que lo intente, ¿verdad?, quiero decir, tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien lo dejó", y que luego dijeran que Shin no tenía autocontrol... Yamato abrió los ojos falsamente sorprendido, "¿tienes un tic en el ojo, Seijuurou-kun?"

Yamato esperó unos segundos en silencio antes de comenzar a reírse débilmente, cruzándose de brazos. Para sorpresa del linebacker la máscara de falsedad cayó y se encontró cara a cara con un Yamato serio y tranquilo.

Shin volvió a fruncir el ceño, no sabía qué era mejor.

"Eres un imbécil redomado, Shin Seijuurou...", la seriedad con que comenzó la frase hizo que Shin entrecerrase la mirada, "si quieres a ese chico, ¿por qué lo has dejado?"

Shin, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella pregunta se sintió contrariado, bajó la vista.

"No es de tu incumbencia".

"Vaya, vaya... Sabes, Seijuurou, pienso que eres un idiota, también pienso que eres una persona increíblemente fuerte y determinada a conseguir lo que se propone, también pienso que eres un ser insensible, triste y aburrido, con frecuencia creo que eres tan, tan, tan inexpresivo que podrías ganarle al póker a un ladrillo especialmente inexpresivo. Pero, para ser sinceros... ¿sabes qué?, no creía que fueses un cobarde", Shin lo fulminó con la mirada, la angustia le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Yamato seguía cruzado de brazos, serio, "no voy a intentar nada con Sena por el simple hecho de que... bueno", Yamato sonrió levemente, "yo ya tengo a mi persona 'especial', pero deberías ser más consciente de que no soy el único de tus problemas, hay mucha gente ahí fuera y puede que no hoy, puede que tampoco mañana, pero puede que pasado alguien aparezca y quiera llevárselo. Y él, aceptará, y aceptará porque tú le dejaste."

Shin guardaba silencio, se mordió el labio conforme fruncía el ceño, las manos le temblaban. Yamato estaba subiendo la voz, parecía enfadado, le apuntó con un dedo.

"¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Qué me parece fantástico! Porque ese alguien seguramente se lo merezca de verdad, ¿por qué sigues queriéndolo sólo para ti incluso después de dejarlo escapar?, Kobayakawa Sena es una buena persona, no como tú y como yo, él se merece alguien que tenga el valor de pelear por él, "el despreció sonó en la voz de Yamato como un siseo venenoso, "un cobarde como tú no se lo merece".

¡Y PAM! Puñetazo en la cara, y no es que Yamato no se lo estuviese buscando, porque la verdad es que estaba tensando el hilo de la paciencia de Shin de forma poco sutil.

Yamato cayó de espaldas, empujando la puerta del baño que, para su desgracia, se abría en ambas direcciones. Yamato cayó al suelo del restaurante con un estruendo, llevándose una silla cercana por delante cuando intentó agarrarse a algo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mirando la escena. Taka se levantó corriendo y un camarero se acercó para ayudar a Yamato a levantarse, Sakuraba tenía la cara pálida y se estaba incorporando con cierta lentitud, Takami entreabrió ligeramente los labios.

Le había partido el labio y Yamato, con la boca llena de sangre, sonrió, ignorando al camarero. Escupió a un lado la sangre y miró a Shin, que le devolvía una mirada cabreada e impasible.

"¡Espero que hayas aprendido la moraleja de la historia, Seijuurou, porque no dejaré que vuelvas a pegarme una segunda vez!"

La gente los miraba en silencio, Shin pasó por el lado de Yamato, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Sakuraba y Takami salieron detrás de él y Taka se arrodilló al lado del chico, cogiéndole de las mejillas.

"¡Por Dios, Yamato, te dije que parases!", el chico sonrió de nuevo, haciéndose daño en el proceso y bajando la vista con un murmullo 'ouch'.

"Alguien tiene que hacer el papel de malo, Taka", le susurró, el receptor intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Yamato se negó, podía solo. Cuando estuvo de pie se sacudió los pantalones y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Automáticamente lo retiró con gesto de dolor. Taka negaba con la cabeza, suspiró.

En la calle.

"¡Shin!", el chico seguía andando a paso rápido, Sakuraba iba tras él, "¡Shin! ¿¡qué ha pasado?"

El linebacker frenó de repente y Sakuraba casi choca con su espalda. Shin se giró y, por extraño que pareciese, parecía... tener mejor aspecto. Sakuraba estaba descolocado.

"He entendido algo", le dijo, "tengo que darme prisa", y sólo con esto se giró para seguir su camino. Takami llegó corriendo hasta alcanzar a un confuso Sakuraba.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"No tengo ni idea... pero... "

"¿Uhm?"

"Creo... que ha sido bueno...", Takami enarcó la cejas, desviando la vista hacia Shin, que acababa de desaparecer doblando una esquina.

* * *

><p>Shuuei*, por si alguien no se acuerda, es la Facultad de Medicina en la que Takami estudia, durante el epílogo, junto con Yukimitsu. Y sí, lo sé, Yukimitsu en mi fic tiene un año menos, es un error del que me advirtieron en un review y ya no puedo arreglarlo sin reescribirlo todo. No puedo más que pedir disculpas por él xD Corramos un tupido velo sobre ello aunque me siente terriblemente mal.<p>

Añadir que a mitad de capítulo tuve un bloqueo de escritor que me dejó en blanco durante 4 horas seguidas.

En ese tiempo que malgasté (y que podía haber usado de forma productiva estudiando) me puse a deliberar sobre Cuántica con un amigo (true story), me hice fotos para vosotros, escuché música y miré el techo. Aquí están las fotos:

http:/i40.tinypic.com/141b8j.png

http:/i39.tinypic.com/qxnp8n.png

Uops, creo que se me escapó un pequeño spoiler del final D:


	17. You've got the Love

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield** **21** no me pertenece, pero esta historia y el libro que algún día escribiré sobre mis aventuras en altamar con el yaoi sí lo hará.

**Gracias**, como siempre, a mi fiel _tripulación_:

Lyddel, Eminahinata, Nekiri-chan (Nikita-chan en Amor-Yaoi), Kouki, Satoru Mikoto, Misumi-ai y, por supuesto, a mi adorada Vicky a la que he decidido nombrar segunda de abordo ò_o

You've Got the Love' de Florence + The Machine

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 17

_"Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_

_I know I can count on you_

_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_

_And things go wrong no matter what I do_

_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through"_

Cuando Shin salió del restaurante y se perdió por entre las calles de Tokio ya había anochecido por completo, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y sus pasos eran apresurados, comenzó a andar rápido, a continuación comenzó a trotar y conforme pensaba en Sena, Sena esperándole, comenzó a correr. El viento le daba de cara, retirándole el pelo de la frente conforme corría.

Tuvo una sensación de libertad y de expansión desconocida para él, todo el mal humor de los días pasados parecía haberse evaporado por completo, la ilusión le hizo un nudo en la garganta conforme corría calle abajo. Su expresión no era realmente de mal humor pero la relajada posición de sus cejas era como una sonrisa para aquellos que lo conocían bien.

Yamato tenía razón. Podía ser un payaso prepotente y provocador, pero tenía razón.

Maldita sea, la tenía por completo.

No quería dejarlo escapar, podía sentirlo. Shin recordó a Sena bajo él, susurrándole palabras dulces entre sábanas negras, aquello hizo que su corazón saliese al trote junto a sus piernas. Lo quería, incluso si su padre creía que no, lo hacía.

Tras los años de obediencia, de trabajo duro, ¿no era acaso aquella la meta prometida?

Shin tuvo que recordar que su vida no era el trabajo duro, él no había nacido para entrenar las veinticuatro horas del día siete días a la semana. Él había nacido para cumplir sus propósitos.

El trabajo era un **medio**. No un fin.

Algo a priori tan simple había sido la filosofía de Shin Seijuurou desde que tuviese uso de razón, inculcada directamente por su padre. Era una buena forma de hacer las cosas, por supuesto, era la mejor, pero Shin, en algún momento del trayecto, había dejado de mirar la meta y se había distraído con el paisaje, olvidando cuál era su propósito.

¿De qué le servía seguir su camino de esfuerzo y sacrificio si no podía conseguir lo que quería?

¿No era eso una ironía?, ¿no era eso para lo que había estado trabajando?

Era, como mínimo, para sentirse timado.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que Shin consiguió dar por fin con la calle de Sena, todos los adosados estaban iluminados de exactamente la misma forma por el alumbrado público de la calle, paró un momento para recuperar el aliento y recorrió los últimos metros hasta la casa de Sena andando. Cogió aire con lentitud antes de abrir la puertecilla del jardín y andar, mucho más lentamente, el último metro hasta la puerta blanca frente a él.

La familia Kobayakawa ya había terminado de cenar y los padres de Sena veían la tele con tranquilidad en el salón, Sena lavaba los platos en la cocina con tranquilidad, pensando en sus cosas. Y tomamos 'cosas' como un eufemismo para 'Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin' y un largo etcétera de por lo menos _cuarenta_ 'Shin's más.

Sena también se preguntaba muchas cosas que no tenían que ver con Shin como, por ejemplo...

… Eh ...

… Uhm …

… Uh …

… Tss...

Bueno, vale, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Shin, pero es que era normal, ¿no?, quiero decir Sena había continuado con su vida porque, bueno, era Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21 y tenía que ser fuerte para poder cumplir sus metas incluso si las cosas salían mal pero Shin era especial, no podía evitarlo. Las cosas, eventualmente, se solucionarían. Y si no se solucionaban al menos dejarían de doler, se esfumarían pasando al cajón de los malos tragos y los recuerdos dolorosos. Todas las personas tenían de eso. No era el Fin del Mundo. Pero también era normal que con las cosas aún recientes pensase en ello.

Shin había sido un primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez. Shin había sido muchas primeras veces. Eso le había hecho ganarse un puesto especial entre sus recuerdos pero...

¡Bueno, ya!

Ya basta por hoy de pensar en Shin. En dos días tenía un examen y debería estar pensando en qué iba a hacer para salir vivo de allí.

Al momento se escuchó el leve toque de unos nudillos en la puerta y Sena, que tenía las manos metida en el fregadero y llenas de espuma giró el rostro, alzando la voz.

"¿Mamá, puedes abrir tú?", al momento escuchó a su madre levantarse del sofá y asomar la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

"Sí, claro", se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah, y mamá, si es para mi no estoy!"

"Vaaale"

Definitivamente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Leería algo del temario que tenía que estudiar para el examen y dormiría profunda y largamente, al día siguiente no tenía clase y pensaba dormir hasta por lo menos medio día. Volvió a abrir el grifo para seguir lavando los pocos platos que le quedaban y medio minuto después escuchó la puerta cerrarse y vio a su madre volviendo al salón junto a su marido.

Sena se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina y lo dejó a un lado, doblándolo bien. Se iría a su cuarto y olvidaría que el Mundo seguía funcionando ahí fuera por unas horas. Antes de subir las escaleras se acercó al salón.

"Yo me voy ya a la cama, buenas noches", su padre asintió sin desviar la vista de la tele y su madre le sonrió con dulzura.

"Buenas noches, cariño".

Entonces Sena tuvo que hacer la pregunta, por curiosidad.

"¿Quién era, por cierto?"

"Oh, era Shin-san".

Silencio.

Sus padres siguieron con la vista clavada en el show de talentos que estaban echando por la televisión y su padre apuntó con pereza a la chica que cantaba.

"Es patética, no sé cómo sus padres le han dejado presentarse, no deben de quererla mucho".

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

Sena seguía quieto, con el corazón encogido, mirando la televisión con la mirada perdida y el gesto calmado.

"Shin-san, eh...", susurró con tranquilidad mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

"Síp", respondió su madre, concentrándose en el show.

Más silencio.

MALDITA SEA, SHIN SEIJUUROU HABÍA IDO A VERLE Y ÉL HABÍA FINGIDO NO ESTAR EN CASA.

Inmediatamente echó a correr y abriendo con un estruendo la puerta de casa sin siquiera cerrarla corrió como nunca antes en su vida había corrido, si Hiruma lo hubiese visto correr entonces se habría arrepentido de no haber explotado al máximo su velocidad. Corrió calle arriba con el corazón agitado, quedándose sin respiración a medio camino y, pensando que bien podía prescindir del oxígeno, siguió corriendo.

Siguió corriendo aún más, estando ya lejos de casa, hasta llegar al parque donde hacía apenas un mes había estado con Shin.

Dejó de correr, pálido y sin aire en los pulmones, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando al linebacker con la mirada sin resultado. Al fin apoyó las manos en las rodillas y maldijo mil veces su nombre por idiota. Se llevó una mano al pecho para recuperar la respiración.

"¿Estás bien, Sena?", levantó la vista y allí estaba Shin, mirándolo con un gesto ligeramente sorprendido. El runningback sonrió, enderezándose mientras cogía aire, sin poder hablar aún. Levantó una mano hacia Shin para pedirle paciencia y se llevó la otra al pecho.

Shin esperó con paciencia.

"Ya... Ya... estoy bien"

"Me alegro", en realidad no tenía cara de alegrarse pero, bueno, a ver, es Shin.

Sena sonrió, ya recuperado.

"Mi-mi madre me ha dicho que viniste a verme".

"Sí", Shin asintió. Sena esperó unos segundos y al ver que el linebacker no parecía ir a añadir nada más intentó indagar.

"Y bueno, ¿qué ocurre?"

Shin vaciló un momento, desviando la vista hacia el coche que acababa de pasar por al lado y volviendo a mirar a Sena con aquella mirada oscura, penetrante y mortal que conseguía hacer que le temblasen las rodillas. Bueno, en realidad le temblaban las rodillas por todo lo que había corrido pero el runningback no pensó demasiado en ello, en realidad, ni siquiera pensó en nada que no estuviese delante suya. Léase: Shin.

"Me he disculpado con Kaitani y Sakuraba, en lo sucesivo me reuniré con mi equipo para una disculpa más formal", comenzó, lentamente, "y consideré apropiado incluirte en la disculpa."

Sena asintió, asimilando la información.

"¿Po-por qué?", Shin pareció entreabrir ligeramente los labios, pensando.

"Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido correcto y ya no estoy... ", se calló, bajando la vista un momento, " ya no estoy enfadado."

Sena, que en realidad quería preguntar '¿Por qué me incluyes en la disculpa?' se mantuvo en silencio, aquella frase creó más interrogantes aún. Se limitó a asentir, conformándose con aquella información. Shin levantó la vista para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Siento haberme comportado incorrectamente contigo...", comenzó, "creo que te he herido y... no lo pretendía".

Sena asintió, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"No te preocupes, Shin-san", el nombrado exhaló un suspiro silencioso antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sena, por otro lado, se sentía... decepcionado, "si eso es todo, ni siquiera tenías que haberte molestado, no creo que nadie te guarde ningún rencor...", continuó, levantando la vista. Se sentía, de repente, más fuerte.

Shin se llevó una mano a la nuca, bajando la vista.

"Quería decirte que me arrepiento", Sena volvió a negar con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

"Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte, si Riku ya te ha dicho que no pasa nad-"

"No acerca de eso", Sena guardó silencio durante unos segundos tras la interrupción.

"Oh..."

"Me arrepiento de no haber contestado a mi padre que quería quedarme contigo", susurró, sosteniendo la mirada de Sena con intensidad. El corazón del runningback volvió a agitarse como si acabase de correr los quinientos metros lisos y bajó la vista, sonrojado. Shin cogió aire, "me arrepiento", repitió.

Sena sostuvo su mirada durante los segundos de silencio que siguieron a sus palabras.

El chico estaba en blanco y todo el daño que aquél asunto le había ocasionado volvió a golpearle con fuerza. Sena puso gesto de dolor. Shin se relamió los labios, intentando aclarar la situación.

"Hablaría con él... Si tú quisieras", continuó cauteloso.

Sena negó con la cabeza, Shin entreabrió los labios para continuar pero se calló al ver que Sena levantaba la vista hacia él con cierta determinación.

"Creo... que tú serías infeliz haciendo eso", Sena sonrió con cierta tristeza "es lo último que deseo para ti, Shin-san, debes continuar con lo que te ilusiona, como el fútbol americano y no meterte en líos que puedan arruinar tus sueños", el runningback hizo una pequeña reverencia y Shin lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

Sorprendido, en realidad, por la fortaleza y madurez de Sena.

"Pero..."

"Y yo... ", continuó Sena, interrumpiendo a Shin, "yo también debería hacerlo", Shin no añadió nada más, sus brazos caían como pesos inertes a ambos lado de su torso. Sena volvió a sonreír con una tristeza desoladora pero fuerte, "espero verte pronto, Shin-san".

Y con eso se giró para volver caminando a casa, Shin se limitó a mirarle, descolocado, sorprendido por sus palabras.

En el fondo había dado por hecho que Sena le aceptaría sin más pero...

Eso había sido prepotente por su parte. Mucho.

Sena ya había desaparecido de su vista cuando apretó los puños y levantó la vista con fuerza.

Shin Seijuurou no se rinde.

Shin Seijuurou no se amedrenta ante las dificultades.

Aquello no quedaría así.

Aún tardó una hora más en volver a casa andando y cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a él con una reverencia.

"Sus padres le esperan en el salón, señor", Shin asintió con seridad antes de dirigirse con firmeza hasta el lugar donde sus progenitores esperaban. Abrió la puerta y su madre esperaba de pie, paseándose por la habitación mientras su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Su madre levantó la vista automáticamente, escandalizada.

"¡Seijuurou!, ¿qué horas son éstas de volver a casa?, ¿has mirado el reloj?, ¡es tardísimo!".

Su padre no levantó la vista de los papeles y Shin se limitó a inclinarse en una reverencia de disculpa hacia su madre.

"Discúlpame, madre, tenía que poner en orden unos asuntos".

"¿Esos asuntos tienen que ver con el chico ese?", la voz tranquila y pausada de su padre llegó hasta él y se giró para mirarle, con la misma seriedad de siempre.

"De hecho, sí", su padre entrecerró la mirada.

"Ya veo... Seijuurou, eres consciente de que te prohibí expresamente que no vieras más a ese chico por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?"

Shin asintió, su padre continuó.

"Así pues, has desobedecido una orden directa con plena conciencia de ello...", su madre se llevó una mano a los labios, nerviosa. Shin dudó un momento antes de volver a asentir con seriedad.

"Así es", su padre se recostó contra la silla de su escritorio, mirando a su hijo con una seriedad sepulcral.

"¿Qué debo hacer contigo, entonces?", hubo unos momentos de silencio durante los cuales Yuka y Shin bajaron la vista, ambos pensativos. La mujer levantó la vista al cabo de un rato, con algo de miedo. El chico se relamió los labios antes de proceder.

"Padre", susurró Shin, con seriedad, "tú me enseñaste que debía trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quería, fuiste tú quien me enseñó que debía esforzarme para alcanzar mis metas. Fuiste tú quien me educó para tener éxito en mis empresas y propósitos...", Shin bajó la cabeza como signo de respeto, "considero que estaría decepcionándote a ti y a tus enseñanzas si me rindo bajo la presión tan fácilmente y no peleo por lo que deseo."

Shin Hayato apoyó la mejilla en la mano, mirando a su hijo con seriedad. El chico insistió.

"Esto es lo que quiero, padre, quiero seguir viendo a ese chico y pienso pelear por ello con o sin tu aprobación", su padre cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

"Si eres tan insolente de haber tomado ya la decisión, ¿qué haces aquí, Seijuurou?"

El chico pareció titubear antes de responder con firmeza.

"Deseo que me comprendas, y sobre todo deseo tu aprobación con todo mi corazón", Hayato abrió los ojos lentamente y mirando a su hijo compuso una sonrisa ladina y sarcástica.

"Maldita sea, te he educado demasiado bien", chistó la lengua un momento antes de levantarse de su sillón, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su mujer, que le sonrió dulcemente. Hayato volvió a recuperar la seriedad y dándole la vuelta a su escritorio se acercó hasta su hijo para cruzarse de brazos delante de él, "haz lo que te plazca pero hazlo bien. Si no me traes a ese chico a cenar para la semana que viene te desheredaré."

Shin asintió con una reverencia, embutido en una completa seridad, un instante antes de retirarse dejando a su padre con el mismo gesto inexpresivo con el que le encontró. Su madre se acarició el pelo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la tarde en España y aún no había escrito una sola palabra del fic, en cuanto vi que se me echaba la hora encima me puse a escribir como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que he batido mi propio récord xD<p>

Como podéis advertir, también soy una mujer con mucho tiempo libre:

http:/i40.tinypic.com/iogd2w.jpg

Bueeeeeeeeno.

El próximo es el último capítulo, sólo puedo decir que me siento increíblemente bien por haber podido cumplir mi propósito de actualización diaria a lo largo de estos diecisiete días y espero, ante todo, que os guste lo que habéis leído. ^^


	18. Dark Dawn'

Aunque ya me repito más que mi madre vuelvo una vez más a decir gracias a toda la gente que me ha dado su apoyo durante estos dieciocho días que ha durado la pequeña aventura que ha sido para mí escribir este fic.

Nombramientos especiales, como siempre, a **Lyddel**, que a lo mejor se lleva una sorpresa con este capítulo, **eminahinata**, que siempre me ha escrito encantadores y dulces reviews, **Satoru**, a la que espero ver pronto por aquí de nuevo y por supuesto a **Vicky**, que básicamente es ella, lo cual ya es bastante cool de por sí. Vosotros que me seguís casi desde el primer capítulo y sin los cuáles no creo que hubiese llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias!, a penas os conozco pero, sólo por la forma de escribir uno es capaz de advertir a las buenas personas.

¡Sois absolutamente fantásticas, que nadie os diga lo contrario! ò_ó

Me he emocionado al ver comentarios aquí y en amor yaoi de gente triste por que el final se acerca, ¡no desesperéis! Estoy escribiendo dos one-shots que pronto podréis leer por aquí, un TakamixSakuraba y otro ShinxSena xD Por no decir que también tengo en mente otro fic largo que comenzaré cuando pasen los exámenes.

No os libraréis tan fácilmente de mi. Al fin y al cabo, el capitán siempre será el último en abandonar el barco.

**Disclaimer**: **Eyeshield**** 21** no me pertenece, pero este fic, sí. Y bien orgullosa que me siento de ello.

MUCC - Akatsuki Yami ("Dark Dawn")

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 18

_Cloudy skies and flickering rain_

_Like yesterday's weather was a lie_

_The rain tried to beat it into me:_

_"Stop reflecting life's misery"_

_The wind, if it blows for a moment_

_How will it change the view as I fall?_

_Even as I'm confined to this shell,_

_I sink to the depths of the distant seas alone_

_I murmured to the rain_

_"Things will be better tomorrow"_

Aún cuando la decisión había sido difícil (y dolorosa) de tomar se sintió satisfecho de haber hecho lo correcto. Aquello guardaba en sí mismo algo más importante y profundo que cualquier satisfacción nacida de un acto egoísta. Aquellas acciones llenas de determinación y madurez eran lo que le ayudaban en su día a día a construir su camino en el fútbol americano y, en general, en la Vida.

Ese es el tipo de determinación que conforma un carácter íntegro y admirable.

Si Shin tomaba una decisión que entorpeciese su relación familiar y, por tanto, su trabajo y su entrenamiento sólo para estar con él llevaría una vida infeliz. Sena no quería ser el responsable de esa situación llegado el momento incluso si tenía que renunciar al chico al que tanto quería para ello. Era cuestión de principios.

Cuando llegó a casa después de haber ido tras Shin su madre se asomó desde el salón con gesto preocupado.

"¿Se puede saber a dónde has ido con tanta prisa?", Sena cerró la puerta de casa tras él con una débil sonrisa.

"He intentado ir tras Shin-san", su madre enarcó las cejas.

"Pero si me dijiste que 'no estabas' para tus amigos... "

"Lo sé, lo sé", su madre se cruzó de brazos con gesto pensativo.

"¿Lo has encontrado?", Sena dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. Su madre sonrió.

"Bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión".

"Sí".

"¿Te ibas a dormir ya?"

"Sí, ¡buenas noches!", su madre le devolvió el 'buenas noches' mientras veía a su hijo subir las escaleras a paso rápido hasta su habitación. Se volvió para mirar a su marido, que había escuchado la conversación atentamente.

"Me preocupa...", padres, ¿cómo engañarlos?

"Son jóvenes, se separan y vuelven cada dos días, yo no me preocuparía", comentó con una medio sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón colocándose las gafas que había dejado a un lado.

"Cuando tú y yo éramos jóvenes eso no pasaba...", el hombre rió.

"Eso es porque escogí a la más guapa y no había nadie que te hiciese competencia", la mujer sonrió radiante en un gesto que aún acentuando las arrugas en torno a sus ojos, estaba lleno de amor.

Sena ya estaba despierto cuando sonó el despertador y sólo tuvo que alargar un brazo para apagarlo. Se incorporó con pereza y, por alguna razón, el silencio de la mañana le incomodó. Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese en un lugar desconocido y sólo pudo pensar en Shin.

Se había negado.

Se había negado.

Sena se llevó una mano a la frente, donde se masajeó la sien con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Pero era lo correcto.

Lo apropiado.

Cuando salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies no percibió el olor del desayuno, y al bajar las escaleras tampoco percibió ninguno de los habituales sonidos, véase, su madre cocinando, tarareando una canción, las hojas del periódico siendo pasadas.

Nada.

Se quedó allí de pie con la mirada perdida en el silencio. Aún tardó unos minutos en empezar a moverse y fue hasta la cocina para comer algo, el suelo bajo los pies descalzos estaba helado pero si le molestaba aquello no hizo ningún ademán por evitarlo. Puso un tazón frente a sí y se disponía a llenarlo de cereales cuando se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía hambre.

Dejó la caja de cereales a un lado con lentitud y se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

No era una tristeza poética de esas en las que lloras lágrimas de sangre y casi deseas terminar con tu vida antes que respirar una sola bocanada de aire más sin él. No era una tristeza teatral de esas en la que el mundo deja de correr e importar a tu alrededor.

Era más bien una de esas tristezas desoladoramente reales y aburridas en las que no lloras, no te lamentas y realmente no sientes ganas de hacer nada más que dejarte llevar y pensar que, de todas formas, mañana será un día mejor y procurarás que así sea.

Sería demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por la pena, ¿no?

Pasaron dos horas durante las cuales Sena se dedicó a ordenar su habitación y estudiar para el examen que le esperaba cuando volviese a la escuela aquella semana. Sus padres aún no habían vuelto de donde fuese que hubiesen ido cuando un estruendoso y agudo 'YA-HA!' resonó de repente en el silencio de su habitación haciéndolo saltar de la silla.

Aún no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su teléfono y tampoco sabía cómo quitarlo. Se acercó hasta su teléfono móvil con el corazón encogido, era una llamada de Monta.

"¿Si?"

"¡Sena!", a continuación el runningback escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños y murmullos ajenos que le hicieron enarcar las cejas con curiosidad.

"¿...Monta?"

Más murmullos, '_¿__es_ _que_ _no_ _podéis_ _estar_ _callados_ _un_ _rato__?_'

"Eh, ¡sí, Sena!", más ruidos, "oye, ¿te interesa quedar esta tarde en el campo de entrenamiento? lo digo, porque bueno, hace la mucho tiempo que no quedamos y sería genial MAX..."

A continuación Sena escuchó un murmullo lejano, que duramente reconoció que decía algo como '_¿__era_ _necesario_ _lo_ _de_ _MAX__?_' _te_ _dije_ _que_ _no_ _podíamos_ _dejar_ _a_ _est__..'_

¿Era esa la voz de Yamato?

"Monta... ¿está todo bien?", preguntó, casualmente, y el receptor pareció ponerse más nervioso al otro lado.

"¡Sí, claro!, ¿qué dices, te vienes? Yuki-san y los hermanos también vendrán...", a continuación Sena tuvo que retirar el teléfono cuando un estruendoso grito atravesó el auricular '_¡__NO_ _SOMOS_ _HERMANOS__!'_

Vale, algo definitivamente extraño estaba cociéndose. Monta rió nervioso.

"Parece que ya están ahí...", susurró Sena, Monta tosió falsamente.

"¡Sí, ya están por aquí!, por eso, ¿vienes?", Sena se encogió de hombros y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa asintió para acompañar a sus palabras.

"Está bien, iré sobre las cinco".

"¡Genial MAX! ¡Hasta luego Sena!", y colgó. El runningback se quedó mirando el teléfono con infinita sospecha, algo así como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que veía un teléfono móvil y sospechase que aquel aparato forjado en las oscuras llamas del mismísimo Averno tenía la capacidad de corromper su alma.

Está bien, eso es algo exagerado, pero Sena sí que estaba confuso. Algo muy, pero que muy, RARO estaba ocurriendo...

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del distrito Oujou, el timbre de un gran caserón blanco resonó en todo el lugar. Un hombre mayor vestido de negro abrió la puerta y automáticamente sonrió con amabilidad.

"Sakuraba-san, ¿quiere que avise a Seijuurou-kun?", el receptor asintió con una sonrisa cordial. Era imposible negarle nada a aquél chico, no era sólo que fuese guapo, era que tenía cara de ser demasiado buena persona para su propio bien. El hombre se retiró y Sakuraba se llevó las manos a la espalda de una forma muy poco disimulada.

Unos chicos, mientras tanto, discutían lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta para no ser advertidos por Shin pero con un buen ángulo para ver lo que ocurría.

"Es un fastidio que el idiota de Shin no tenga teléfono móvil... en serio, ¿cómo de torpe hay que ser para tocar un botón y romperlo? Es absolutamente surrealista...", el chico se cruzó de brazos, "quiero decir, nos ahorraríamos tiempo y yo por lo menos tengo hambre..."

Otro chico más bajo a su lado le dio un codazo.

"No seas imbécil, esto es por una buena causa", otro chico al lado de la pareja frunció el ceño.

"Lo que pasa es que Shin-san es fuerte al MAX, yo le entiendo...", otro chico se subió las gafas con un gesto.

"No creo que tardemos mucho, de todas formas", el quinto chico infló los carrillos por aburrimiento.

"Uh... a ver si acaban ya..."

Vieron a lo lejos como la puerta se cerraba y Sakuraba se acercaba con paso ligero y una sonrisa en rostro hasta ellos.

"¡Convencido!"

"Bien, bien... ¡Sobreviviremos un día más!", continuó el quinto chico, respirando aliviado.

"No sé cómo he dejado que me metáis en esto...", terminó el primer chico, llevándose una mano a la frente.

A pesar de estos hechos que no tienen nada de sospechosos y que no influirán en absoluto en la resolución de esta historia (para nada, lo juro), el tiempo pasó lentamente, a su ritmo, vamos, en casa de los Kobayakawa hasta que por fin fue la hora del almuerzo y sus padres aparecieron con compras y comida. Sena estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse y cerrarse, retiró la silla de su escritorio, dejando los libros, e incorporándose para salir de su habitación.

Se asomó a la barandilla de las escaleras.

"¿Mamá, papá?"

"¡Sena!", respondió su madre, "cariño, ¡teníamos que hacer unas compras y como nos hemos levantado temprano hemos preferido ir con tiempo para terminar antes!", conforme la mujer hablaba Sena ya había bajado las escaleras.

"Oh, ¿y qué tal ha ido?", su madre le sonrió radiante.

"¡Bien, bien, hemos terminado pronto!", la mujer entró en la cocina y le habló desde allí, "¿has desayunado?"

"Sí", respondió, rascándose la nuca mientras entraba en la cocina, "oye mamá, esta tarde saldré, Monta me ha llamado". La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ahora ve a lavarte las manos que vamos a comer en dos minutos".

Y así transcurrió un almuerzo normal en un día absolutamente normal en casa de los Kobayakawa, su padre le comentaba la cartelera del periódico a su mujer, queriendo llevarla al cine mientras Sena jugaba con la comida y, de vez en cuando, daba un bocado.

Como siempre hacía se ofreció a lavar los platos por su madre, que le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y se retiró, también como siempre, con su marido al salón. Una vez la cocina estuvo limpia subió a su habitación para vestirse y repasar en vano el temario del que se iba a examinar.

Pasó las siguientes horas estudiando y escuchando música en el reproductor de su portátil, que llenó de canciones alegres y optimistas hasta que tuvo ganas de sonreír y cantarlas a plena voz. Por suerte supo pararse así mismo antes de comenzar a hacer el ridículo y que su vecino terminase de pensar que estaba loco por completo. Eran las cuatro y media cuando Sena decidió que era hora de partir.

Se puso una chaqueta que cogió del perchero de detrás de su puerta y bajó las escaleras al trote. Asomó la cabeza a la puerta del salón.

"Papá, mamá, ¡me voy!", sus padres asintieron.

"Que te diviertas", el chico asintió y se dirigió con paso ligero hasta la puerta de su casa. Fuera hacía un día maravilloso. Nubes blancas, un cielo azul intenso, una brisa fresca y un aire oxigenado y puro.

Era un día para sonreír incluso si las cosas no iban bien. Definitivamente.

O lo era hasta que un indeseable cruzó la calle con una moto del estilo Harley Davidson levantando una humareda gris e insoportable de tierra y gasoil en combustión. Sena dio unos pasos fuera de su jardín cerrando la puertecita y dedicándole una breve mirada al motorista que, para su sorpresa, giró al final de la calle para conducir hasta él.

El motorista llevaba una chupa de cuero y cuando se quitó el casco y se llevó una mano al pelo color cobre para revolverlo con una sonrisa Sena tuvo que abrir la boca lentamente.

"Yamato-kun...", el chico le miraba desde el sillón de la moto con una sonrisa sugerente y una mirada afilada color ámbar. Sena nunca había visto a nadie a quien le quedase tan anormalmente bien una maldita chaqueta de cuero negra.

"¡El mismo!", dejó el casco sobre el asiento frente a él y extendió los brazos dejándose admirar, "¿te gusta? hace poco fue mi cumpleaños y decidí que me merecía un capricho", su risa de hombre desvergonzado y creído era nueva para Sena, que lo miraba como si fuese un alienígena usurpando el cuerpo de Yamato.

"Es... genial..." y lo era. Para qué engañarnos.

"Creo que has quedado en el campo del instituto con estos, ¿te llevo?", Yamato sacó un casco de una bolsa trasera, ofreciéndoselo como si fuese el pecado original tendiéndole una manzana a Adam. Sena lo cogió con una risa nerviosa.

"¿Có-cómo lo sabes?"

"A mí también me han llamado".

"Oh..."

"¡Venga, vamos!", Sena se apresuró a subirse detrás de Yamato y cuando la motó arrancó tuvo que sujetarse al torso del chico con fuerza, tenía el corazón acelerado.

Aquello no podía salir bien.

Se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y agarrarse a un Yamato especialmente risueño con más fuerza. Yamato tomó una curva peligrosa y a Sena se le escapó un grito de angustia.

"¡Yamato-kun, más despacio!"

Yamato rió.

"¡Eso es lo que dijo ella!", Sena se sonrojó ante el comentario y se aferró más fuerte al chico.

Dios, no iba a llegar vivo. Iba definitivamente a morir. Tenía que haberle dicho a sus padres que les quería y llamar a Mamori una última vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Podría haberle dicho algo maduro y bonito del tipo 'no llores por mi, sigue adelante con tu vida'. Tal vez tenía que haber insistado a sus padres en el asunto de comprar una mascota más amigable con la que jugar que aquél gato snob que tenían sus padres.

Un perro, un hámster... o, bueno, se habría conformado con un pez.

Maldita sea, iba a morir.

Pero no, no murió, sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la moto paró y Sena aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose al cuerpo de Yamato como un pulpo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el chico habló.

"Esto, Sena-kun, no es que a mí realmente me moleste tu repentino amor por mi pero... Hemos llegado", el runningback abrió los ojos y descubrió que tenía los brazos agarrotados. Se separó lentamente de Yamato, recuperando la calma.

"Lo-lo siento...", el chico sonrió, quitándose el casco e incorporándose. Sena le imitó y cuando guardaron los cascos y Yamato vio oportuno el separarse de su pequeña niña (como la llamaba) atravesaron las puertas del instituto para dirigirse hasta el campo.

Sena tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha cuando llegó hasta los banquillos donde usualmente descansaban los integrantes de los Devil Bats y se topó con Sakuraba y Takami hablando, Yamato pasó de largo para ir hasta donde estaba Taka, hablando con Monta. Sena se paró junto a Sakuraba.

"Ho-hola", los dos chicos levantaron la vista y sonrieron al instante. Sakuraba fue el más efusivo, como siempre.

"¡Buenas", Takami se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. Sena se rascó la nuca al ver como los hermanos Huh-huh y Komusubi hablaban con Riku y Kid a lo lejos.

"Vosotros sabéis... ¿qué está pasando?, quiero decir, ¿por qué está aquí todo el mundo?"

Sakuraba, que era un mentiroso pésimo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras Takami negaba con una sonrisa de disculpa. Al momento Sena vio como Shin entraba al campo y se detenía a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Una persona como mínimo parecía estar tan perdido como él.

Fingiendo no haberle visto sonrió a los dos chicos de Oujou antes de volverse para hablar con sus compañeros de equipo y saludar a gente.

¡Por favor, hasta Mizumachi y Kakei estaban allí!, tuvo que acercarse para saludarlos con una verdadera sonrisa, Akaba y Kotarou también llegaron al poco, Marco y Gaou hicieron acto de presencia un poco perdidos minutos después y Mamori se acercó a Sena para darle un abrazo y comprobar que seguía perfectamente bien desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Había allí una reunión importante de gente, pero nadie parecía saber por qué. Por supuesto, el último en llegar fue el culpable.

Una conocidísima AK-47 disparó al aire conforme un coche-tanque negro tuneado con llamas rojas y múltiples murciélagos del mismo color entraba en el campo. La escotilla salió volando con una explosión frente a la mirada asombrada de muchos y las cejas enarcadas de otros. La silueta de un chico rubio vestido con una gabardina negra de pelo se entrevió cuando el humo de la explosión comenzó a disiparse.

"¡Abrid bien las jodidas orejas porque sólo voy a decirlo una vez!", el chico comenzó a pasearse por la superficie del tanque, apoyando la metralleta en el hombro mientras miraba con desprecio a los reunidos, a continuación apuntó a Shin y la gente se apartó un poco para mirarlo, "y tú, jodido monstruo, eres el que más atención tiene que prestar...", Shin frunció el ceño, mirando a Hiruma, "¡Ha llegado a mis oídos que has dejado plantado al enano por cobardía...!"

Los que conocían la información simplemente se cruzaron de brazos o asintieron, otros que ni siquiera sabían de qué iba todo aquello abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Hiruma continuó mientras Sena se llevaba una mano a la cara, intentando esconderse mientras la sangre inundaba sus mejillas con violencia.

"¡NO SÉ QUÉ OPINÁIS VOSOTROS, JODIDOS IDIOTAS, PERO A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!", a continuación disparó su AK-47 y Mizumachi, que no terminaba de saber de qué iba todo aquello simplemente se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a hacerla girar en el aire mientras gritaba 'SÍ, ES INACEPTABLE' y Kakei intentaba sujetarlo para que no hiciese más tonterías.

Hiruma se bajó de un salto del tanque y andó con desinterés y prepotencia hasta Shin, mascando chicle, la gente se echó a un lado.

"¡También he sabido que ayer por la noche intestaste recuperarlo!", Sena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Hiruma con angustia, ¿cómo demonios se había enterado de aquello?, algunos comenzaron a murmurar y Shin entrecerró la mirada, Hiruma volvió a disparar su arma, "¡SI QUIERES RECUPERAR AL ENANO VAS A TENER QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE TE LO MERECES!"

Mizumachi seguía animando a Hiruma en medio del silencio general y Kakei completamente sonrojado seguía intentando contener al chico.

"¡No sé qué opináis vosotros, jodidos idiotas, pero yo opino que si este chico quiere redimirse debemos ponérselo difícil!", apuntó el cañón de su arma contra el pecho de Shin, "¡DEBES SER CASTIGADO POR TU INSOLENCIA!"

Sakuraba también animó a Hiruma y Takami abrió los ojos asustado al ver al rubio saltar, al poco Riku y Yamato también se le unieron, Juumonji y Mamori también comenzaron a decir cosas del tipo '¡Que demuestre que se lo merece!' mientras Sena miraba al cielo, a los árboles, a los pajaritos y en definitiva a cualquier cosa que no fuese Hiruma y Shin teniendo un duelo en el centro de la pista. El demonio abrió los brazos y comenzó a reírse como un lunático.

"¡QUE DEN COMIENZO LOS JUEGOS DEL COLISEO PARA RECUPERAR AL ENANO!"

Sena tenía que desaparecer de allí, tenía que huir. Irse a casa, pedir permiso a sus padres para mudarse a otro país y conseguir un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida y nuevos amigos. En esto pensaba cuando se giró en silencio para marcharse y una voz seria y calmada irrumpió silenciando al 'público'.

"Me parece apropiado. Acepto.", Sena se giró para mirar a Shin con cara de espanto, el chico de Oujou le dirigió una mirada fugaz y seria y a continuación Mamori se acercó para coger a Sena de los hombros y sentarlo en un banquillo. Le cogió de las mejillas con amor de madre.

"No te preocupes, Sena, lo hacemos por ti", Sena, que estaba demasiado sorprendido para si quiera hablar se limitó a asentir mirando al vacío. Hiruma cogió a un corrillo de gente y comenzó a darles instrucciones mientras Shin se alejaba de los demás y sacaba unos guantes negros y se los colocaba con calma.

¿Todo aquello iba en serio?

¿De verdad? ¿Shin iba a competir por el derecho a recuperarle?

Todo era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad, aunque, con Hiruma, todo era surrealista. Al poco la gente se dispersó y Hiruma comenzó a reír con la opulencia digna del Genio del Mal más brillante de todos los tiempos. Shin frunció el ceño mientras se ponía en posición. Mamori se sentó junto a Sena, que no podía más que alucinar.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas que siguieron a todo aquello Shin fue sometido a todo tipo de pruebas físicas, Hiruma le hizo correr para pasar a Yamato, Kakei y Akaba a la vez, tuvo que tumbar una línea formada por Kurita, Komusubi, Mizumachi y Juumonji. Más tarde tuvo que interceptar un pase de Takami que bien podía ir hacia Monta, Sakuraba o Taka.

Tuvo que impedir el desenfunde rápido de Kid con un blitz en los 0.15 segundos que tardaba en efectuarlo, tuvo que interceptar una patada de Kotarou antes de que sobrepasase las 15 yardas.

Se sometió a una prueba en que debía quitarle el balón a un Marco cuyo leadblock era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Gaou con un tiempo límite de 5 minutos y tuvo que alcanzar a Riku y Cerberos en velocidad mientras, a su vez, era perseguido por el único linebacker capaz de hacerle frente, Yamato.

La parte de Cerberos fue especialmente difícil.

El sol ya se precipitaba sobre el horizonte cuando terminaron las pruebas y Shin sudaba, agitado, exhausto, tenía la ropa manchada de pies a cabeza, hematomas y un golpe realmente feo en la mejilla, casi no se tenía en pie y aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de determinación cuando Hiruma se acercó a él.

Cogió aire con dificultad, apenas tenía fuerza para hablar.

"¿Qué... qué es lo siguiente?"

Hiruma chistó la lengua con una sonrisa, llevándose la metralleta al hombro.

"No cabe duda, eres un jodido monstruo", Hiruma subió por las escalerillas de su tanque y una vez encima llamó a Mamori, "¡Jodida mánager, vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!"

Y siendo el último en haber llegado, fue el primero en irse. Algunos estudiantes intercambiaban palabras entre risas, Marco y Gaou fueron los siguientes en marcharse y los Poseidon les siguieron, despidiéndose de los demás. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse y cuando sólo quedaban Yamato, Taka, Monta, Sakuraba, Takami, Shin y Sena los de Teikoku fueron los primeros en advertir que debían marcharse.

Sakuraba convenció a Monta, junto con Takami, de que lo mejor era dejar a los chicos solos.

Shin cayó sobre el suelo de tierra, sentándose con dificultad. La sudadera azul estaba completamente manchada de tierra y su pecho subía y bajaba bajo ella con agitación. El sudor le caía desde la nariz mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Sena se había pasado las últimas horas sentado en el banquillo de Deimon, mirándolo todo con ojos abiertos de sorpresa, a medio camino entre la admiración y la vergüenza por el hecho de que Shin fuese capaz de aguantar todo aquello y de que fuese capaz de aguantarlo por él.

Sena sonrió con mortificación antes de levantarse y acercarse hasta Shin. Se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

Atardecía sobre el campo.

Shin le miró intensamente, respiraba con violencia y el pelo se le había pegado a la frente por la humedad. Sena le sonrió.

"¿Es esto lo que te hará feliz?", su voz fue un susurro cuando abrazó sus propias rodillas a un palmo de distancia de Shin. El chico no tenía aire en los pulmones para formular una respuesta y se limitó a asentir con seriedad sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Sena. El runningback dejó que una sonrisa se extendiese con naturalidad sobre su rostro antes de sacar un pañuelo para limpiarle el polvo de un golpe en la mejilla que ya comenzaba a ponerse morado. Shin parpadeó con un imperceptible gesto de dolor cuando Sena tocó el hematoma.

"Lo-lo cierto...", Sena se sonrojó un poco bajo la mirada atenta de Shin, " es que no me lo podías haber demostrado de mejor forma...", el runningback rió débilmente un momento antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla. Shin llevó una mano a la nuca del chico con naturalidad y juntó sus labios con suavidad.

Lo cierto es que no era un hombre de palabras.

Definitivamente aquella había sido la mejor forma de demostrárselo.

* * *

><p>Como es el final he metido a Yamato con chupa de cuero para que no os pongáis tristes xD No sé a vosotras, pero a mí la imagen mental me ha alegrado la tarde.<p>

N/A: El golpe en la mejilla de Shin ha sido la venganza de Yamato por su labio partido xD

Sólo añadir que ha sido un verdadero placer escribir para lectores tan geniales como vosotros ^^


End file.
